Konoha Monsters School
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: eran chicas normales, pero no sabían que su familia estaban llenas de secretos, una escuela para monstruos, que hacen 5 humanas en una escuela como konoha monsters school, pero al ver a esos hermonstruos "chico" no se arrepienten, sera interesante. abra de tooodo, Yaoi, lemon, romance, drama, parejas hetero, pareja principal sasusaku dedicado a Zeroxlunaxsasusaku espero te guste
1. 5 humanas entre monstruos

Konoha Monsters School

Declamier: los personajes originales le pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero los cambios a miiiiiii.. n.n

Advertencia: abra de tooodo, Yaoi, lemon, romance, drama, parejas hetero, humor. En este fic, Temari es menor que Kankuro y Gaara y son medios hermanos. Cualquier pregunta sobre los personajes háganmelas saber.

Pensamientos en negrita

N/A: este fic se lo dedico a Zeroxlunaxsasusaku, espero que te guste se me ocurrió ya que mi hermana cumplirá nueve años y se empeñó en que le hicieran la fiesta de monsters high y como compartimos cuarto cuando le toca a ella usar la tv me trauma con sus monsters high y e me aquí con un fic con esta trama, valió la pena verlo con mi hermanita. n_n

Espero les guste

_**Chapter 1**_: cinco humanas entre monstruos

Era una mañana soleada y nuestra pelirrosa se levantaba ese día haría compras con sus amigas, solo les quedaba una semana de vacaciones pronto iniciarían las clases.

Sakura se levantó de la cama se estiro, se dio una ducha bajo a desayunar, se despidió de su madre y salió al centro comercial a encontrarse con sus amigas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino se levantó, se ducho se arregló desayuno ligero para no perder la dieta, y se fue al centro comercial muy tranquila ya que tinia varios minutos de adelanto, a los pocos minutos Sakura la alcanzo y se fueron juntas hablando de trivialidades, llegaron al centro comercial a esperar a que llegaran sus impuntuales amigas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata se encontraba dormida plácidamente en su cama hasta que…

Hanabi entro cuidadosamente a la habitación de su hermana, y brinco en la cama y empezó a saltar en está diciendo: - Hinata-niisan, Hinata-niisan levántate papa dice que bajes a desayunar

-mocosa, bájate de mi cama, no saltes encima de mí- gritaba una furiosa Hinata

Hanabi salió corriendo antes de que su hermana la atrapara

-Ven aquí Hanabi- la ojos perlas salto de la cama atrás de su hermana

-jaja… jajaja atrápame… jaja si puedes…- reía y trataba de hablar Hanabi

-ya verás-

Ambas bajaron las escaleras, y solo gritaban, bueno Hinata gritaba y Hanabi reía

-que pasa aquí- se escuchó la vos de Neji

-Hanabi salto en mi cama, y me despertó-

-Hinata-sama usted no iba a salir con sus amigas-

-aaaah, que hora es? Ino se va a enfadar si llego tarde otra vez

Luego se veía una escena muy chistosa, Hinata con una tostada en la boca, tratando de no caerse mientras se pone unos pantalones negros, Neji tratando de ayudarla a peinarse, y Hanabi riendo, mientras le ataba las agujetas de las converse, cuando estuvo apta para salir a la calle se fue a todo correr al centro comercial en el que se vería con sus amigas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ten-ten se levantaba y todo lo que le daban sus extremidades para arreglarse rápido para no llegar tarde a la salida con sus amigas

Salió rápido de su casa se despidió de su padre y se fue a todo correr.

Pero ese no era su dia de suerte justo cuando pasaba cerca de un charquito un carro paso empapándola por completo.

-Animal fíjate… ahhhhhh! Ahora llegare tarde y la lunática de Ino y la fuerza de Sakura atentaran contra mi TnT Kami-sama me odia-

La morena se fue a todo correr hasta su casa se volvió a arreglar pero esta vez no posa cerca del charco para que no le pasara lo mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Temari se levantó de golpe y miro la hora 8:50 a.m. quede en verme con las chicas a las 9:00 a.m. Ino y Sakura me mataran.

Temari salto de la cama se alisto lo más rápido que pudo, ropa deportiva para la carrera de su vida, porque si llegaba demasiado tarde no quería ni imaginar lo que ese par de lunática le haría aun recordaba lo que le hicieron a Hinata la última vez, pobre no volvería a pedir helado de cono.

Temari bajo rápido las escaleras.

-temari no vas a desayunar-se escuchó decir a Kankuro

-em no voy tarde, y eso que estas despierto normalmente duermen todo el día y en la noche quien sabe que hacen- dijo Temari con los ojos como platos al ver a su hermano Kankuro despierto.

-es que tenía hambre y Gaara no quería bajar así que me tocó a mí-

**Y no eras tú el que tenía hambre-** pensó Temari con una gotita estilo anime

-Temari- se escuchó una voz tétrica desde las escaleras (adivinen de quien n_n)

-S-si Gaara-

-no que ibas tarde-

Temari miro la hora en su reloj de mano y:-ahhhh! Ino y Sakura me mataran-

Y puf Temari se echó a correr, Kankuro y Gaara se miraron y un escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo, pues esas chicas eran incluso más tétricas que ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el centro comercial Ino y Sakura esperaban ya hace más de media hora, pero sus tres amigas no se dignaban en aparecer, ambas chicas estaban cruzadas de brazo con una notoria venita en la sien

A lo lejos se divisaban a tres chicas corriendo hasta que llegaron al frente de la rubia y la pelirrosa.

Hinata, Ten-Ten y Temari jadeaban por la carrera de sus casas hasta el centro comercial, Hinata apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas, Temari se apoyaba en una banca y Ten-Ten en el hombro de la ojiperla, pero sintieron unas auras malignas cerca de ellas y pegaron un respingo y la pelea empezó

Ino:- porque han llegado media hora tarde

Sakura:- más vale y tengan una muy buena excusa

Las tres chicas tragaron grueso sus amigas, cuando se lo proponían daba bastante miedo

-Sa-Sakura es … es que… que mi des-despertado … no sonó y mi hermana y yo, empezamos a discutir… y yo…yo…yo lo lo siento- Hinata hiso una de sus típicas reverencia

**Que no se repita lo del cono de helado- **pensaba Hinata

-yo había salido temprano de mi casa para llegar pero cuando pase cerca de un charquito un carro paso embarrándome toda y tuve que regresar a mi casa u volver a arreglarme para poder venir, o acaso esperaban que me apareciera cubierta de barro- dijo Ten-Ten con molestia fingida porque la verdad temía por su salud mental

-yo si me pare tarde, pero Salí a tiempo, pero me encontré con mis hermanos despiertos y como a un eclipsé eso hay que admirarlo-

Se excusaron las tres chicas.

Ino y Sakura suspiraron pesadamente, las tres impuntuales esperaban las reacciones de sus amigas

-saben, para algo existen los celulares acaso no podían textearnos diciendo que llegarían un poco tarde- dijo la rubia

Sakura solo asentía apoyando las palabras de su rubia amiga

-pero ya estamos aquí así que a comprar- recuerden que la semana próxima iniciaremos clases en un nuevo internado- decía muy emocionada Ino

-cierto asi que tenemos que aprovechar la llama de la juventud- dijo emocionada Ten-ten

Todas las presentes ¬¬

-po-por qué me miran así- dijo TenTen

-ya estás hablando como el loco de Gay-sensei – dijo Temari

-jajaja- rio nerviosa TenTen

-oye Hinata tu primo también asiste al internado al que iremos verdad- dijo la pelirrosa

-H-Hai… pero nunca habla del internado, la verdad nadie de mi familia lo hace- dijo Hinata

-mis hermanos tampoco hablan del internado, la verdad casi ni los veos solo sé que somos hermanos porque hay fotos de nosotros juntos y mi mama y mi papa me dijeron "ellos son tus hermanos"- dijo Temari tratando de imitar la vos de su padre

-no se supone que son medios hermanos- dijo Ino

-si pero aun así son mis hermanos mayores deberían de salir conmigo y decirme "no salgas con ese chico" pero ellos no lo hacen TnT- dijo Temari con cascaditas

-si serás baka- dijo Sakura

-oye Temari, pero al menos entraremos en el mismo internado, y tal vez pases más tiempo con ellos- dijo la chica de los moñitos

-sí, eso espero- dijo la Temari

- bueno a comprar se ha dicho- gritaron emocionada Sakura e Ino

Las 5 chicas pasaron la tarde tranquila, hablando riendo, y comprando lo necesario para asistir a su nuevo internado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana había transcurrido pacíficamente, en la mañanas Ino se aplicaba una mascarilla exfoliadora para estar radiante cuando tenga que llegar al instituto pueda estar radiante.

Hinata se levantaba tarde, bueno, hasta que su hermana la despertaba saltando en su cama y gritando, Neji solo se preguntaba como hacia su tío para aguantar tanto alborotó cada mañana.

Sakura solo dormía, comía se bañaba he iba para la casa de Ino para hacerse cambios de imagen.

Temari dormía más de día y trataba de formar vínculos con sus hermanos mayores en las noches.

Tente ejercitaba, y se alimentaba bien siguiendo los consejos de su maestro Gay-sensei y el hijo de su sensei Rock lee.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día de ir al nuevo internado ya había llegado, las maletas estaban listas, ya estaban arregladas.

Cada chica se subió al auto de su padre.

Hinata iba con Neji en el asiento de atrás -ansiosa Hinata-sama-

-H-Hai, Neji-niisan

-diga me Hinata-Sama-

-¿cómo se llama el internado?-

-ya lo vera cuando llegue-

**Hinata: e.e malo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-papa ¿Por qué me inscribiste en ese internado?- pregunto curiosa tente

-por qué tus amigas también asistirán-

-seguro e.e –

-si hija-

-mmm, por ningún otro motivo-

-no-

-bueno n_n-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura e Ino decidieron irse juntas ellas eran como uña y mugre inseparables

N/A: me pase demasiado largo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari iba en medio de sus dos hermanos n_n se sentía bien hasta que…

-por qué sonríes como una tonta- si ese fue Gaara

**Qué lindo hermano tengo**

**-**es que me emociona estudiar en el mismo internado que ustedes-

-tsk, ni qué fuera gran cosa- de nuevo Gaara

**Si serás**

-oye Gaara no seas tan duro con ella, Temari es nuestra hermana deberías tratarla mejor- si ese fue Kankuro

**Te amo Kankuro**

-tsk- ¬¬ si, Gaara

Temari solo bajo la cabeza, cada vez se sentía más rechazada por parte de sus hermanos mayores, que culpa tenia ella de no ser hija de la misma madre que ellos, NINGUNA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a la escuela después de 8 largas horas de vuelo en Avión (naa ni modo que en tren), 5 horas en auto a la entrada de la escuela, Lo primero que vieron del internado era un portón grande y tétrico y en lo más alto se leía…

Hinata: Konoha

Ino y Sakura: Mon-monsters

Temari y TenTen: School

¡KONOHA MONSTER SCHOOL!- Gritaron las 5 chicas

Cada una se bajó del auto en el que venían, las 5 chicas se abrazaron enfrente del extraño portón.

-chi-chicas di-díganme que… que no soy... la-la única que... ve la palabra monsters- dijo una muy nerviosa Hinata

-no Hinata yo lo veo- dijo la ojos azules

-yo igual Ino- dijo tente

-ni que lo digas- dijo Sakura

-es tan tétrico- dijo Temari

-Hinata-sama se encuentra bien- dijo Neji a la espalda de su prima

- H-Hai Neji-niisan…. º_º… Neji e-eres t-tu… tu-

- si Hinata-sama porque lo pregunta-

- aaaaahh!- y paf Hinata se desmayo

-Hinata que te pasa- dijo tente auxiliando a su amiga- no se queden ahí paradas como bakas y ayúdenme, joder pero que miran-

TenTen dirigió se mirada hacia donde miraban su amiga y se topó con que Neji había cambiado la apariencia tenía una extraña marca en la frente y alrededor de sus ojos se le marcaban como las venitas no sé cómo decirlo (como cuando los Hyuga activan el Byakugan)

-que mierda te paso en la cara- señalo acusadoramente Temari

-no le hables, no lo juzgues- see apareció Gaara

-que-que… te paso… Gaara eres tú?- Temari

-si, si, soy yo… - hay Gaara

Gaara estaba como cuando empieza a tomar la forma del shukako

-Gaara yate he dicho que no la trates así- dijo el mejor hermano de Temari ¡Kankuro!

-Gra.. ci..as…. ¿¡Y A TI QUE TE PASO EN LA CARA!?-

Los ojos se volvieron purpura, y unas extrañas marcas en la cara (no me juzguen TnT)

Las chicas estaba en un shock emocional, TenTen estaba en posición fetal diciendo "sáqueme de aquí, sáqueme de aquí, sáqueme de aquí" .

Ino lloraba con Sakura.

Hinata decía, "aún no he despertado, que esperas Hanabi para despertarme, salta en mi cama".

Temari solo decía, "tengo una familia de fenómenos, yo seré un medio fenómeno TnT"

-ya no se aceleren volveremos a la normalidad una vez que pacemos el portón- dijo Kankuro tratando de tranquilizar a las chicas

-sabía que no debían aceptar humanas en esta escuela, que idiotez de parte de los del consejo y la directora- si fue Gaara

-ya Gaara deja así- si lo dijo Kankuro

Neji por otro lado una nube negra lo envolvía y decía "asuste a Hinata-sama, porque no le advertí" .

-Ya subamos a los autos no quiero que Naruto se quede con la mejor cama- dijo un Gaara súper amotinado

-si yo tampoco quiero que Kiva meta a su perro al cuarto y llene mi cama de pelos- dijo Kankuro

Neji, con ayuda de los hermanos No Sabaku subieron a Hinata al auto en el que ella y su primo venían, los demás volvieron a su auto….

Y si lo que dijo Kankuro era verdad, los chicos regresaron a su forma original, o como ellas lo recordaban, pero conservaban ciertas características tétricas…

To be continued

N/A: el primer capítulo iba a ser más largo pero me dio perecita seguir escribiendo, si abra sasusaku, es solo que ahhhhss…. Me cortaron la inspiración con una frase matadora, mi mami me dijo "apaga la pc o te quito el teléfono por una sema" y yo NOOOOOOOOOO! Estas loca mami como leeré fics.

Se preguntaran que les paso a mis dos inner, pees mi inner kathee esta encerrada en el baño por mala, y mi inner Daimar aún no supera que no le quise prestar el cuaderno de química, que acaso no entiende que somos la misma si salgo bien ella igual o sea daaa.

Dejen Review siiiiiiiiiiii…. Los amare, si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar, sugerencias, tomatazos.

Bueno Zeroxlunaxsasusaku, espero te esté gustando la trama, y si Sasuke será hombre lobo pero ssssshhh no le digas a nadie… y disculpen la falta de ortografía

**Avances en el próximo capitulo **

**Las chicas entran al instituto, conocen a una gatita que debería ser zorra, los chicos son hermonstruos, sin contar a los hombres lobos Uchihas, a Sakura le dará una hemorragia crónica si sigue viendo en perfecto torso de Sasuke, Hinata conoce al kitsune Naruto, hijo de un tal Kyuuby, conocerán a una planta carnívora que al parecer es bipolar, un tipo igual a Ino pero con bocas en las manos, TenTen ve al hijo de Gai-sensei en esa escuela de lo extraño, acaso están en un lugar para locos, y Hinata vera a Neji de la misma forma**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Konoha Monsters School**

**2 capitulo, esos "chicos" no pueden ser más hermonstruos… **


	2. esos chicos no pueden ser más hermonst

**N/A: Disculpen si me tarde en actualizar pero es que esta semana tenia pijamada de inner (tenía que recompensar a mi inner Daimar por lo del cuaderno de química TnT lo sé es una rencorosa) e hice la pijamada, a mi inner kathee le di un somnífero para que me dejara en paz y no le metiera casquillo a mi inner Daimar, el internet no quería servir, estaban la elecciones presidenciales aquí en Venezuela y llore 3 días por que gano maduro (T-T aún sigo llorando) , ven tengo una buenas escusas**

**Inner kathee: *sonrisa malévola***

**Midori U.P: porque tienes esa cara de psicópata **

**Inner kathee: tú sabes que te falta decir una excusa y muy patética *sonrisa malévola***

**Midori U.P: no serias capaz**

**Inner kathee: eso crees, aun no olvido lo del somnífero **

**Midori U.P: no me digas que tienes el síndrome de venganza de Sasuke**

**Inner Kathee: Midori no actualizo antes por…**

**Midori U.P: callateeee**

**Inner kathee: porque no sabía**

**Midori U.P: que te calles te digo, o la pagaras caro**

**Inner Kathee: porque no sabía en donde se actualizaba los capitulosssss**

**Inner Daimar *comiendo palomitas*: :O oh! Lo dijo**

**Midori U.P en un rincón *posición de trauma* soy humana y me equivoco, TTT-TTT no entendía esa vaina me perdí, me sentía solo estaba perdida, me sentía sola estaba perdida…**

**Inner Daimar: te pasaste, :G , toma *inner Daimar dándole un zape en la cabeza***

**Inner kathee: TT-TT mala**

**Inner Daimar: los dejo con el capítulo mientras yo trato de des traumatizar a Midori U.P, hsss, parecen niñas de primaria, que se les hace…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anteriormente en Konoha Monsters School**

_Las chicas estaban en un shock emocional, TenTen estaba en posición fetal diciendo "sáqueme de aquí, sáqueme de aquí, sáqueme de aquí"._

_Ino lloraba con Sakura._

_Hinata decía, "aún no he despertado, que esperas Hanabi para despertarme, salta en mi cama"._

_Temari solo decía, "tengo una familia de fenómenos, yo seré un medio fenómeno TnT"_

_-ya no se aceleren volveremos a la normalidad una vez que pacemos el portón- dijo Kankuro tratando de tranquilizar a las chicas_

_-sabía que no debían aceptar humanas en esta escuela, que idiotez de parte de los del consejo y la directora- si fue Gaara _

_-ya Gaara deja así- si lo dijo Kankuro _

_Neji por otro lado una nube negra lo envolvía y decía "asuste a Hinata-sama, porque no le advertí" ._

_-Ya subamos a los autos no quiero que Naruto se quede con la mejor cama- dijo un Gaara súper amotinado_

_-si yo tampoco quiero que Kiva meta a su perro al cuarto y llene mi cama de pelos- dijo Kankuro_

_Neji, con ayuda de los hermanos No Sabaku subieron a Hinata al auto en el que ella y su primo venían, los demás volvieron a su auto…._

_Y si lo que dijo Kankuro era verdad, los chicos regresaron a su forma original, o como ellas lo recordaban, pero conservaban ciertas características tétricas…_

**2 capitulo, esos "chicos" no pueden ser más hermonstruos… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-porque mi padre no me había contado sobre esta escuela?, ¿Por qué no me dijo lo…lo…como lo digo…lo de tu condición?, dime Neji-niisan- decía una Hinata con síntomas de tener un shock emocional.

-Vera Hinata-sama nuestra familia ha tenido una maldición por muchos años- Hinata oía atentamente la palabras de su primo- se llama "el pájaro enjaulado"-

-¿y por qué se llama así Neji-niisan?-

Neji se quitó una banda negra de su frente y dio- mire Hinata-sama, ve esta marca en mi frente es la marca "del pájaro enjaulado"-

**Ahora veo por qué nunca se quita ese trapo de la frente- **pensó Hinata

-siempre lo he tenido, muchos dicen que remota a épocas antiguas, todos los afectado por esta marca, no pueden desobedecer la órdenes del líder del clan porque si no esta marca será usada en contra de la persona que la lleva causándole un dolor extremo provocado por alguien del clan que no tenga la marca, antes todos los miembros de la familia lo tenían, pero los miembros de la familia secundaria decidieron sacrificarse por la familia principal para que no vivieran esta maldición-

-o sea que por ser miembro de la familia principal no...No… no tengo eso en mi frente… no es justo... no es justo- Hinata empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas

-No llore Hinata-Sama esto también trae ventajas-

-¿co-como?, ¿Cuáles? ¿Por qué?, no entiendo ya me confundí TnT-

Neji suspiro- vera se dice que en aquellos tiempos esta maldición fue creada por nuestro mismo clan, querían una manera más eficaz de protegernos contra enemigos, pero el resultado fue una maldición, causando mutaciones en el cuerpo, como dilatación extrema en los ojos, por eso se ven extraños (recuerden como cuando hace el Byakugan), la aparición de la marca en la frente, pero también podemos ver a través de los objetos, del cuerpo, de muchas cosas, y dependiendo de cada quien desarrollar distintas técnicas.

-ooh!- exclamo Hinata-

**Un momento- **pensó Hinata

-¿me has espiado en el baño Neji-niisan?

-¿¡Q-QUEeee!? Como dice eso, jamás me atrevería Hinata-sama-

-NEJIII-

A Hinata la envolvió un aura oscura y a continuación una escena de Hinata golpeando y causándole traumas a Neji

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué ME HAS METIDO EN UN INTERNADO PARA MONSTRUOS? YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO- gritaba una eufórica Ino mientras hablaba por teléfono con su padre

Sakura mantenía una distancia prudente, pues temía por su existencia

-cálmate Ino, escucha tu eres una Yamanaka-

-Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?-

-pues los Yamanaka tenemos la habilidad de leer las mentes, controlar a las persona y cosas que estén relacionadas con las mentes de las demás persona-

-ESO NO EXPLICA QUE HAGO AQUIIIII?

-Veras, al ser mi hija eres una Yamanaka- (naaa no me digas)

-Y ESO NO EXPLICA QUE HAGO AQUÍ, YO SOY NORMAL, YO NO HAGO NADA DE LO QUE DICES-

-si tienes razón, yo si lo hago, una de las cosas que tenemos los Yamanaka es que tenemos apariencia humana todo el tiempo, no somos viscosos ni tenemos escamas, y tu naciste "normal" porque tu madre es humana, pero eres un caso especial, ya que eres el primer Yamanaka que nace humano, normalmente así tengan sangre humana no tiene caso-

-pero no pudieron inscribirme en una escuela para humanos?

-no-

-¿Por qué?-

-por qué es tradición que los Yamanaka cursen la preparatoria en Konoha Monsters School

-Hassssss! Qué más da ya estoy aquí no hay vuelta atrás- Ino colgó el teléfono soltó unas cuantas maldiciones al cielo y se dirigió a su amiga- Sakura tu no piensas hablar con tus padres al respecto?-

-N-No- respondió temerosa Sakura

-pe ¿Por qué?- exagero Ino

- es que yo… yo-

-Sakura tu que-

Sakura tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó- porquemifamiliaesdescendientedeladamaderosa-

-¿Qué? Sakura habla más despacio-

- porque mi familia es descendiente de la bruja del bosque rosa - repitió Sakura

-¿Quién?-

- ¬¬ mi familia desciende de una bruja, de esas que hace magia, hechizos, tienen gatos negros, hacen pócimas, viven en una choza hace maldiciones, y convierte a príncipes en sapos, entendiste o te hago un dibujo?- respondió sarcástica Sakura

- ¬¬ no ya entendí, pero por que no nos lo dijiste, sabias que asistiríamos a esta escuela? TnT-

-no, no sabía, mis padres me dijeron que entendería las leyendas de nuestra familia y que relación teníamos con las brujas, y cosas así, al llegar a la escuela-

-pero sabes hacer magia?- pregunto ilusionado Ino

- ¬¬ no, y no creo que la haga, mis padres me contaron que nuestra sangre se volvió humana gracias a las juntas con humanos, pos yo soy 98% humana-

- y el otro 2%?- volvió a preguntar Ino ilusionada

-sabes no había pensado eso, tal vez haya la posibilidad de que pueda hacer magia, pequeñita, pero sería divertido- dijo Sakura ya as animada

-Siiii, hare travesuras con mi amiga la brujita-

-¬¬ cállate cerda no me digas así-

-ok, ok lo siento Fren-to-na-

-I-NO te matare si no lo haces-

-uuuuiii, la bruja me convertirá en sapo-

-ya verás-

Y empezó una pelea más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

-no tienes preguntas?- pregunto Kankuro a su hermana menor

-no- respondió simplemente Temari

-es que acaso no estas sorprendida?- volvió a preguntar Kankuro

-no- volvió respondió simplemente Temari

-no quieres saber por qué somos así?- de nuevo Kankuro

-no- si Temari es ruda

-no…- pero antes de que Kankuro formulara la pregunta Gaara intervino

-Maldita sea Kankuro que no ves que dijo que no- dijo exasperado Gaara

-pero es que me extraña que no tenga curiosidad o que pregunte algo- contra ataco Kankuro

-no me extraña que sean así- dijo Temari

-¿Cómo?- dijeron al unísono los No Sabaku

-pues que duerman de día y realicen sus actividades en la noche da que pensar, lo único que me extraña es que sean…. Lo que sea que son, yo creía que eran vampiros- dijo Temari seria

-No me compares con un Vampiro, yo no soy de la misma clase que Shino- dijo Gaara con su voz de ultratumba

-a otro perro con ese hueso- dijo Temari

- a que te refieres Temari?- dijo nuevamente Gaara con su voz de ultratumba

Temari encaro a Gaara con el ceño fruncido, Kankuro temía por la vida de su hermana no sabía que hacer Temari jamás había confrontado a Gaara.

-pues me refiero, a que estoy cansada de ese trato tuyo hacia mi persona, estoy harta de la sacadera de culo que tienes conmigo, Capish?-dijo Temari señalando a Gaara acusadoramente

-…- Gaara no articulo palabra alguna, nadie se había atrevido a dirigirse de esa manera hacia su "persona"

-ahora si te quedas callado, que acaso no entiendes que me esfuerzo de sobremanera, para ser aceptada por ustedes dos par de gente sin consideración hacia su hermana menor-

-Temari, yo no soy así, yo soy bueno con mi hermanita TnT- decía Kankuro con cascaditas

-lo..lo..lo..( **mierda que si es difícil- **pensaba Gaara ) … lo siento-

-…- Temari y Kankuro o. O

-no me miren así- dejo Gaara levemente sonrojado

Kankuro y Temari se abalanzaron sobre Gaara lo abrazaban mientras cascaditas salían de sus ojos y Gaara maldecía muy sonrojado

-Mi hermanito mayor si me quiere-decía Temari

-Jamás pese que llegaría este día- decía Kankuro

-Quítense de encima, malditos, bastardos, los matare si no me sueltan, pero que mierda les pasa?-decía un enojado-avergonzado Gaara

Y así transcurrió el resto del camino al internado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tente estaba echa un lio, su padre no contestaba el teléfono, su madre… su madre quien sabe en qué parte del planeta estaba, no sabía que hacer

**Que mierda, que hago aquí, a quien le pregunto… ya se**

Llamando pi pi pi

-_halo-_

_**-**_Gui-sensei?-

-_a a tente eres tú, dime en que puedo ayudarte-_

_-_pues, quería preguntarle que sabe acerca del internado Konoha Monsters High?-

-_…-_

-sensei sigue ahí?-

-_…-_

_-_sensei?-

_-etto tente no te preocupes no es un lugar tan malo… me tengo que ir lo siento, tengo algo que hacer-_

Y Gui-sensei finalizo la llamada

-Pero qué?, y ahora que hare, bueno al menos dijo que no era un lugar tan malo y no estoy sola, están mis amigas-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

Las chicas y los "chicos" al fin llegaron oficialmente al internado, y cuando se bajaron todas quedaron con la boca abierta a mas no poder, pues, las 5 humanas creían que iba a ser un lugar, tétrico, sucio, horrible, un lugar donde solo verías en tus más terribles sueños pero al parecer las chicas se equivocaron.

El portón que pasaron con anterioridad era solo para ahuyentar a los chismosos, metiches, pues después de eso le quedaba hora y media para llegar oficialmente al internado (queda seeerquiita) el internado era un castillo medieval, pero modernizado, era de colores oscuros, era enorme, grandes terrenos, pastos verdes, flores digamos "que no se ven todos los días" pero lindas a su manera, en el medio del patio delantero había una enorme fuente con el escudo/logotipo del internado, en la parte posterior del internado se podía ver un extenso bosque. Se podía ver a diferentes estudiantes a los alrededores, unos que recién llegaban unos que vagueaban, otros con sus amigos…

-valla al parecer es un lugar muy… como decirlo… único- dijo Ino

-es algo tétrico- dijo tente mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo

-a mí no me parece muy alegre que digamos- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo

-a mi me recuerda a la actitud de Gaara- dijo Temari y Kankuro asentía en afirmación de las palabras de su hermana

Gaara solos los miraba ¬¬

-etto… la verdad a mi… me…parece… lindo- dijo Hinata con la cabeza gacha

Todos ¬¬

-debe estar bromeando Hinata-sama la primera vez que vine no pude dormir en una semana-

-no seas dramático pareces una llorica- dijo Gaara con su voz del ultratumba

-Gaara, deja así u.u – decía Kankuro resignado

-Oigan chicas- susurro tente

-¿queee?- le contestaron las demás con el mismo tono de voz

-miren a los "chicos" son muy hermonstruos- decía TenTen con una pequeña gota de sangre resbalar por su nariz

Todas las presentes humanas con cara de WTF y hemorragias nasales

-que…lindos…-decía una Hinata muy sonrojada, en especial lo decía por un chico con apariencia zorruna

-mi…mi…mi… miren a ese chico-decía Sakura señalando a un chico con aspecto de lobo

-psss… Ino- Temari trataba de llamar la atención de la rubia de cabello largo

-¿queee?- respondió la mencionada

-mira hacia aquel árbol, donde esta ese grupo de chicos-

Ino y las demás presentes :OO (la boca muuuy abierta)

La cara de Ino era todo un poema, Ino se dirigió hacia los "chicos" que la acompañaban

-Gaara, Kankuro, Neji ¿me pueden decir quiénes son aquellos chicos de allá?- pregunto Ino señalando con una vena en la sien y una "sonrisa"

Los tres mencionados se estremecieron ante la cara de esa chica, pues Ino era muy… como decirlo… "no la molestes a menos que quiera un trauma, como el que le tiene Hinata a los conos de helado XD"

-veras esos son los Akatsuki- respondió Kankuro rascándose la cabeza y con una risa nerviosa

Por parte de Gaara una mirada (u¬¬) **Tu mirada no me atemoriza, yo las doy no las recibo - **pensó Gaara

-Son el grupo de populares de último año- dijo simplemente el chico de los ojos perla

-me-refiero-al-chico-rubio- arrastro las palabras la Yamanaka

-Ja ja ja ja- reía nerviosamente Kankuro- te refieres a Deidara-

(*-*) **que chica…. Que estoy pensando, contrólate Gaara cuentas hasta 5 y pon tu mirada más gélida 5,4,3,2,1 **(u¬¬) -se debatía Gaara internamente

-es un artista de Iwagakure, su familia es conocida por tener mas de una boca en el cuerpo, Deidara tiene 4 contando la que tiene en la cara- dijo Neji mirando unos pajaritos que pasaban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Todas las chicas o. O ¿QUEEEEE? ¿Cuatro bocas?

-No griten que llaman la atención de todos- susurro Kankuro

-pero es igualito a Ino- dijo tente

-¡CALLATE! Ni siquiera tenemos el mismo rubio- decía Ino resignada

En ese momento un grupo de "chicos" se acercaban a ellos.

-oye Gaara como llegas de ultimo no eliges cama-decía un chico rubio de ojos azules, con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, una sudadera negra, chaqueta anaranjada, jeans negros ajustados, converse, sin olvidar mencionar unas orejas y cola de… ¿zorro?

-hpm, si serás dobe, hubieses dejado que se diera cuenta cuando llegara a la habitación- dijo un azabache con los ojos de un negro intensó, su cabello largo al frente y picudo en la parte de atrás, sus dientes eran parecidos a los de un humano, con la diferencia de que sus caninos sobresalían de su boca (no es vampiro) tenía cola y orejas de... ¿lobo?

-dejen de ser tan problemáticos, al menos no les toca con Kiva y su perro Akamaru- decía un chico de cabello negro carácter despreocupado y desde lejos se notaba que era vago, vestía una sudadera negra, una chaqueta con capucha negra, unos pantalones negros y unas converse negras.

-tienes razón espero no meta ese perro al cuarto- decía Kankuro apoyando las palabras del vago

-no nos van a presentar a sus amigas?- pregunto el rubio con una cara zorruna

-que descortés de nuestra parte… yo soy Sakura Haruno

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga

-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka (¬¬)- si Ino no supera lo de Deidara

-Yo soy Ten-Ten

-Yo soy Temari No Sabaku

De repente apareció chino a por detrás de las chicas las olía y decía con una voz súper tétrica

-Valla, Valla, Valla que tenemos por aquí, 5 humanas con deliciosa sangre, me pregunto cómo sabrá su sangre-

Las chicas al escuchas las palabras del más que obvio vampiro se estremecieron y se abrazaron entre si

-tsk, vamos Shino todo el mundo sabe que eres vegetariano- (¬¬)dijo Sasuke indiferente

- (¬¬) pero ellas no sabían-

-olvidando el tema… yo soy Shikamaru Nara

**Si serás más sexy (:3-** pensaba Temari

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki DATTEBAYO

**Na-ru-to que lindo nombre, me gusta su apariencia, es tierno con esas orejitas –** pensaba Hinata muyyy sonrojada

-y yo soy Shino Abúrame

-etto no quiero sonar grosera pero me gustaría saber qué clase de…como lo digo…- trataba de decir tente

-qué clase de monstruos somos- dijo un chico rubio igualito que Ino (veamos que hace la rubia mencionada)

o. O quedaron las chicas a excepción de Ino que solo frunció el ceño

-quien eres tú? -Dijo Ino señalando acusadoramente a Deidara

-Valla la rubia sin tetas tiene una hermana gemela- dijo divertido un peli blanco

-joder Hidan que no soy mujer, además ella no es mi hermana hm-

-y quien dijo que yo era tu hermana fenómeno, copia estilos-

-ja! Pero la copia estilos eres tu yo soy mayor que tú, tú tienes 15 y yo 17 :P hm

Todos los presente (u¬¬)

-y eso que jamás en mi existencia te había visto-

-o. O no me habías visto, si soy un famoso artista-

-cof…mentiroso…cof…cof- se escuchó a Hidan

-cállate maldito satánico-

-no soy satánico, joder, soy devotó a Jashin- respondió el Jashinista

-si serás baka, no he terminado contigo, te matare copia barata- decía una "tierna" Ino

-y crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados tú eres la copia barata hm- respondió Deidara igual de "tierno"

Ino y Deidara se iban a tirar sobre su oponente cuando fueron sujetados para evitar la masacre, Ino era sujetada por sus cuatro amigas mientras Deidara por Hidan y los otros miembros, luego de diez minutos de jaloneos y una zape para los rubios "mellizos"

-Etto con respecto a la pregunta, primero quiero saber quiénes son ustedes- dijo tímida Tente pues esos "chicos" eran muy hermonstruos

-yo soy Sasori Akasuna- dijo un pelirrojo, de ojos miel, tés blanca y semblante indiferente- soy una especie de marioneta humana

-sin contar que pinocho esta obsesionado con las marionetas- dijo divertido el Jashinista

Las chica o. O

-Yo soy Deidara- dijo el clon..cof… el rubio del grupo-soy un artista, y no le diré que soy (¬¬)

-será porque lo único que te califica para entrar a esta escuela es que tienes 4 bocas, rubia-

-joder Hidan cállate *pucherito*

-yo Soy Hidan soy devotó a Jashin y soy inmortal-

-Yo soy Kakuzu-

Las chicas se quedaron esperando a que dijera que era pero eso nunca llego ˃_˂

-Yo soy Kisame Hoshigaki, soy como decirlo… un hombre mitad tiburón

Las chicas pensaron **se nota (**u**¬¬)**

-yo soy Zetsu _**somos una planta Carnívora-**_ jajaja *risa nerviosa* si algo así _**claro que lo somos pero tú te avergüenzas de lo que eres- **_(U¬¬)

-yo soy Tobi Uchiha, Tobi es un buen chico, y es un lindo lobito Rrrrr- (si lo eres *3*)

Las chicas miraron a Sasuke y Luego a Tobi repetidas veces y gritaron al unísono

-SON FAMILIA-

-hmp-

-si Tobi es primo de Sasuke- dijo un alegre cara de paleta (Tobi)

-esperen a conocer el hermano mayor de Sasuke DATTEBAYO- dijo el kitsune

-cállate dobe-

-cállate tú. Teeeme-

Todos los presentes (U¬¬)

-yo soy Yaiko pero llámenme Pein, soy una sombra (1)

-que problemático yo también soy una sombra- dijo el vago

-son familia- dijeron al mismo tiempo los "gemelos"

-deja de copiarme- dijo LA ojos azules

-deja TU de copiarme- dijo el chico de los rubios

-que problemáticos son, no somos familia hay muchas familias de sombras, pero por que seamos el mismo tipo de "monstruo" no significa que somas familia-

Oh- dijeron los presentes, Yaiko, Gaara, Sasuke, Kakuzu y Sasori ni se inmutaron

-yo soy Konan, soy un espíritu del papel-

-eso es posible?- pregunto la pelirrosa qué al fin había dejado de babear por Sasuke

-(¬¬) claro que es posible- respondió la chica papel C:

A lo lejos se veía un chico igualito que Sasuke solo que tenía unas marcas de ojeras muy profundas y el cabello largo

-Itachi ven a conocer a las humanas- dijo Naruto llamando/gritando a Itachi

-tsk- si fue el borde de Sasuke

-ella es, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tente y Temari- el Kitsune señalaba a cada una de las chicas mientras las mencionaba-chicas este es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi-

-Es un placer conocerlas- Itachi hizo una reverencia

-el placer en nuestro- dijo tente

-si… es.. un, un placer- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos (Hinata no es tímida con sus amigas y su familia)

Unas chicas pasaban y decía _escucharon dicen que un chico humano vendrá a esta escuela__, _la otra chica dijo _pero no que solo iban a venir 5 chicas humanas _otra dijo _pero al parecer también un chico, miren no es el_

A lo lejos se veía un pelirrojo sus ojos no eran visibles ya que eran tapados por su cabello rojo, su piel era blanca, y traía un pantalón negro sandalias negras, una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta la mitad del ante brazo

Sakura, Ino, Tente, Hinata y Temari se miraron entre si sonrieron complacidas y se le hacercaron al chico.

**Que le ve Ino a ese chico... Esperen que es este sentimiento, soy Gaara No Sabaku, no me intereso en chicas, ella es una tonta humana... Expresion fria... 3,2,1 (**¬¬) -Pensaba/debatia Gaara

**Hmp, por que a la pelo chicle tiene que interesarle ese tipo,... Pero que D: soy Sasuke Uchiha no pienzo en Humanas tontas, pelos chicle- **se debatia internamemte sasuke

**Quiero ramen **- pensaba naruto (U¬¬ que raro)

**Que problematica son las mujeres y mas cuando son humanas, preferiria estar en la azoteas viendo nuves- **pensaba Shikamaru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-etto tu eres humano cierto?- pregunto la castaña

-etto... Si... Y us-ustedesque son- pregunto el chico

-nosotras?- pregunto sakura

El chico solo asintio

-somos humanas- dijo Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-pero.. Pense que esto era.. Solo.. Solo para.. Solo-

-para monstruos- termino de decir Temari

-H-Hai- muy sonrojado dijo- etto yo soy Nagato-

-yo soy Hinata Hyuga- por alguna razon Hinata se sentia segura con ese chico Nagato, a leguas se veia que le faltaba confianza

-yo soy Ino Yamanaka-

-yo Soy Temari No Sabaku-

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno-

-y yo soy Tente-

-si quieres te puedes juntar con nosotras, pues ya que al parecer somos los unicos Humanos aqui en esta escuela de lo extraño- dijo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa para transmitirle confinaza a Nagato

-claro, pero yo vi que estaba hablando con aquellos chicos- dijo el Nagato

-si son muy amigables- dijo la Yamanaka- A ECEPCION DE CIERTO RUBIO COPION- esto ultimo Ino lo grito para que cierta persona la escuchara

-joder que no soy copion, tu eres la copiona-

-dejen de pelear, se ven pateticos- dijo Sasori fuera de sus casillas

-que te pasa Pinocho, estas celoso de que la Barbie sin tetas te esta Ignorando- dijo el jashinista

Sasori solo le dirigio una de esas miradas asecinas

-oigan chicos este es Nagato- dijo muy alegre la pelirosa, que lo habia llevado alli tomado de la mano, mientra Ino la cabreaba diciendole que lo soltara

Sasuke y Gaara ni se inmutaron (cof celosos cof)

Los demas se presentaron ( me ahorrare esa parte)

Nagato mira mucho a Pein -** ese chico es muy lindo, me pregunto si esa chica Konan sera su novia, pero que estoy pensando, no puedo ponerme asi no valla a despues y le caiga mal- **pensaba Nagato

-chicos nosotras vamos a los dormitorios, para desempacar y esas cosas- decia Ino

-joder y a mi que con eso, por mi te puedes ir y no me importaria-

-copion- dijo ino y se hacerco a Deidara

-Copiona- dijo deidara hacercandoce a Ino

-tu lo eres- dijo y se hacerco mas

-no, tu lo eres- dijo deidara hacercandose

Los rubios no se habia dado cuenta que su labios estaban a escasos sentimetros..

**Que es este sentimiento de dolor en el pecho, sera por que ino esta por besar a deidara- **pensaba Gaara

Itachi miraba la escena sin inmutarce pero **Deidara no la beses, no la beses, por favor, esos labios los tengo que besar yo, nadie mas- **pensaba itachi (ho! Itachi :O)

-Joder que exitante, incesto, la barbie sin tenta, y la barbie con tetas, se van a besar, seguros que no sor hermanos?-decia hidan en tono burlon Hidan

Ino se percato de la poca distancia que le separaba de deidara, una mega vena aparecio en su sien, se alejo apreto los puÑos y grito - A Parte De COPION PERVERTIDO- y Plasff, le dio una suuper cacheta le dejo los 5 dedos marcados en la cara a Deidara

Gaara y Itachi se alegraron internamente, Gaara agradecio a ino pues le golpeo por el, itachi se alegraba de que no surgio el beso pero ahora si rubio le dolia la cara.

Ino se fue en direccion a los dormitorios femeninos, sakura hizo una reverencia y se fue detras de su amiga, tente se despidio de los chico, y se fue a alcanzar a las chicas.

-bueno queridos hermanitos mayores, me voy, nos vemos luego, les encargamos a Nagato-kun, llevenlo a sus dormitorios- dijo temari

-yo no hare nada- dijo gaara con su voz de ultratumba

-no te hablaba a ti se lo decia a Kakuro, oye Nagato-kun el te acompañara, ¿verdad Kankuro?-

- si no te preocupes, temari yo lo acompaÑo-

-Arigato- dijo Nagato muy bajito pero audible para los presentes

-etto yo... tambien... me...me voy, ...nos vemos, Adios Nagato-kun- dijo Hinata y se fue a todo dar para alcanzar a sus amigas

**Fin del segundo capitulo**

**N/A gente bonita espero perdonen la existencia de Midori U.P es que se tardo en escribir, pero a la final termine de escribirlo, midori es una buena chica... Bueno ya saben por que me tarde en publicar, espero sepan perdonar, tratare de publicar lo antes posible el Capitulo 3...**

**Avances del tercer capitulo**

**Capitulo 3 : Profesores Monstruo , profesores Humanos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?**

**Las chicas se instalaran en sus habitaciones por suerte eran para 6 chicas, y les toca con Konan, conecen un chico humano llamado Nagato, ¿cuál sera su historia? Conoceran a los profesores del internado, cual es la diferencia, quien les dice, profesores humanos o monstruos todos dan miedo...**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	3. Profesores Monstruo , profesores Humanos

**N/A: bueno gente bonita, aquí el cap 3 de K.M.S... Espero les guste, dejen review se los agradeceré en el alma, seguiré los consejos de darkzuryan, se que puse que la pareja principal es sasusaku, pero en si trata de todos... Pero tratare de enfocarme en este capítulo en esta pareja pero en el orden de la trama primero esto des pues aquello, mas de eso y luego sasosaku es solo que no amo a sakura, le tengo rencor... No me hizo nada solo no la paso, (sin ánimos de ofender, cada quien con su favorito), este cap junto a mis inner kathee y Daimar se lo dedicamos a darkzuryan. Gracias por tus Reviews**

**Inner daimar: esperamos te guste...**

**Inner kathee: esperamos te guste el desastre de Fic que Hace la subnormal de Midori (¬¬) **

**Midori U.P: No soy una subnormal, y ¿por que esa cara?**

**Inner kathee: callate, tu sabes por que...**

**Midori U.P: a lo dices por que te deje esposada al poster de la escuela y te fui a buscar al otro día...? *cara de niña de: se rompió el plato solo***

**Inner Kathee: (¬¬) **

**Midori U.P: pero tu en el otro cap dijiste que no sabia publicar los capitulos *cara del gato con botas***

**Inner Kathee: sabes que esa cara no funciona conmigo...**

**Inner Daimar: ya empezaron, (U¬¬) mejor las dejamos con sus estupidas peleas y sigo con lo que se supone que IBA A DECIR CIERTA PERSONA...**

**Midori U.P: quien?**

**Inner Daimar: (U¬¬) y pensar que soy su Inner... Bueno esperamos les guste el capítulo, dejen reviws y las ideas y sugerencias son bienvenidas**

**Anteriormente en K.M.S **

_-Joder que exitante, incesto, la barbie sin tenta, y la barbie con tetas, se van a besar, seguros que no sor hermanos?-decia hidan en tono burlon Hidan_

_Ino se percato de la poca distancia que le separaba de deidara, una mega vena aparecio en su sien, se alejo apreto los puÑos y grito - A Parte De COPION PERVERTIDO- y Plasff, le dio una suuper cacheta le dejo los 5 dedos marcados en la cara a Deidara_

_Gaara y Itachi se alegraron internamente, Gaara agradecio a ino pues le golpeo por el, itachi se alegraba de que no surgio el beso pero ahora si rubio le dolia la cara._

_Ino se fue en direccion a los dormitorios femeninos, sakura hizo una reverencia y se fue detras de su amiga, tente se despidio de los chico, y se fue a alcanzar a las chicas._

_-bueno queridos hermanitos mayores, me voy, nos vemos luego, les encargamos a Nagato-kun, llevenlo a sus dormitorios- dijo temari_

_-yo no hare nada- dijo gaara con su voz de ultratumba_

_-no te hablaba a ti se lo decia a Kakuro, oye Nagato-kun el te acompañara, ¿verdad Kankuro?-_

_- si no te preocupes, temari yo lo acompaÑo-_

_-Arigato- dijo Nagato muy bajito pero audible para los presentes_

_-etto yo... tambien... me...me voy, ...nos vemos, Adios Nagato-kun- dijo Hinata y se fue a todo dar para alcanzar a sus amigas_

**Capitulo 3 : Profesores Monstruo , profesores Humanos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?**

-Joder! Tienen una hermana humana ?- pregunto el Jashinista

-si (¬_¬) acaso te importa- dijo cortante el pelirrojo No Sabaku

-perdón que delicadito, oye Kakuzu, vamos a comer- curiosamente el Jashinista cambio te tono y de exprecion al dirigirse a kakuzu...

(Eso es sospechoso (¬_¬?)

-pero no pidas mucho, comes como embarazada, no pienso gastar mi dinero- al fin habla el tacaño \o\\o/o/

-ni siquiera por mi *cara del gato con botas*-

Vamos Kakuzu, no sedas tu puedes... Pero sabes que no puedes resistirse, diré que si por que sino lo violó aquí mismo- pensaba Kakuzu (pervertido)

-ok, pero...- Kakuzu se acerco al oído de Hidan y en un susurro le dijo- espero me lo recompenses muy bien esta noche en la cama- y luego el tacaño chupó el lóbulo del Jashinista

A Hidan se tenso y se ruborizo fuertemente, o sea quien no con esas palabras y ese chupón en tu oreja, Hidan asintió timidamente y se fue junto a kakuzu tomados de la mano rumbo a la cafetería ( oh! Jamás pensé ver a Hidan tan sumiso :O)

-etto, Sem-Sempais ellos...-trataba de decir Nagato

-Si son novios- dijo Deidara suspirando melancolicamente

A Sasori le dio una punzada en el pecho pues el y Deidara terminaron hace unos meses..

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'Flash Back'.'.'.'.'.'.' **

_Deidara estaba en el bosque de los terrenos de K.M.S sentado en la raíz de un árbol estaba muy feliz pues ese día cumplía 5 meses de novio con Sasori, ya se había preparado psicológicamente estaba listo para el siguiente paso entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su danna, luego de unos 30 minutos de meditación, se dirigió a los dormitorios masculinos específicamente a su cuarto el mismo de su novio (nunca antes an dormido juntos), el día anterior le pidió a Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, que no molestarán en todo el día quería darle un buen regalo de aniversario._

_Deidara caminaba nerviosa, sabia que sasori estaba en el cuarto ya que a esa hora de la mañana se la pasaba con sus "marionetas" iba a paso lento cuando derrepente..._

_-mmmggg... Ahhhh... Mas- mas rápido.. Ahí, quiero mas... Sasori..-_

_Cuando Deidara escucho ese nombre se quedo estático, se acerco a paso temerosos a la puerta de la habitación, la mano le temblaba mientras acercaba su mano a la perilla de la puerta (ni modo que del techo) y esos gemidos no ayudaban mucho, las lágrimas ya corrían por las mejillas del rubio, tomo aire y abrió la puerta de golpe, y para que, para encontrase una escena muy desagradable para sus ojos azul cielo llenos de lágrimas, una escena donde Sasori estaba en medio de las piernas de Karin SU PRIMA_

_Estaban tan hundidos en su placer que no se percataron de la presencia del rubio, este hablo para hacerse notara._

_-Valla regalo de aniversario- dijo Deidara con sarcasmo, odio, enojó, impotencia, rencor todos los sentimientos negativos que puedes tener hacia una persona, a pesar de estar llorando su vos estaba llena de ira y no flaqueaba al hablar_

_Sasori paro en seco, y se alejo de Karin la mejer Gata que en realidad debía ser una zorra, pero ofenderia a la familia de naruto una vil prostituta era esa Karin._

_-no es lo que parece- fue la "inteligente" respuesta que dio sasori_

_-A no! Entonces que se te perdio el anillo en la cosa de Karin y lo buscas con la lengua, es eso, o me equivocó- dijo Deidara con rabia, las lágrimas ya habían dejado de fluir de sus ojos azul cielo, el rubio apretaba lo puños para tratar de controlarse._

_Karin al ver en la situacion en la que encontrava se subio las bragas bajo su falda y salio de la puerta y antes de salir dijo- No es la primera ves que lo hacemos no te sientas la mayor cosa mientras ustedes fingían ser novios Sasori y yo teníamos el mejor sexo del mundo por desgracia nos interrumpiste, nos vemos Sasori-Niisan- _

_Deidara bajo el rostro no podía verlo, no podia lo odiava, el solo respirar el mismo aire que él le asficciava, era sorprendente como el amor y confianza que le tienes a una persona se va a la mierda en segundos._

_-deidara yo..-_

_-URUSE!, no me hables, ahora veo lo que valgo para ti, menos mal y me entere hoy de lo que significo para...-_

_-a que te refieres deidara?-_

_-hoy había decidido entregarte mi cuerpo como regalo de aniversario, pero por suerte descubrí que tu eres, una sucia rata dentro de una marioneta, me largo, lo nuestro esta mas que acabado, no te daré oportunidades, para volver contigo, y no te preocupes pediré un cambio de habitación- Deidara se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de salir cuando..._

_-Perdoname- lloaraba Sasori (hipócrita de mierda)- perdoname-_

_-como pides que te perdone por lo que me has echo, en frente de los demás haré como que nada a pasado pero creerme cuando estemos los dos solos no quiero que me hables, no me busques o te esplotare con una C4- dicho esto Deidara salio de la habitacio dejando a un Hipo ..cof Sasori dolido ( ¬¬ hipócrita)_

**.'.'.'.'.'.'The end Flash Back'.'.'.'.'.'.**

Deidara cumplió con su palabra en frente de sus amigos era el mismo con sasori pero cuando estaban a solas su mirada cambiaba, a una fría y llena de odio hacia Sasori.

Lo que no sabia Deidara y Sasori es que Itachi sabia por que habían roto pues el escucho lo que le dijo el rubio al pinocho de mi.. Cof cof a Sasori, pues el pasaba "casualmente por ahí" casualmente...

-oye Nagato- llamo el rubio al mencionado

-si, sem-sempai- respondió el blondo

-en que habitación te toco?- pregunto el ojos azules

- en la 120- dijo nagato

-esa es la mia \o/ - exclamo el rubio- oye Kankuro no te preocupes yo acompaño a nagato-

-bueno, oigan chicos vamos a la cafetería- se dirigió Kankuro a Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru y Gaara, estos solo asintieron y se dirigieron todos a la cafetería.

El resto de los Deidara, Nagato, Pein y itachi se dirigieron a los dormitorios ya que a todos les toco la habitación 120 el resto de los akatsuki se perdió por ahí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De vuelta con nuestras humanas favoritas \o/

-oye Ino por que te pones Así, por casualidad ese chico se parece a ti, además tu no lo habidas visto antes, tu no te copiaste de el y el no te había visto, piensa en que son gemelos pero nacieron separados y en diferentes familias, y por eso son iguales- dijo la pelirosa para tratar de calmar a su amiga

-Ino sakura tiene razón-dijo Temari

-oigan hablando de chicos, que les parecieron? Les gusto alguno?- pregunto Tente con una mirada pícara

-a decir verdad, ninguno me a llamado mucho la atención- dijo Ino- voy a caminar por ahí

-ok, pero si ves a Deidara disculpate- dijo sakura con una linda sonrisa

- si, si como digas- dijo Ino saliendo de mala Gana del cuarto.

-a mi me pareció lindo el Nara- dijo temari con la mejillas levemente sonrosadas

-a mi me gusto Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata como un tomate jugando con sus dedos

- y a ti quien Sakura- pregunto quisquillosa tente- note como te comías con la mirada a sasuke

-oigan chicas quien creen que sea nuestra otra compañera- pregunto Hinata tratando de salvar a su amiga sakura

-es mía- dijo Konan que recién entraba a la habitación

las chicas se pusieron rojas pues no sabian desde cuando estaba en la habitación, y lo peor de todo al parecer las escucho ya que tenia una sonrisa pícara (en mi loca mente Konan Sonríe)

- no se preocupen no le dire nada a los chicos, es solo que es la primera ves que estoy con otras chicas pues ninguna chica se me acerca, es la primera vez que tengo compañeras de cuarto- dijo Konana un poco baja de animo por decir que no tenia amigas

-no te preocupes nosotras seremos tus amigas- dijo las pelo chicle muy contenta

-muy bien y ahora si sakura dime, te gusto sasuke- pregunto Konana divertida

-YEEII, alguien que me apolla, responde sakura- dijo Tente

Las chicas se acercaban poco a poco a sakura para el interrogatorio mientras ella solo retrocedía, Hinata no sabia como ayudara a sakura mientras Temari comía palomitas pues la situación le parecía chistosa

-alejense, no les dire nada que a ustedes se les haga fácil hablar sobre sus sentimientos es otra cosa- decia la pelirrosa tratando de defenderse

- asi que lo admites-dijo temari como si viera TV

-Kyaaaaaa- se oyó el grito de sakura- si me gusta dejen me en paz

- muy bien- dijeron al unisolo tente y konan

-malas T-T - dijo sakura con cascaditas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las chicas ya habían acomodado sus cosas pero ni rastro de ino y sakura se había empezado a preocupar temía que la Yamanaka hubiese cometido un homicidio contra Deidara

Ino se encontraba acostada en los patios de K.M.S a los alrededores no había nada

-seria genial tener un hermano mayor- dijo ino en posición fetal mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro

Deidara de oyó lo que la rubia. Había dicho y vio como lloraba se le acerco por detras se sentó a su lado, puso una mano en su espalda y le pregunto

-oye que te pasa? Hum-

Ino se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de deidara, pues creia que era una de sus amigas, lo mas extraño es que sintio unos labios en conde deidara tenia su mano, de un golpe se levanto, y se abrazó a si misma

-estas de mente quieres que tenga un ataque al corazón- respondio ino agitada (por el susto)

-Gomen, Gomen, no queria asustarte, pero es que no me gusta ver a las chicas lindas como tu llorar- dijo deidara

-dices que soy linda por que somos iguales-

-definitivamente somos hermanos y nos separaron al nacer- dijo divertido deidara

- jajajajaja tienes razón Oniisan- dijo Ino- disculpa por llamarte Así- decia ino mientras agitaba sus manos

- no te preocupes me gusta como suena oniichan- dijo deidara con una sonrisa

-bueno somos hermanos? -Pregunto Ino

-claro que si linda hermanita menor- dijo deidara

- bueno nos vemos, aun no he acomodado mis cosas y de seguro sakura debe de estar pensando que e cometido un Homicidio hacia tu persona-

-y por que piensa eso?

-digamos que tengo un historial, la pobre Hinata jamás pedirá conos de helado, por cierto perdón por lo de hace un rato

Deidara la miro con una cara de estas bromeando ̃o.O

- no hay problemas, tube que dejar a nagato, pues pein me miraba extraño cuando estaba muy cerca de ese chico

-pense que kankuro lo llevaría a su habitación

- si el lo iba a llevar pero como toco en la misma que la mía, lo lleve yo

-bueno me tengo que ir, adiós oniisan- se despidió la rubia mientras andaba

-odios oniichan, nos vemos - se despidio deidara- definitivamente se siente bien tener una hermana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino había regresado a la habitación despues de pasar por la cafetería y cenar pues tenia hambre, llego al cuarto se ducho se despidio de las chicas y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa.

-y esta que tiene?- pregunto extrañada tente por la actitud de su amiga

-ni idea ni siquiera a mi me quiso decir que le pasa (╥﹏╥)

dijo una dolida sakura

-sera que logro matar a deidara?- pregunto temari viendo a ino con terror

-por que hablan de ella como si fuera la persona mas peligrosa del mundo? - pregunto konan por la actitud de sus nuevas amigas hacia la rubia durmiente (suena raro :D)

-creeme no conoces a ino como nosotras, pero- tente se hacerco al oido de konan- pero cuando hace equipo con sakura es. Mas traumante, la ultima vez crearon un trauma a hinata hacia los conos de helado

A konan un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo esas chicas debían de dar mucho miedo para causar traumas con conos de helado, o sea era helado vOv

-Bueno sera un misterio hay que dormir mañana hay clases- dijo una muy tranquila sakura pos' ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los cambios dramáticos de la rubia

-buenas noches- dijeron todas y a dormir se ha dicho

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hidan estaba caminado por un pasillo tranquilamente cuando sintió que alguien lo metia a un cuarto de limpieza.

-pero que mierda te pasa joder que coño quieres- pregunto exasperado el Jashinista

-te dije que me lo tenías que recompensar-

Hidan reconoció esa voz, ese era Kakuzu, y luego al recordar lo que le había dicho el tacaño al medio día enrojecio

-pero Kakuzu estamos en el cuarto de limpieza-

-pero no puede ser en tu cuarto, haya están sasori, zetsu, tobi, kisame y el idiota de kabuto, y en mi cuarto están, Nagato, Deidara, Pein, Itachi ahí tampoco podemos estar, Así que solo me queda el cuarto de limpieza- dijo kakuzu con las voz sensual mientras tenia acorralado a Hidan contra la puerta

-Kakuzu pe...- Hidan no pudo seguir quejándose ya que Kakuzu lo había besado

El beso empezo con un roce, kakuzu lamio el labio de hidan para pedir permiso para meter su lengua, permiso que obtuvo al instante.

Kakuzu llevo sus manos a las caderas de hidan para pegarlo mas a su cuerpo, mientras que el Jashinista llevo sus manos a la nuca del tacaño para profundizar mas el beso, era una batalla donde nadie sedia sus lenguas eran los guerreros mas feroces solo le importaba ganar mas placer, kakuzu con una mano apretaba el tracero de hidan, y con la otra sobaba el miembro del jashinista sobre los pantalones

-joder kakuzu deja de hacerme sufrir y quitamelos putos pantalones de una jodida vez y metala yaaaa!-

-valla hidan si seras zorra- kakuzu se acerco al sido de Hidan y dijo- me encanta cuando te pones así, espero sea solo conmigo- el tacaÑo mordió el lóbulo de hidan

-claro que es solo contigo, ni que fuera prostituta joder kakuzu callate, y follame de una buena vez-

Kakuzu bolteo a Hidan, bajo sus pantalones y los de su novio, y con su pene acariciaba la entrada de Hidan.

Hidan no aguanto mas se volteó y bajo hasta que su boca diera con el miembro de Kakuzu y empezó a besar el miembro de Kakuzu, para luego empezar a chupara, lamer y morder levemente.

-veo que estas ne...mmmmmg... necesitado Hidan- alcanzo a decir Kakuzu

-joder kakuzu callate, no vez que estoy ocupado- dijo Hidan

-Hidan no dejes de hacer lo que haces-

- no pararia si te callaras- y continuo lo que hacia con el miembro de kakuzu

(Subnormales hasta follando pelean U¬¬)

Despues de un rato de que Hidan atendiera el amigito de kakuzu, el tacaño se corrio en la boca del Jashinista, Hidan trago la sustancia de kakuzu

Kakuzu levanto a hidan y lo arrincono en la pared, el jashinista enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del tacaño mientras este lo envestia salvajemente.

-mmm kakuzu, mas quiero mmmg ahhh quiero mas-

-Hi-hidan eres tan estrecho, ... Ahh Hidan me encantas-

Unas cuantas envestidas mas y Hidan se corrió apretando mas el miembro de Kakuzu accionando que éste también se corriera en el Interior de Hidan.

Ya vestidos, salieron del cuarto de limpieza, pero ante de que hidan se fuera, kakuzu jalo al Jashinista hasta abrazarlo, hidan estaba mas que sorprendido, ya que kakuzu no era muy abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos, El Jashinista estaba muy sonrojado.

-kakuzu, que... Que tienes-

-Hidan yo...

-no digas nada, entiendo quieres terminar conmigo...-

-Hidan...

-dejame terminar, quieres terminar conmigo, por que soy muy fastidioso, griton, y por que te hago gastar mucho dinero, es eso verdad, te entiendo, si me disculpas me voy-

Hidan hizo una reverencia y cuando levanto el rostro Kakuzu pudo observar que el Jashinista Lloraba, pero antes de que se fuera lo volvió a abrazar.

-ahora dejame a mi terminar, Hidan Yo te amo con todo mi corazón incluso mas que al dinero, a pesar de ser griton y fastidioso te amo-

Hidan no sabia que decir se limpio las lagrimas y beso a kakuuzu, no era un beso lujirioso ni salvaje, era tierno apasionado y demostraba todos los settimientos que sentian el uno por el otro.

Cuando terminaron el beso kakuzu acompaño a hidan hasta su habitación, se despidieron , kakuzu se fue a su habitación y cada quien se fue a dormir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para el primer dia de clases (de aqui en adelante si me enfoco en sasusaku U¬¬)

Las chicas se levantaron y se a listaron a ecepcion de Hinata que estaba durmiendo de lo mas tranquila..

-HINATA DESPIETTA- gritaba la rubia de cabello largo

-psss chicas que tal si la asustamos- dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada ya que Ino le había dicho lo que paso con Deidara

- esa idea me gusta, pero como la asustaremos?- pregunto temari

- jijijijijiji - reia sakura - que tal si le hacemos creer que nos chuparon la sangre los vampiros y morimos, y despertamos convertidas en vampiros y tratamos de atacarla

-pero no crees que se traumaria igual que con los conos de helado- dijo tente pensando en la salud mental de su amiga

-naaa, eso ella se lo busco por llegar una hora y media tarde a nuestra salida-dijo apollando a sakura

-pero como nos convertiremos en vampiro si no hay ninguno aqui en el cuarto- dijo temari

-Temari de veras le haremos eso a Hinata- pregunto tente

-vamos sera divertido ademas tenemos 2 horas de adelanto- respondio la No Sabaku

-con respecto a lo que dijo temari tengo una idea- dijo sakura muy feliz por su idea

-cual? Dijeron las tres chicas al unísono

-voy por Shino, el vampiro vegetariano que conocimos ayer, mientras des ordenen el cuarto y desarreglence para que parezca real- dijo sakura mientras se dirigía a la puerta- ya regreso!

sakura corría por los pasillos de los dormitorios de las chicas, salio del edificio y se dirigió al de los chicos, por ser de día las chicas podían ir al dormitorio de chicos y viceversa , sakura corría por los pasillos de los dormitorios de chicos y justo cuando doblaba una esquina choco con un peli blanco de cabello largo y anteojos (como los de Harry Potter \o/)

-sumimasen- se disculpo sakura mientras hacia una reverencia

- no hay problema yo soy un descuidado-dijo kabuto- **que chica mas linda**- pensó el que robo los anteojos de Harry Potter \o/

-por sierto soy sakura Haruno

-yo soy Kabuto Yakushi

Lo que este par de chicos no sabia que sierto lobito veía la escena no muy contento que digamos.

-**que hace sakura con esa serpiente de Kabuto**- pensaba sasuke no muy contento

-oye cKbuto por casualidad no sabrás cual es la habitación de S...

-**no me tengo que preocupar de seguro pregunta por mi habitación**- pensaba sasuke arrogante

- la habitación de Shino Aburame?

-**que? No pregunto por mi, sino que por ese vampirucho de tercera-** pensaba sasuke muuuy enojado (celoso)

- claro es la 123

-arigato , nos vemos sempai- y sakura para despedirse beso la mejilla de Kabuto y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Shino

Kabuto posu sumano en el lugar que sakura lo beso.

Sasuke echaba humo por las orejas como se atrevía esa molestia rosa a hacerlo sentir así-** tsk estúpida pelo chicle y pensar que preguntaría por mi... Pero que?.. Yo pensando en una chica, celoso, estoy mal, definitivamente estar con Itachi a echo que me vuelva cursi y patético, no soy Itachi soy sasuke no me interesó en pelos chicles como sakura-** pensaba sasuke tratando de creerse el mantra (inner kathee: ya veras Uchiha, ya veras lo que te espera *risa sadicamentemalvada* Midori U.P: no debí dejarle el teclado U¬¬)

Sakura corrió hasta llegar a la habitación 123 toco la puerta y le abrió un chico de tes blanca, cabello largo y negro al igual que sus ojos parecía una chica .

-mmm hola...

-Haku, soy Haku

-hola Haku esta shino

-si, esta durmiendo

Sakura paso y se abalanzo sobre shino empezo a saltar en su cama -despiertaaaaaaaaa Shiino-

shino la miro y dijo.

-que te pasa maldita loca pelochicle-

A sakura la envolvio un aura oscura a su alrededor y empezo a reir como una desquiciada, shino temblo esa chica humana si que daba miedo.

-le haremos una broma a Hinata y tu me ayudaras, entendido?

-Ha-hai-

-donde guardas tu ropa? - pregunto sakura

Shino señalo el armario que le tocaba, sakura se dirigio al armario saco el uniforme de la escuela (de shino)

-muy bien vamos- dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-**que bipolar es** - pensaron Shino, Shikamaru, Kiva, Kankuro, Chouji y haku

- muevete o te llevo a patadas

-ok , ok ok

Shino y sakura salieron del cuarto

- pobre shino lo que le espera al vampiro- dijo Kankura pues el sabia lo rudas que eran la pelirosa y su amiga ino, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le harían a la pobre hinata en esta ocasión

Sakura llevaba la ropa de shino en sus brazos mientras corría por los pasillos de la mano con shino para que se apuraraa, sasuke vio la escena y apreto los puños

-oye teme que te pasa estas de muy mal humor hoy- dijo el kitsune

-callate dobe-

Sakura y shino ya habían llegado al cuarto de las shicas y hinata seguía durmiendo

-mmm Ino dejame no otra vez lo de los conos de helado- decía hinata en sus sueños

Todos los presentes U-.-)

-muy bien esto es lo que harás- decía sakura- harás como si nos hubieses seccionado toda la sangre y luego despertamos y hacemos como si fuéramos a atacar a hinata, y si te pregunta "pero tu eras vegetariano" le dices que no podías desaprovechar esta oportunidad, y tu Konan la despertara todos listos acción-

Konan le lanzo un zapato a la cara de hinata, pero hinata solo se sobo la cara y le dio la espalda a Konan.

Ni con eso se despertó O.o

Konan le lanzo como 10 zapatos y a hinata le volvió el alma al cuerpo ya que al fin reaccionó

-mmmm chicas aaaa- hinata bostezo mientras se frotaba los ojos- Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito hinata al ver a shino con sakura en el aire mientras succionaba la sangre a través de su cuello

Shino solto a sakura y esta callo bruscamente al suelo

-**maldito shino pudo ser mas delicado conmigo**- decia internamente sakura

- que que.. Te pasa... Pensé que era... Vegetariano- decía Hinata arrinconada a la pared

-no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de deliciosa sangre humana paseando por la escuela, me invitaba a beberla- dijo shino lamiendose los labios y hacercandoce lentamente a Hinata.

Las chicas empezaron a levantarse y decir sangre, sangre sangre

-**malditas humanas son vampiros no zombies U-.-)**- pensaba shino

-chi...chicas por favor no...- decia Hinata a punto de llorar

-CAISTE- gritaron las 5 chicas

-son muy malas dijo Hinata con un lindo puchero, ahora le tengo miedo a shino-

-shino solo tenia un signo de interrogación. (-.- ?)

-muy bien arreglate para ir a clases, tu también shino- dijo sakura demandante

-**ahora veo por que trajo mi uniforme**- penso shino

-en frente de ustedes?- pregunto algo sonrrojado el Vampiro

-no te preocupes te vemos que un hermano mayor- dijo temari como si fuera de lo mas normal ver a chicos cambiarce de ropa en sus narices (recuerden que tiene hermanos y van a piscinas y no se ponen muchas ropa)

-ya que- dijo un muy rojo shino

Ya todos arreglados para ir a clases salieron de los dormitorios y se dirigieron al salon de clases.

Cuando llegaron al salon se encontraba Kabuto, naruto,y nuestro querido azabache (sasuke) no le gusto que shino llegara con las chicas en especial con cierta pelirrosa (*¬¬ por que sera), sakura vio a Kabuto se alejo de sus amigas y se sentó a su lado, cosa que a sasuke tampoco le gusto ( D: si es celoso)

-hola sempai a parecer somos compañeros de clase- dijo sakura muy serca de Kabuto para el gusto de sasuke (inner kathee: te hare sufrir por matar a mi lindo Itachi...

Midori U.P: U¬¬ aun no se por que le dejo escribir las partes de celos)

-Hola, al parecer si- dijo Kabuto levemente sonrojado

-nee sempai alguien mas se sienta a tu lado?- pregunto curiosa sakura

-no, al parecer no soy del agrado de muchos- (disculpen a mi inner kathee si ha echo que Kabuto parezca mas gay de lo que es U¬¬)

-entonces no te importa que sea tu compañera de mesa?

-no, la verdad tu compañía es muy agradable-

Eso que dijo kabuto hizo que nuestra pelirosa se sonrojara, cosa que a sasuke no le gusto

-psss, teeeeeemeeeeeeeee-

-teeeeeeeemeeeeee-

-teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemeeeeeeeeeee-

-Tks dobe que quieres- pregunto un obstinado sasuke (por que sera ¬¬?)

-te gusta sakura-chaaaaaan C: - dijo Naruto con una cara zorruna y una sonrisa picarona

-pe..pero que dices do..dobe-dijo sasuke-** mierda desde cuando tartamudeo-** pensó sasuke

Naruto tenia una cara de WTF sasuke sonrojado y tartamudeando eso no pasa todos los días

-OOOOOHH! -grito el rubio- SASUKE ESTA ENAMORADO! Grito naruto parandoce de su asiento señalando acusadoramente a sasuke

Para la mala suerte de sasuke todos ya habían llegado al salón de clases (o mejor dicho yo inner Kathee es la que tiene el teclado *risa sadicamentemalvada* cof cof)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue el grito de las fansgirl de Sasuke

-sabia que este día llegaría- decir la zor...cof cof, la Gata de Karin (apareció la zorra \o/ )

- no sauke me eligio a mi- dijo la hermana de Karin , Tayuya hermana

Y así empezó la pelea por quien le gustaba a sasuke (definitivamente odiaria ser sasuke, por que así no te aria sufrir yo Inner kathee *risa sadicamentemalvada* cof cof)

A sakura no le importo al parecer era mas interesante hablar con Kabuto que estar viendo peleas estúpidas (la verdad, ¬_¬)

-**a sakura no le importa saber quien me gusta** pensaba el azabache lobo menor

-ves lo que ocasionas dobe- dijo sasuke dándole un zape a naruto

-si eres malo tte'bayo (╥﹏╥)- decia el lindo kitsune

-hmp-

Por la puerta apareció un "hombre" de tes blaaaaaanca cabello negro y largo, unos extraños aretes/sarcillos (como los quieran llamar lo que se pone en las orejas, eso mismo) que para ino eran no a la moda, unos extrañas marcas lilas bajo sus ojos, tenia una apariencia de serpiente

-buenas tardes alumnos para los que no me conocen soy orochimaru - escribía nuestro primer profesor del día en la pizarra- soy el encargado de impartir clases de historia tanto de humanos como de monstruos, muy bien pasare la asistencia para que nos conozcamos mejor

paso la lista se presentaron todos los de la clase 3-B, Kabuto, Naruto, Sasuke,Gaara,Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiva, Chouji, Haku, Kimimaro, Juugo, Suigatsu, Sora, sakura, tente, hinata, Ino, temari, karin, tayuya, matsuri (la ultima a quien odio a muerte)

-**ese es un profesor es, da, pero, nose**- pensaba sakura

-**eso no es un profesor, eso no es un profesor, eso no es un profesor, eso no es un profesor**- este era el mantra que trataba de creerse Hinata (pobre ahora tiene mas trauma, al menos este no fue causada por Ino y sakura)

- **prefiero a Gui-sensei en ropa interior que a el**- pensaba tente sin ganas de ofender a su querido sensei

-**nada me da miedo, he visto la forma de gaara, y e lidiado con su actitud no le tengo miedo a estos senseis**- pensaba una temari orgullosa

- **que hara mi onii-san, que genial pensar en mi onii-san, espero que este bien**- pensaba Ino (ella feliz pensando en su hermano y las otras traumadas)

- **orochimaru-sama haaass** (intento de suspiro)- pensaba Kabuto (*¬*) (al parecer a alguien le gusta orochimaruuuu)

-blabla, el hombre, blablablabla, en la época blablabla- hablaba orochimaru

Riiinng rinng riiin (salvados por la campana)

Todas las chicas salieron corriendo a los patios, todos lo alumnos habian salido quedando solo Kabuto ( ⊙.◎)

-etto Orochimaru-sama- llamo Kabuto muy sonrojado al mencionado

-dime Kabuto -

-me alegra , que que usted sea,sea nuevamente nuestro maestro-

-lo dices por tus compañeros o por ti- dijo orochimaru acercándose sensualmente a Kabuto

- sensei- dijo kabuto antes de que sus labios fueran prisioneros de la boca de orochimaru

(Midori sigue tu, a mi solo me gusta escribir cosas que molesten a sasuke... M.U.P: ok)

Kabuto poso sus manos por el cuello de su sensei mientras orochimaru apretaba los glúteos del menor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **Los dejare con la intriga, cambio de escena **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el comedor, todos con su platos en las mesas los chicos de 3-B y 5-C estaban juntos

-onii-san- gritaba ino mientras se dirigia a la mesa

Los chicos quedaron ¿cual onii-san? Esepto sakura que sabia de quien se trataba

-onii-chan te guarde un puesto- dijo deidara muy alegre

-rubia alfin aceptaste que la rubia con tetas es tu hermana- dijo muy divertido hidan

-callate y respetala- dijo Deidara

-sempai es hermano de Ino- pregunto tobi con un dedito en la mascara donde se suponia que estaba su boca (*¬* te como)

-**que lindo se ve- ****controlate seremos descubierto-**** pero es que miralo**- se debatia zetsu con... ¿Zetsu?

-callate tobi-

-pero sempai, tobi es un buen chico- (*¬* si si lo eres)

-ya tobi mi onii-san dijo que hicieras silencio- dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-pero tobi no a echo nada malo- dijo mi cara de paleta favorito

-ya dejen a tobi en paz- dijo sakura abrazandolo posesivamente- tobi es un buen, tierno y lindo chico- dijo la pelirosa besando la cabeza de tobi

-**estupida pelirosa suelta a mi tobi-**** cotrolate no llegaremos a nada matandola,al parecer sasuke siente algo por ella y metiiendonos con ella no llegariamos a nada bueno con el primo de tobi****- tienes razon-** si pensaron los zetsus \o/

- **por que me siento asi?, por que no cae rendida a mis pies?** -se preguntaba sasuke

Zetsu se harto de ver a Su tobi abrazado por sakura y se fue.

-nee sakura puedes soltar a tobi- decia el lobito cara de paleta (*¬* de verdad te voy a comer)

-no quiero tobi es muy tierno y huele rico-dijo sakura (*¬* no lo dudo)

-pero quiero ver que le paso a zetsu-sempai-

-ok, pero si deidara se vuelve a meter contigo me dices y enriedo sus cuatro lenguas a un poster siiiii- dijo sakura dirigiendole una mirada muy aterradora a Deidara, mirada que le devolvio Ino defendiendo a si "onii-san"

Sakura solto a tobi quien se dirigio a buscar a Zetsu, pero entre Ino y Sakura habia una batalla de miradas.

-**que chica, en definitiva mi corazon se sinte bien viendo a Ino**- pensaba Gaara

-**por que no se fija en mi?**- pensaba un muy depresivo Sasuke

-**hinata sabra cosinar ramen, debe de ser rico al igual que sus labios**- pensaba naruto

(Ya les digo que paso no desesperen U¬_¬)

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'Flash Back'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

_Hinata aun no alcanzaba a sus amiga y se perdió en el extenso campus, así que decidió sentarse a pie de un árbol a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pero pensar en un cangrejo anaranjado la hizo recordar a Naruto_

_-Naruto es muy lindo pero nunca se fijaria en mi-_

_- y por que no?- se escucho al otro lado del árbol_

_-por que no tengo nada de especial, y diferente-_

_-pero eres humana y aqui no hay muchos-_

_-si pero estan mis 5 amigos (esta contando a nagato)-_

_-tu me pareces perfecta para ese tal naruto-_

_-no creo que lo parezca a demás no se si le gusto-_

_-Que te hace pensar eso?- pregunto la voz_

_-es que seria muy difícil?-_

_- y que te haría cambiar de opinión?-_

_-que naruto-kun me besara-_

_Hinata cerro los ojos como si eso fuera a pasar pero cuándo estuvo a punto de abrirlos sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, hinata se dejo llevar ese beso era calido, y muy tierno, cuando se separaron Hinata se sorprendio al ver a naruto y dijo:_

_-en definitiva dormir tanto hace que sueñe despierta-_

_-eres muy graciosa hinata, no dejes de dormir mucho yo duermo mucho y es genial, espero que ahora no creeas que pienzo que eres menos para mi, me gustas, y espero que te guste salir conmigo para conocernos mejor te parece-_

_-Hai- dijo Hinata muy roja al darce cuenta que no es un sueÑo, pero a lo lejos vio a temari pasar, se despidio de naruto para irrce, pero naruto la jalo y le dio otro beso y mas profundo_

_-ahora si, nos vemos hinata- el kitsune dio un beso rapido y se fue, Hinata corrio en direccion a los dormitorio para alcanzar a temari tocando sus labios_

**End flash back**

(Ahora veo por que durmio tan placidamente)

Hinata se sonrojo al ver a naruto, quien la miraba intensamente

Sakura se levanto de la mesa y dijo- voy a dormir me queda tiempo de sobra antes de la próxima clase-

Sasuke se fue a tras de sakura "disimuladamente" claro si disimuladamente es agarrar a sakura del brazo y llevarla a rastras a quien sabe donde, si disimulo muy bien, todo los presentes O.o

-Oye hinata puedo hablar contigo a solas- dijo el Kitsune

-claro naruto- respondio la susodicha

-pein, puedo hablar un momento contigo- dijo nagato mas rojo a no poder y con la cabeza gacha

Pein solo asintio

-ino acompañame a la biblioteca por favor- dijo gaara, kankuro y temari quedaron ⊙.◎

por que uso porfavor y hacia una chica

-claro, ya regreso onii-san-

Deidara miro a sasori esperando que le dijera algo y...

-Deidara, me gustaría preguntarte algo- dijo Itachi \o\\o/o/

-Ca-claro- dijo deidara sonrojado

-no me lo puedo creer itachi itachi uchiha, hablar conmigo, que sea algo lindo brincaba mentalmente el rubio- (U¬¬ subnormal no que queria que fuera sasori, vaya que lo olvidas rapido cuando itachi te habla)

Sasori le dirigio una de esas miradas que matan a itachi, pero el mayor de los uchihas le dirigio una donde se podia leer "**lo hiciste sufrir por zorra ahora te aguantas, y te quedas quieto y dejas que lo conquiste por que ahora es mio y no le hará daño a diferencia de ti**" (si eso es lo que cualquiera entenderia con la mirada "no pienso nada" de itachi :D)

- hidan quieres ir al cuarto?- dijo Kakuzu al oido del Jashinista

-joder kakuzu si seras pervertido, dejame respirar-

- dejare que seas tu el que me folle, si nos vamos ahora- dijo kakuzu lamiendo el lobulo de hidan

-nos vemos chico- grito el jashinista llevandose a rastras al tacaño (ahora quien es el pevertido U¬_¬)

Los demas se perdieron por ahí pero, tente y kankuro quedaron en la mesa

-oye tente quieres ir por un trozo de pastel-

-claro, seria genial-

Continuaraa...

**N/A si seré mala y lo dejare ahí, ye es escrito mucho, me duelen mis deditos, yo escribo los capítulos, con mi teléfono, y los publico también por mi teléfono, y mi telefono hay veces que se calienta mucho y me los quema.**

**Inner Kathee: tuuuuuuu por que dejaste que sasuke se llevara a sakura, quiero que sufra mas.**

**Midori U.P: calmate hay mas personas a quien molestar por ejemplo sasori...**

**Inner kathee: me gusta como piensas**

**Midori U.P: que conste no odio a sasori la verdad amo a tooooooodos los akatsuki es solo que amo el itadei por lo tanto sasori tiene que quedar como el malo, pero sera bueno al final**

**Inner daimar: me gusta cuando hacen las pases :D**

**Inner kathee: nee midori eso es una cucaracha?**

**Midori U.P: Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**Siguiente escena midori escondiendose debajo de la cama de su mama**

**Midori U.P: estupida cucaracha se te partan las patas para cantar la cucaracha la cucaracha ya no puede caminar**

**Inner kathee: eso nunca falla , auhc, inner daimar por que me pegas**

**Inner daimar: por mala sabes lo dificil que sera sacarla debajo de la cama, y tiene que ser antes de que llegue mami briceila, acaso se te olvida lo que paso la ultima vez**

**Ineer kathee con posision de trauma: yo no lo hice solo crei ber una cucaracha gomen mami gomen, no me metere mas con Midori pero no me quites mis mangas Yaoi no lo hagas por favor**

**Inner daimar: disculpen los horrores ortográfico **

**Avances del próximo capítulo**

_**Capitulo 4: momentos románticos, recuerdos y celos a flote**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo una escena para cada pareja, conoceremos las parajas que saldran es este fic, y algunas son Crack, habra celos y recuerdos de nuestras humana, sabremos por que a ino le afecto lo de "el hermano" y por que se alegró al fingir tener uno, que paso entre orochimaru y kabuto, hidan realmente follo a kakuzu, no lo se todo estoy y mas en el proximo capitulo de K.M.S**_

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	4. chapter 4

**Cap 4 K.M.S**

**N/A: bueno gente bonita aqui les traigo el capítulo 4 de K.M.S espero les guste este capítulo, gracias por los review **

**Aiko-Uchiha05. darkzuryan. Luneskavier-chan. Y a todos aquellos que han agregado esta historia a favoritos **

**Midori U.P: dilo dilo dilo dilo**

**Inner Daimar: dilo dilo dilo dilo**

**Inner Kathee: (¬_¬) este es un buen fic **

**Midori U.P: Inner daimar lo gravaste**

**Inner Daimar: siiiii**

**Inner Kathee: bakas, me voy**

**Midori U.P: a donde?**

**Inner daimar a un lugar lejos de ustedes par de dobesy irresponsables**

**Midori U.P: me dijo dobe (****﹏****) y irresponsable porque?**

**Inner Daimar: te he dicho que no le hagas caso**

**Inner Kathee: por que te tardas deeeeeeeeemaaaaaaaciiiiaaadooooo en publicar nee Midori**

**Midori U.P: que?**

**Inner kathee: CUCARACHAAAA!**

**Midori U.P: Kyyyyaaaaaaaaa. Alejenla de mi**

**Inner Kathee: Inner daimar te acuerdas de lo que le paso el año pasado a Midori.**

**Inner daimar: te refieres a eso?**

**Inner Kathee: sii a eso *risa sadicamentemalvada***

**Midori U.P: no lo digan, tu Inner kathe tienes la culpa de que tenga cucarachafovia **

**Inner Kathee: yooo *cara de fingida inocencia***

**Inner Daimar: vamos admite que fue gracioso**

**Midori U.P: no lo fue, me siento Hinata con los conos de helado solo que en ves de helados son cucarachas **

**Inner Kathee: pero que culpa tengo yo de que justo cuando te empuje pasábamos por una alcantarilla abierta y había miles de cucarachas **

**Midori en un rincón con el fondo negro agachada haciendo circulitos en el piso**

**Inner Daimar: al menos yo te ayude a salir de ahí **

**Inner Kathee: gue gue gue los gritos que pegavas**

**Zape para Inner kathee de parte de inner daimar**

**Inner daimar: mientras hago que a Midori se le olvide lo que paso sigan leyendo**

**Advertencia: en este capítulo habrá cartelitos**

**Disculpen la tardanza gente nosotras estudiamos y los profesores se ponen de acuerdo para tener exámenes exposiciones y entrega de trabajos todos los días y eso es triste**

**Anteriormente en K.M.S**

_Sakura se levanto de la mesa y dijo- voy a dormir me queda tiempo de sobra antes de la próxima clase-_

_Sasuke se fue a tras de sakura "disimuladamente" claro si disimuladamente es agarrar a sakura del brazo y llevarla a rastras a quien sabe donde, si disimulo muy bien, todo los presentes O.o_

_-Oye hinata puedo hablar contigo a solas- dijo el Kitsune _

_-claro naruto- respondio la susodicha_

_-pein, puedo hablar un momento contigo- dijo nagato mas rojo a no poder y con la cabeza gacha_

_Pein solo asintio_

_-ino acompañame a la biblioteca por favor- dijo gaara, kankuro y temari quedaron __._

_por que uso porfavor y hacia una chica_

_-claro, ya regreso onii-san-_

_Deidara miro a sasori esperando que le dijera algo y... _

_-Deidara, me gustaría preguntarte algo- dijo Itachi \o\\o/o/ _

_-Ca-claro- dijo deidara sonrojado _

_-no me lo puedo creer itachi itachi uchiha, hablar conmigo, que sea algo lindo brincaba mentalmente el rubio- (U¬¬ subnormal no que queria que fuera sasori, vaya que lo olvidas rapido cuando itachi te habla)_

_Sasori le dirigio una de esas miradas que matan a itachi, pero el mayor de los uchihas le dirigio una donde se podia leer "lo hiciste sufrir por zorra ahora te aguantas, y te quedas quieto y dejas que lo conquiste por que ahora es mio y no le hará daño a diferencia de ti" (si eso es lo que cualquiera entenderia con la mirada "no pienso nada" de itachi :D)_

_- hidan quieres ir al cuarto?- dijo Kakuzu al oido del Jashinista_

_-joder kakuzu si seras pervertido, dejame respirar-_

_- dejare que seas tu el que me folle, si nos vamos ahora- dijo kakuzu lamiendo el lobulo de hidan_

_-nos vemos chico- grito el jashinista llevandose a rastras al tacaño (ahora quien es el pevertido U¬_¬)_

_Los demas se perdieron por ahí pero, tente y kankuro quedaron en la mesa_

_-oye tente quieres ir por un trozo de pastel-_

_-claro, seria genial-_

**Capítulo 4: momentos románticos, recuerdos y celos a flote (primera parte)**

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.Sakura y Sasuke.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

-y a ti que te pasa? estas demente sueltameee- decía sakura mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Sasuke

Sasuke hacia oídos sordos, Sasuke se metió con Sakura en un salón cerro la puerta y acorraló a Sakura en la Puerta

-por qué no me prestas atención?- pregunto Sasuke

-de que hablas baka, tienes pulgas o acaso tienes rabia?- respondió sakura con mucha rabia y el ceño fruncido

(Inner kathee: sasukito no creas que haré que sakura caiga de inmediato a tus pies, sufrirás primero *risa sadicaamentemalevola*)

-por que no cae ante mi, por que no te enamoras de mi- pensaba sasuke

-te comió la lengua el gato, o que?- sakura estaba mas que molesta tenia planeado dormir (M.U.P: quien no se molesta con eso)

-callate eres una molestia, pelo chicle con la frente grande...-

Plaaaaffffff se escucho la mano de sakura contra la cara de sasuke, sasuke coloco su mano en el lugar afectado

-si tanto te molesto para que me traes contigo a este lugar- sakura empujó a sasuke y salio del salón

Sasuke quedo mas que sorprendido ninguna chica antes le había rechazado y menos cacheteado

(Inner Kathee: pues toma gue gue gue, suuufre)

-estúpido sasuke- pensaba la pelirrosa conteniendo la lágrimas- por que me tubo que decir así jamás me a gustado que me llamen así

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.Flash Back.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

_Una niña de pelo rosa estaba sentada en el piso ocultando su rostro con sus manos apoyándolas en sus rodillas, mientras unos niños estaban a. Su alrededor_

_Niño 1: eres una molestia_

_Niño 2: si es muy fea_

_Niño 3: quien querría a una niña con la frente tan grande_

_Niña 1: para que te pintas el cabello de ese color parece que se te pego un chicle en todo el pelo_

_-yo no me pinto el pelo, este es mi color natural, mi mami me dice que soy linda- decía sakura entre lágrimas_

_Niño 3: dice que eres linda solo por que eres su hija eres_

_Frentona, molistia y fea _

_Frentona, molistia y fea _

_Frentona, molistia y fea _

_Frentona, molistia y fea _

_Coreaban los niños señalando a la pelirrosa._

_Desde ese dia sakura odia que le digan asi, solo permite que su mejor amiga ino la llame asi, por que ella le dijo que a pesar de tener la frente grande era muy bonita_

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' ****The end flash back'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

Sakura se fue a su habitación se lavó su cara y se acostó a dormir no tenia ganas de volver a las clases

Sasuke estaba en los patios de la escuela recostado en el césped nunca se habia sentido asi, se sentía humillado al ser rechazado y abofeteado

-pero que le pasa a esa chica acaso no me ve, claro que no me ve, por que si me viera aun estaríamos en el salón los dos solos... Deja de pensar en eso, esa chica me saca de mi- se debatía sasuke

**'.'.'.'.'.' Zetsu y Tobi '.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

-zetsu, zetsu espere zetsu- decia tobi mientras trataba de alcanzar al dos colores

Zetsu al escuchar que lo llamaban volteó a ver quien era el que lo necesitaba y cuando vio a tobi se echo a correr a los bosques de K.M.S, pero tobi lo persiguió hasta que ninguno podía mas.

Zetsu paro y se apoyo en su rodillas tratando de recobrar el aire al igual que tobi (*¬* yo te ayudo a recobrar el aire tobi)

-nee zetsu por que se fue, acaso tobi hizo algo malo- pregunto tobi con notoria inocencia

- no es eso, es es...- **es que no nos gusta que te toquen**- algo así

-y por que a zetsu no le gusta que otro toquen a tobi, acaso tobi es feo (╥﹏╥)

?

(No no lo eres, eres tiernamente sexy *¬*)

-no es que no me gusta que toquen lo que es mio- **y tu eres nuestro**-

-pero tobi no es una mascota- (*¬* eres lo que tu quieras tobi)

-no eres mio como una mascota- **quiero que seas mio como una pareja**-

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'Ino y Gaara'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

-dime gaara que querías hablar conmigo (¬_¬)

-¿Ino por que me miras así? (¬_¬)

-por que me da la gana (¬_¬)-

-pero al menos sonríe te traje acá a la biblioteca para decirte que me gusta y tu me miras indiferente- Gaara se tapó la boca pero ya era tarde ya había dicho lo que se suponía iba a ser "romántico", gaara estaba suuuuuuper sonrojado

Ino (O.O) -de de.. De verdad te te gusto-

Gaara solo asintió avergonzado

-kyaaaaaaa

Gaara no entendía por que ino gritaba parecía indignada bajo la mirada, el piso parecía mas inetresante que mirar a ino

-**soy un idiota, soy un idiota, soy un idiota yo por necio no le hubiese dicho nada, me veía mejor serio y CALLADO**- ésto era lo que pensaba Gaara pero sintió que lo abrazaban

-tu también me gustas mucho desde ese dia…

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.Flash Back.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

_-He chicas a donde vamos?- preguntaba la peli rosa _

_-a mi casa- dijo temari- tengo que hacer la cena para mis hermanos mis padres están de viaje de negocios y los hombres no cosinan- decía temari con frustacion por tener que hace tragazón para vagos machistas_

_-CONOCEREMOS A TIS HERMANOS?- pregunto/gritaron ino y tente_

_-si dejen lo exageradas, lástima que hinata tubo que ir con su familia de campamento no estamos completas T-T- _dijo Temari con cascaditas

-la. Exagerada es otra (U¬_¬)- dijo Sakura con una gota

Las 4 chicas llegaron a la casa de los No Sabaku, todo estaba a oscuras, las chicas pasaban con cautela buscando el interruptor

Cuando...

-temari- llamo Gaara con su voz de ultratumba

-kyyaaaaaaaaa- gritaron las chicas cuando Gaara encendió la luz

- y vives a aquí y no sabes donde esta el interruptor?- dijo kankuro que salia de por ahí de un cuarto

-jajaja ↜intento de risa nerviosa) es que es la primera vez que mis amigas vienen.. - dijo temari

Gaara (¬_¬)

Kankuro (Un_n)

-muy bien ellas son, tente, sakura y Ino, hinata no pudo venir T-T chicas ellos son mis hermanos mayores Kankuro y Gaara- presento temari a los mencionados

-es un placer- dijo tente

-el gusto es nuestro-dijo Sakura

-esperamos ser buenos amigos- dijo Ino

-kyyaaa es tan sexy ese pelirrojo, es muy lindo, ese kaji la hace ver tan genial, quiero comérmelo a besos- pensaba la Yamanaka

-nosotros igual cierto gaara- dijo Kankuro dandole codazos a su hermano para que dijera algo

-(¬_¬) como sea- (¬_¬ si serás gaara si serás)

Las tarde transcurrió normal las chicas hablaban cura chasqueaba la lengua cada vez que ino hablaba Kankuro trataba de que su hermano no fuera ta borde (como si fuera posible) y Ino pensaba y su lindo pelirrojo

**'.'.'.'.'.'. The end flash back'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

-pero como puedes decir que te gusto si desde que nos conocimos te he tratado mal- dijo gaara escondiendo su rostros en el hombro de Ino

-jajajaja, por eso mismo no eres como otros chicos que se la pasan besando el suelo que piso- (¬_¬ presumida)

-no te da asco que sea un monstruo, y si solo quiero matarte- decía Gaara no se crea que alguien a parte de su familia le quisiera

-eso te hace diferente y especial además no te veo como un monstruo me gusta como eres, nee vamos al comedor quieres?- dijo la rubia alejándose de gaara y tomandole la mano para guiarlo

Gaara asintió y se dejo guiar por la rubia, apretando mas el agarre como si ino lo fuese a soltar, una debil sonrisa se asomó en gaara

(¬_¬Que? Pensaron que se iban a besar o algo asi, no gente hay que dejarlos que se acostumbren al echo de que se gustan)

Ellos iban caminando tomados de la mano cuando vieron pasar a sakura llorando ino arrastro a Gaara para ver que le pasaba

-Sakura espera- gritaba la rubia tratando de llamar la atención de la pelo chicle

Sakura paro de correr cuando vio que era su amiga y se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar.

-creo que no encajo aquí mejor me voy a demás no creo que se den de cuenta que no estoy- pensaba el pelirrojo

Gaara se iba a levantar cuando ino lo tomo de la mano y se recosto en su hombro (recuerden sakura se lanzo sobre ellos cayeron al suelos y ahora están sentados el él) mientras que con la otra sobaba los cabellos rosas de su amiga para que se calmara y pudiera contarle lo que le sucedía

-ino *moquea* no me pueden gustar chicos *moquea* no patanes *moquea*-

-tranquila pequeña uno no decide de quien enamorarse shhh ya, dile a Ino que te pasa- (¬_¬ no te copies de tobi el lo hace mejor)

Sakura le relato lo que le sucedió con sasuke (relato que me ahorrare)

-ese hijo de su madre como se atreve a decirte frentona solo yo y mas nadie, ya vera lo que le psara nadie se mete con mi sakura NADIE- dijo ino echando humo por las orejas

Ino se levanto dejando solo a Gaara y sakua mientras iba vendiciendo y diciendo lindas palabras dirigidas a Sasuke

-ESQUE YA VERA, LOMATOOOO- se escuchaba desde lejos

-ya estas mejor- dijo gaara ofreciendole la mano para que se levantara

-des desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunto la peli rosa

-(U¬_¬) todo el tiempo yo estaba con ino y contigo-

-oh!- a sakura se le subieron los colores a la cara

-chaaaan que vergüenza no puede ser- decía la inner de sakura

-no tienes por qué preocuparte por algo como eso, eres una chica muy linda, y por lo que veo te importa lo que diga el Uchiha así que enamóralo por lo que eres y demuéstrale que no eres una de esas chica que están todo el tiempo detrás de el-dijo Gaara? (O.O ni yo me lo creo)

-gracias *moquea* tienes razón *moquea* le demostrare lo que es capaz de hacer sakura Haruno- dicho esto sakura se despidió de Gaara y se dirigió a su cuarto pues ella tenía planeado dormir y nadie iba a evitar eso ( o/ viva la pereza)

Ya Gaara solo pensó- **al menos se que ino me corresponde, me pregunto que será del Uchiha-**

Con ino y Sasuke (inner kathee: gue gue gue *risa sadicamentepervertida* Midori U.P: (U¬_¬)

Sasuke iba de lo mas normal y tranquilo cuando…

-TUUUUU-

-Que?-dijo Sasuke

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A LLAMAR A SAKURA FRENTONA ESO SOLO YOOO, ME OISTE- dijo una muy cabreada ino

-quien no te olle si estas GRITANDO- dijo Sasuke con su sarcasmo made in Uchiha

-MIRA LOBITO ATRVETE A METERTE CON SAKURA OTRAVES Y CREEME NO QUERRAS SABER QUE PASARA CONTIGO- y pun ino le metio tremenda cacheta

-QUE TIENE LAS HUMANAS QUE NO VEN QUE SOY SASUKE UCHIHA- decía Sasuke sobamdoce su segunda cachetada del dia

(inner kathee: porque no me dejaste hacer que muriera?¬_¬ Midori U.P: por que no tendrá sentido la historia ¬_¬)

**'.'.'.'.'. Nagato y Pain '.'.'.'.'.**

**-**usted y Konan están saliendo?- pregunto el pelirojo

-no-

-a usted le gusta alguien-

-no-

-ni siquiera le llama la atención alguien-

-no, este nagato?

-si :D

-no que tartamudeabas mucho?

-etto solo tartamudeo cuando estoy nervioso, pero no lo hago cuando estoy con alguien que me transmite confianza co como usted sempai- dijo nagato con un tierno sonrojo

-**le transmito confianza nadie jamás me había dicho algo asi, y con ese sonrojo se ve tan lindo, o. O yo acabo de pensar eso no, puede ser esto es extraño y por un HUMANO- **de debatía internamente pain

-nadia antes me había dicho eso- dijo pain con un pequeño sonrjo

-nee sempai-

-pain solo dime pain-

-pain, me preguntaba si usted quisiera salir alguna vez conmigo, sino es mucha molestia-

Dijo nagato casi tanrojo como su cabello mientras miraba el piso y jugaba con sus pies

(Están sentados en una bancas del patio central de K.M.S)

-veras yo no…

-no se preocupe sempai entiendo- dijo nagato mientra trataba de contener las lagrimas

-**sabía que me rechazaría- **pensó el rechazado

Antes de que nagato se fuera pain lo tomo del brazo y le dijo- veras yo no siento nada por nadie, pero siento cosas contigo, cosas que jamás eh sentido por nadie y si quiero salir contigo y ver que es esto que me haces sentir, entendido-

-Ha-Hai –

-bueno que te parece si nos vemos esta noche aquí y caminamos y comemos juntos?-

-eso seria lindo sempai-

-nagato que te dije-

-gomen gomen pain-

Los chicos volvieron al comedor pero escucharon un greterio

-quien te crees que eres para grtar y golpear a Sasuke-kun- dijo una monsterchica del monton

-y a ustedes que les importa- dijo Ino

-pues veras yo soy su futura novia y me importa- dijo otra

-claro que no yo sere su futura novia-

-jajajajajaja, son patéticas estar atrás de un chico cuando a el legusta una humana TARADAS – dijo ino estaba a punto de abalanzarce sobre ellas cuando alguien la atrajo hacia si mismo y la abrazo por la cintura

-que les pasa, tiene algún problema con mi novia?- dijo Gaara (O.O de verdad es Gaara)

-QUEE? – gritaron todos los presentes

-pero yo pensé que tu estabas enamorado de mi- dijo una chica de cabello corto color marron

-no matsuri jamas me enamoraría de ti, vamos ino la gente molesta-

Pain y nagato O.O

-nagato creo que deberíamos ir al salón esto esta muy concurrido-

-hai-

Y se diriguieron a los salones

-nee Gaara por que dijiste que era tu novia?-pregunto ino muy sonrojada

-para que no se te lanzaran enciam esas salvajes- dijo Gaara admirando el sonrojo de ino

-ha por eso-

-a y por que me gustaría que lo fueras-

**'.'.'.'.'. Hinata y Naruto'.'.'.'.'.**

**-**oye Hinata me gustaría preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo a comer helados?- pregunto el kitsune

-NOOOO estas demente?

-pero por que dices eso?-

-veras ino y sakura

**'.'.'.'.'. ****Flash Back'.'.'.'.'.**

_ino, Sakura, tente y Temari llevaban esperando a Hinata mas de dos horas, no contestaba su celular nisiquiera contestaba su celular_

_-es que cuando llegue ya vera- decía ino_

_-jajajaja- ria sakura_

_-que le harán?- preguntaron tente y temari conocían muy bien a sus dos amigas_

_-naaada naaada- decían las vengadoras del tiempo perdido_

_30 minutos mas y Hinata llego corriendo y jadeando por la carrera que había dado_

_-nee chicas quieren comer helado?- pregunto sakura_

_-siii- dijeron las 4chicas_

_Ya en la eladeria sakura y ino compraron dos conos de helado y las demás de tacita _

_-nee sakura no crees que a los pechos de hinata le faltan altura están un poco fuera de orbita- dijo ino fingiendo preocupación_

_-sabes en internet lei que el helado ayuda a ergirlos- dijo sakura _

_-eso es genial, no crees hinata- dijo ino con una sonrisa muy extraña_

_-etto chicas que van a hacer- dijo una hinata asustada_

_-esto me sienta mal- dijo temari en un susurro atente_

_-Ami igual- le respondio de la misma forma tente a temari_

_Ino y sakura se miraron y jalaron a inata de la camisa por suerte llevaba solo una camisa de tirantes pues asi se le hizo mas fasil meter el elado en la blusa de hinata_

_Hinata se fue a su casa, mientras temari la seguía y tente se quedo diciéndole a sakura y a ino que se tenían que disculpar por lo que le hicieron a la pobre hinata._

_Hinta no les hablo a sakura y a ino por 2 semanas pero luego de una charla a obligada pir parte de la no Sabaku y la de los moñotos hicieron las paces (U¬_¬ yo las cacheto y no les hablo por más de un mes)_

**'.'.'.'.'. the end flash back'.'.'.'.'.**

**-**hinata no te preocupes yo no te hare nada de eso, no me atrevería- dijo naruto rascandoce su mejilla y mirando a un lado sonrojado por pensar en los pechos de hinata cubiertos de helado (pervertido)

-ok naruto-kun pero que no sea de cono de helado- dijo Hinata muy sonrojada por contar lo que le cusedio

**'.'.'.'.'. Kakuzu y Hidan'.'.'.'.'.**

Kakuzu y Hidan no aguantaron y se fueron al bosque de K.M.S por el lado este (al lado contrario de donde están Zetsu y tobi)

-estas seguro de que quieres que te folle Kakuzu, es tu primera vez y no quiero que no la disfrutes- dijo el Jashinista muy sonrojado

-no te preocupes, ya dije que te amo, y quiero que tu seas el primero y el ultimo como lo seré yo para ti- respondio el tacaño

Empezaron a besarce desenfrenadamente, metiendo sus manos bajos sus ropas y quitándola, ya que molestaba y el contacto los hacia perder la cabeza y sentirse mas, rosar sus cuerpos.

Kakuzu, fue quitando los pantalones del Jashinista junto con sus boxers mientras bajaba con ellos, quedando a la altura de su miembro y empezando a besarlo y lamerlo, logrando sacar suspiros de la boca del peliblanco.

-mmgg, Kakuzu sigue asi ahhh-

A Kakuzu lo ponían mas duros esos gemidos tan eróticos, lo ponían a mil engullo completo el miembro del Jashinista quería mas del él quería que llenara su boca con su esencia, esa esencia que lo volvia loco desde la primera vez que lo probo.

Hidan no aguanto mas y se corrió en la boca de su novio, sastifaciendo a Kakuzu ya que era lo que esperaba, el tacaño se levanto y beso los labios de Hidan, lo necesitaba quería sentirse propiedad del Jashinista.

-hidan hasme tuyo marcame como tuyo-

Hidan al escuchar eso de kakuzo, lo despojo de tosas sus prendas con desesperación hace mucho que deseaba hacer a Kakuzu suyo, luego que dejo a Kakuzu sin ninguna prenda deboro suboca y descendió por sucuello lamiendo besando y mordiéndolo dejando marac para que supieran que el también era dueño de Kakuzu, bajo por su pecho dejando un rastro de saliva y llego a los pezones empezó con el derecho lamiéndolo, besándolo chupando y mordiéndolo mientras que con la mano pellizcaba y jalaba el izquierdo, cambio de pezón ya no chupaba el derecho sino que haora lo hacia con el izquierdo, Kakuzu se sentía a morir jamas pensó que ser uke se sintiera tan bien pero claro jamas lo admitiría.

Hidan se sentía feliz al fin le haría saber como se sentía el cada vez que lo hacia sullo, bajo por el adomen de Kakuzu con su lengua y se arrodillo frente al miembro de Kakuzu, el tacaño creía que empesaria a lamerlo, pero en vez de eso le indico que se acostara en la grama del bosque, el obedeció tal vez a si seria as placentero que se la chupara, pero cuando creía que idan empesaria a lamer su miembro dirigio su lengua a la virginal entrada de Kakuzu, el tacaño solo pudo arquear la espalda per el placer que le proporcionaba esa lengua, el jamas había lubricado de esa manera a Hidan pero en otra oportunidad le dedicaría las mismas caricias con su lengua en su entrada

-hidan eso se …mmmg siente mmg aahh muy bien- decía Kakuzu mientras trataba de contener los gemido

Hidanestaba concentrado en su tarea de lamer la entrada, cuando vio que estaba bien lubricada metio un primer dedo.

-duele, sacalo decia kakuzu entre sollozos

-shhhh, no te preocupes Kakuzu, pronto pasara creeme después de todo tu me hiciste lo mismo- dijo el jashinista con extraña ternura y sin insultos para calmar a Kakuzu

Kakuzu solo asintió y se dejo hacer mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Hidan, mientras que éste metia y saba los dedos del interior de Kakuzu fue metiendo mas dedos hasta que tubo tres dedos en el interior de kakuzu.

Hidan toco un punto en el interior de Kakuzu, que hizo que gimiera de placer y arqueara la espalda

-mmmg ahhh... Ahí ahí Hidan dame ahí mmmg-

Hidan se sentía a morir jamás había escuchado a kakuzu gemir su nombre de esa manera lo hacia sumamente feliz.

Hidan saco los dedo del interior de Kakuzu, recibiendo gruñidos como respuesta, pero se posicionó mejor entre la piernas de kakuzu beso con ternura la punta del pene de kakuzu y empezó a entrar en el tacaño lentamente

Kakuzu se aferraba a la espalda del jashinista ahora sabia lo que sentía hidan cuando el lo penetraba

-a puesto a que duele mas cuando lo penetro sin preparación, tengo que ser mas cuidadoso, ya se lo que se siente y es-pensaba Kakuzu hasta que un gemido escapo de sus labio, hidan había logrado entrar por completo.

-joder Kakuzu eres estrechamente delicioso- decia Hidan en el oído del Tacaño

-de verdad se siente así todo el tiempo?- pregunto Kakuzu tratando de contener el dolor

-no solo es la primera vez, después duele menos, pero ese es el chiste de la preparación-

-o sea que cuando no te preparo te.. Te...

-si me duele pero... Mmmmg me gusta por quemmmg eres tu el que lo hace ka-ku-zu- dijo el jashinista empezando con las embestidas

-ahhhh- kakuzu gemia de dolor con un placer oculto

-motto motto Hidan- pedia el tacaño

Hidan no desobedeció y aumento la velocidad de las embestidas

El bosque se lleno de gemido y jadeos y entre ellos los nobres de los participantes de ese acto de amor...

Después de un rato hidan empezó a masturbar a kakuzu al ritmo de las embestidas para llegar juntos al clímax

Unas cuatas embestidas mas y ambos llegaron con un sonoro gemido anunciando el orgasmo.

-eso... Eso fue genial, me gusto- dijo Kakuzu

-si a mi también, pero no por eso dejaras de metermela kakuzu-

-y quien dijo que me iba a alejar de tu deliciosa entrada, estaría loco si dejara de tirarte, solo que ahora estamos en igual condición-

-nee kakuzu soy yo o hoy estas mas hablador de lo normal?-

En el bosque resonó un golpe en seco

-jodeeeer kakuzu por que me pegas?-

-y todavía preguntas

Ambos se vistieron y se encaminaron al salón

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'Sasori y ¿kisame? ****̃****o.O'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

-Sasori que haces aquí solo?- pregunto el chico tiburón

-no estoy solo estoy con te...- sasori se percato de que era el unico que quedaba en la mesa

-ja' veo que no te percataste de que te dejaron-

-...-

-oye no te pongas así que culpa tengo yo de que seas un cretino-

-...-

-entiendo, entiendo, estas de mal humor, bueno nos vemos en clase-

-ki-kisame-

-mmm?-

-puedo ir contigo al salón?-

-pues si quien dice que no, no seria nada de otro mundo, además me haría bien algo de compañía-

Sasori se limito a asentir a el tampoco le hacia daño compañía además kisame no era mala persona, y siempre a respetado su espacio...

-tal vez, con el si pueda hacer la cosas bien, pero debo hacer lo posible por que deidara sea feliz y me perdone, aunque me cueste aceptarlo el Uchiha mayor es mejor para el- pensaba sasori con una debil sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía la puntiaguda sonrisa de kisame

(Inner kathee: que mierda escribiste midori

Midori U.P: creeme no tengo idea

Inner daimar: cof cof cof, creo que te afecto cof cof cof comer sushi ashuuuu

Iner kathe y Midori: creo que te vas a enfermar)

**'.'.'.'.'.'.kankuro y tente'.'.'.'.'**

-lástima que no podemos comer pastel, por que el almuerzo duro tan poco?- decía una tente con un puchero ya que ella y Kankuro no pudieron comprar el pastel por que no hubo tiempo

-te ves linda con ese puchero- dijo Kankuro como si fuera lo mas normal

-no me digas eso, se pueden enterar- decia tente sonrojada

-que? Aaaaaaaa te refiere a que somos novios desde hace 6 meses, no me importa que se enteren Después de todo así Nadie intentara conquistarte, por que eres mía-

(Inner kathee y Daimar: QUEEEEEEE?

Midori U.P: calma pueblo calma ya digo ya digo)

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'Flash Back'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

Desde que temari llevo a sus amigas para su casa y estas conocieron a sus hermanos tente debía admitir que le atraía Kankuro tenía cierto encanto que le llamaba la atención.

Llevaban días viéndose a escondidas para Kankuro era divertido salir con una chica que te entendiera en eso de deportes y cosas así y se emocionara cuando le hablabas de esas cosas tente era esa chica para el así que decidió que quería algo serio con la chica de las coletas

-nee tente?

-dime Kankuro

-me, etto, me preguntaba.. etto si tu querias ya sabes, eso.. etto

-**que? (?¬_¬)-** pensaba tente

Kankuro suspiro- mepreguntabasiqueriasserminovia?

-nani? Que idioma es ese?

-digo si quieres ser mi novia?- *sonrojo*

*Sonrojo*tente fue más directa y se gura y se lanzó a besar a Kankuro

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.the end flash back.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**. (inner daimar y kathee: eso fue lo mejor que pudiste escribir

Midori U.P: malas T-T no veo que ustedes me ayuden)

-soy irresistible te lanzaste a mis brazos sin meditar la respuesta

-acaso quieres que lo dejemos en seis meses

-oye déjame decirte que pensé que no me aceptarías rogaba porque te lanzaras a mis brazos y correspondieras a mis sentimientos, y cuando lo hiciste mi corazón salto de alegría- dijo Kankuro todo dramático para evitar una ruptura que lloraría seis mese

-no exageres ya deja así, sabes que te amo tal como eres- dijo tente con un notorio sonrojo

-y yo a ti deportista extrema- dijo Kankuro chocando su puño con el de tente

(ESCRITORAS M.U.P I.D I.K U¬_¬ que rematicos)

Y sin mas se fueron al salón de clases

**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'Kabuto y Orochimaru'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

-sensei ya tocaron, el salon se llenara ahhhh, orochimmmmgg ahhh-

-valla Kabuto estas muy sensible este año-

Kabuto gemia y gemia sentado en el escritorio sin ropa y el cabello suelto, mientras orochimaru estaba sentado en su silla en medio de las piernas de Kabuto con tres dedos en su entrada y el miembro de kabuto en su boca, mientras su mano libre pelliscaba los pesones del chico que estaba en su escritorio en su escritorio

-como ahhh fue quemmg termine asi sennseiii- hablaba entre gemidos y jadeos Kabuto

Orochimaru dejo de engullir el miembro del chico y dijo- fácil te quedaste en el salón, estando nosotros solos me pusiste la cara de *sensei vióleme* no pude resistirme te bese te desnude cerré la puerta con seguro, te subiste en mi escritorio abriste las piernas dijiste "sensei enséñeme lo que sabe hacer" con tu típico tono masoquista, porque valla que eres masoquista, y henos aquí en la actualidad, aunque no creo que alcance el tiempo para penetrarte, pues ya sabes que me entretuve demasiado "almorzando"-

Kabuto estaba muy rojo si un tomate lo viera se desmallaría de envidia si pudiera claro

-sensei no lo diga asi como si yo fuera el único que quisiera-

-gomen gomen, ve a vestirte-

*puchero* kabuto

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los chicos regresaron a clases menos Sakura que se fue a dormir (viva la pereza) Zetsu secuestro a tobi nadie sabe que ha pasado con ellos (Midori: donde esta mi tooobi…. Siguiente escena Midori busca a tobi bajo la cama, bajo las rocas etc etc TOOOOOBIIII donde estas misumisu misu misu)

Sasuke estaba de muy mal humor.

-psss teeemeee

-si me jodes la existencia Naruto te arrancare la cola y las orejas-

-solo estas amargado porque Sakura-chan no te hace caso…

Sasuke dejo de escuchar solo resonaba _Sakura-chan Sakura-chan Sakura-chan _en su cabeza- **de..desde cuando Naruto le dice asi a esa molestia rosa- **pensaba muy enojado Sasuke

-ademas tengo una cita con hinata- decía muy feliz de la vida el kitsune

_mensaje de texto a kabuto by numero desconocido_

"_dile a los senseis que no me siento bien, me duele la cabeza, gracias por tu numero de teléfono este es el mío guárdal, escribe cuando quieras soy Sakura :D"_

el profesor de matematika kakashi hatake acababa de entrar les indico a sus alumnos que se sentara y se prensento a los nuevos estudiantes.

-veo que falta la señorita Haruno, ¿aguien sabe que le paso?-pregunto kakashi

-yo sense- dijo kabuto

**-ese maldito cuatro ojos, serpiente nada popular porque sabe que le paso a Sakura y yo no, a claro Sakura me odia**- pensaba más enojado Sasuke

-ella me escribió un texto diciéndome que se sentía mal- termino de informar kabuto el estado de la pelirosa

-**y tiene su numero, 1…2…3 tranquilo Sasuke no te enojes, la conquistaras será tuya tarde o temprano lo será-** seguía pensando Sasuke

(inner kathee: déjame decirte que será tar…. Midori le tapa la boca y le da un somnífero…. Midori: no me dejas hablar pos tu tampoco lo haras)

Las clase transcurrieron normales sonrojos de ino y Gaara, sonrisas zorrunas dedos timidos, etc etc etc

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los chicos de ultimo año estaban muy bien con sus clase de artística, pero faltaban 4 "personas" o cosas vivientes

Zetsu

Tobi

Deidara

Itachi

FUGADOS

Coloco kurenai en el historial de asistencia de ese salón

**'.'.'.'.'. Itachi y deidara'.'.'.'.'.**

-que quieres decirme Itachi ¬_¬)- dijo el rubio (si claro en el capitulo anterior andabas saltando de la alegría y ahora andas asi a nosotras no nos engañas inner kathe, le da un zape a Midori DEJA LEER)

-se lo que paso con Sasori y contigo-

**N/A goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen por tardar tanto es que mi pc se daño, mi enternet lo cortaron, yenia 1323874873287436587346870164075641309560934765701 tareas y exposiciones mas trabajos…. Mi inner Daimar se enfermo y ella es la que me defiende, y inner kathee ….. bueno espero le haya gustado este cap gracias por los RW y si quieres pudes dejar mar no me molesto para nada**

**Inner Daimar picando con un palito a inner kathee: psssssss psssssdespierta Midori creo que te pasaste con la cantidad**

**Midori U.P: tu crees?**

**Inner Daimar asiente**

**Midori U.P: eso lo pasa por metemeentodo **

**Inner daima (U¬_¬) siempre es lo mismo**

**Midori con cara de espanto **

**Inner daima: que te pasa **

**Midori TOOOOOBIIIII, Zetsu le haces algo a mi tobi te castro me oiste te castro are que te pasen cosas nada lindas y te torturare lenta y dolorosamente si tobi llora capishi?**

**Zetsu: Ha-hai**

**Tobi: nee Midori no te preocupes confio en que no dejaras que inner kathee le haga algo malo a tobi.**

**Midori: que se atreva y olvidare todo el miedo que le tengo y no despertara de la próxima vez que le de un somnífero**

**Inner Daimar: me largo aquí hay puros raros **

**En el próximo capítulo pasaran muuuchas cosas, que le dirá Itachi a Deidara habrá sasokisa?, que pasara con las parejitas ya formadas y aun no decido el nombre gomen la cabeza no me da, y eso que tengo dos personalidades (inner kathee y Midori, y mi querida amiga Daimar Aldana que es mi otra mitac mi conciencia mi inner reencarnada, y las muy estúpidas no me ayudan…. Sayoonara)**

**Disculpen lo HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOA **

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phamtonhive **


	5. Chapter 5: Admirador Secreto

**N/A: *risa nerviosa* ho-hola sé que quieren quemarme en una hoguera pero es que se me había olvidado la clave de mi cuenta y digamos que no lo tome muy bien y la pague, bueno inner kathee ****¬_¬ la pago con mami Briceila y el resultado un sexy castigo para las tres TˆT y dure como una semana sin poder escribir fic ya que mami me quito la pc *pucherito* luego regreso el profe de castellano se fue la suplente y bueno digamos que es más exigente y como no nos veía desde hace un año no exploto mi cerebro aún no se recupera de la última expo, pero como estábamos trabajando con poemas me ayudo a inspirarme (porque también había perdido la inspiración) pero bueno a Inner Daimar y Kathee y por supuesto que a mí nos alegra estar de regreso**

Anteriormente en K.M.S

_Los chicos regresaron a clases menos Sakura que se fue a dormir (viva la pereza) Zetsu secuestro a tobi nadie sabe que ha pasado con ellos (Midori: donde esta mi tooobi…. Siguiente escena Midori busca a tobi bajo la cama, bajo las rocas etc etc TOOOOOBIIII donde estas misumisu misu misu)_

_Sasuke estaba de muy mal humor._

_-psss teeemeee_

_-si me jodes la existencia Naruto te arrancare la cola y las orejas-_

_-solo estas amargado porque Sakura-chan no te hace caso…_

_Sasuke dejo de escuchar solo resonaba Sakura-chan Sakura-chan Sakura-chan en su cabeza- __**de..desde cuando Naruto le dice asi a esa molestia rosa- **__pensaba muy enojado Sasuke_

_-ademas tengo una cita con hinata- decía muy feliz de la vida el kitsune_

_mensaje de texto a kabuto by numero desconocido_

"_dile a los senseis que no me siento bien, me duele la cabeza, gracias por tu numero de teléfono este es el mío guárdal, escribe cuando quieras soy Sakura :D"_

_el profesor de matematika kakashi hatake acababa de entrar les indico a sus alumnos que se sentara y se prensento a los nuevos estudiantes._

_-veo que falta la señorita Haruno, ¿aguien sabe que le paso?-pregunto kakashi_

_-yo sense- dijo kabuto_

_**-ese maldito cuatro ojos, serpiente nada popular porque sabe que le paso a Sakura y yo no, a claro Sakura me odia**__- pensaba más enojado Sasuke _

_-ella me escribió un texto diciéndome que se sentía mal- termino de informar kabuto el estado de la pelirosa_

_-__**y tiene su numero, 1…2…3 tranquilo Sasuke no te enojes, la conquistaras será tuya tarde o temprano lo será-**__ seguía pensando Sasuke_

_(inner kathee: déjame decirte que será tar…. Midori le tapa la boca y le da un somnífero…. Midori: no me dejas hablar pos tu tampoco lo haras)_

_Las clase transcurrieron normales sonrojos de ino y Gaara, sonrisas zorrunas dedos timidos, etc etc etc_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Los chicos de ultimo año estaban muy bien con sus clase de artística, pero faltaban 4 "personas" o cosas vivientes _

_Zetsu_

_Tobi _

_Deidara_

_Itachi_

_FUGADOS _

_Coloco kurenai en el historial de asistencia de ese salón_

_**'.'.'.'.'. Itachi y deidara'.'.'.'.'.**_

_-que quieres decirme Itachi ¬_¬)- dijo el rubio (si claro en el capitulo anterior andabas saltando de la alegría y ahora andas asi a nosotras no nos engañas inner kathe, le da un zape a Midori DEJA LEER)_

_-se lo que paso con Sasori y contigo-_

**Cap 5: Admirador secreto**

:

:

:

:

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Deidara había hablado con Itachi en la biblioteca

**-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.- flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Después de que llegaran a la biblioteca, Deidara se portó borde con el Uchiha mayor _

_-que quieres decirme Itachi ¬_¬)- dijo el rubio (si claro en el capítulo anterior andabas saltando de la alegría y ahora andas así a nosotras no nos engañas inner kathee, le da un zape a Midori DEJA LEER)_

_-se lo que paso contigo y con Sasori-_

_Deidara se tensó por un momento pero se relajó y respondió_

_-paso que terminamos eso paso- respondió Deidara mirando hacia otra dirección para disimular las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento_

_-me refiero a que se por qué terminaron- _

_-…_

_El Uchiha no recibió respuesta por lo tanto continua_

_-sé que te engaño con Karin-_

_Eso fue más que suficiente para que las lágrimas comenzaran a descender por sus mejillas _

_Deidara pensaba que Itachi solo se quería burlar de el por ser tan estúpido, pues no tenía los mejores momentos con el Uchiha siempre discutía con él por no entender su arte…_

_Los pensamientos de Deidara fueron interrumpidos por unos brazos y su frente chocar con un pecho_

_-no creas que me burlo de ti Deidara, es solo… que es bueno tener a un amigo con quien hablar y desahogarse, no te guardes todo para ti, en mi puedes ver un amigo… Deidara - Itachi tomo el mentón de Deidara y levanto hasta que lo viera directo a los ojos – yo quiero que me veas como un amigo, al menos con eso me conformo por ahora- y beso la mejilla del rubio_

_Ya cuando estuvo a os metros de distancia del rubio le dijo:_

_-recuerda puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y lo que te dije anteriormente es enserio- dicho esto Itachi se fue dejando a un rubio en shock con la mano en su mejilla y estas sonrojada mirando en la dirección por la que paso el Uchiha_

_**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- the end flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Deidara estaba sonrojado mirando a la nada cuando

-maldita Barbie sin tetas te estoy hablando, y por qué tienes esa cara de estúpida enamorada- Hidan puso cara de descubrió a su hermana mayor haciendo algo malo y con eso la chantajeara para que haga lo que quiera, pero antes tenía que averiguar de quien se trataba porque era muy fuerte su enamoramiento- **la rubia debe estar muy enamorada ni siquiera se ha molestado porque lo he llamado Barbie sin teta… tengo que averiguar de quien se ha enamorado me divertiré mucho *risa sádicamentemalvada***

Deidara un no se había dado cuenta del cambio de Hidan, ni que se fue ni que habían salido al almuerzo, en fin tenia los típicos síntomas de chica enamorada

-Deidara no vas a almorzar?-

-a perdón Itachi estaba pensando-

-parece que te vas a enfermar estas muy sonrojado-

-que claro que no Itachi, mejor vamos a comer- Deidara se adelantó para ocultar en vano su sonrojo

-**eso Deidara enamórate de mi como debió de ser desde en un principio- **pensaba Itachi con una sonrisa de esas que solo lograba sacarle el rubio

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura caminaba con sus amigas todas cotilleaban sobre los chicos con los que le había tocado, pues todas tenían historias muy jugosas de sus ahora novios acepto tente que aún no rebelaba la verdad (recuerden que es novia de Kankuro) y Temari que estaba más amargada que el mismísimo Gaara que misteriosamente también estaba de muy buen humor últimamente

-Que te digo que es verdad frentona Gaara y yo no hicimos novios hace tres días- trataba de convencer Ino a Sakura

-que no te creo nada puerca, él no es muy expresivo dudo que se enamore, aunque pensándolo bien "ese" día estaban muy juntitos pero eso fue hace tres semanas (cuando Sakura habla de "ese" día se refiere al día en el que le dio la abofeteada a Sasuke)

-Sakura-chan ella dijo que ese mismo día cuando Gaara le dijo que quería hablar con ella era para confesarse- dijo Hinata (ella no es tímida con sus amigos Nagato cuenta)

-cierto Sakura donde andas metida- corroboro tente

-será que piensa en cierto peli plata (se refiere a kabuto)- dijo Temari suficientemente alto (grito) por maldad ya que Sasuke y su grup nestaba al otro lado del patio tracero del sector b de K.M.S (inner kathee: esa escuela si es grande…. Midori: es un internado que esperabas)

Mientras todos saludaban a las chicas con gestos, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se fue rezongando

-y a este que le pasa d`ttbayo- ya saben quien

-ni idea- dijo shino mientras alzaba los hombros

Volviendo con la conversación de las chicas

-no hables así de kabuto que no pienso en el- dijo Sakura con un puchero y el ceño fruncido

-hablando de cuentos jugosos… Hinata como te fue en tu cita con Naruto- dijo Konan (ella empezó a pasársela con las chicas ya que Yaiko se la pasaba mucho con Nagato para descubrir las sensaciones que este le producía)

- qu.. que a quee se re.. fieren ., chicas?- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos?-**esta es mi mejor arma no creo que sigan preguntándome si la uso bien- **pensaba Hinata

-Hinata no te hagas, tu nos dijiste que saldrías a una cita con Naruto- dijo tente moviendo las cejas graciosamente

-Está bien le contare como me fue en mi cita con mi novio-

-QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Guitaron las chicas al unísono

-**Rayos metí la pata- ** pensó Hinata

-ahora si no te salvas de esta- dijo Sakura señalando a Hinata

-y por qué a ella si le crees frentona-

-por qué es Hinata cerda-

-pero de verdad es mi novio-

-quien es tu novio- dijo una voz a la espalda de las chicas

-GAARA- chillo Ino mientras se abalanzaba a su cuello y le daba tremendo beso que era correspondido por Gaara mientras la tomaba de la cintura en frente de sus amigas

Todas quedaron ºOº

-ahora si me dirás quien es ese novio tuyo- dijo Gaara tratando de jugar con su novia

-pues tu tonto- dijo Ino muy cerca de los labios de Gaara (mentira hablo sobre la boca de Gaara)

-por cierto Temari Shikamaru dijo que fueras a la biblioteca para que empezaran con el trabajo de historia- dijo Gaara

-y por qué no vino el- dijo Temari con una vena en la sien

-porque según él es muy problemático, y me dijo que te dijera ya que venía por Ino para jugar un poco de tenis-

Ino se colgó del brazo de Gaara mientras giraba el rostro y les sacaba la lengua a sus amigas en forma de burla y diciendo "se los dije"

A los pocos minutos llego Naruto abrazando efusivamente a Hinata por detrás diciendo/gritando que lo acompañara a comer ramen a lo cual Hinata asintió

A tente la fue a buscar Kankuro para jugar fútbol a Konan y Sakura no les extraño ya que eso era normal en ello

-y bien que te pasa Sakura?- pregunto Konan a su amiga

Sakura suspiro pesadamente- es solo que a todas les toco un chico lindo tierno y dulce hasta Gaara es dulce pero no a mí me tiene que frustrar un patán, engreído, amargado, cara de limón chupado, guapo, con cuerpo de dios, sexy, y con buen porte Sasuke Uchiha

Konan tenía una cara de ºOº pero no era por lo que le decía Sakura, porque eso ya lo sabía, Konan señalaba a algún lugar pero Sakura no entendía hasta que Sakura dijo

-está detrás de mi verdad?- pregunto con una cara sin expresión

Pero por dentro- **chaaaaan me escuchooooo-**

Sakura se giró lentamente encarando al bastardo, y si ahí estaba con su sonrisa made in Uchiha yo-soy-mejor-que-todos-has-lo-que-te-digo-pero-igu al-no-me-superaras

Sakura se puso en frente de Sasuke puso su mano en el hombro del Uchiha y le dijo- bueno Uchiha y sabes lo que pienso de ti, aunque hay más cosas negativas que no quise decir ya que no son aptas para niños mimados como tú- y se fue con un porte de le-tape-la-boca-al-Uchiha

Konan siguió a Sakura tratando de aguantar la risa le tenía un cuento muy bueno a Itachi ya que nadie aparte de Naruto logra callar a Sasuke y menos con ese tono altanero que uso Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era hora de regresar a las clases cada quien se dirigió a su pupitre cuando Sakura encontró una carta entre sus cosas curiosa la abrió y la leyó

"_Sé que no sabes quién soy, y espero no lo sepas por ahora, solo quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho, desde que te vi en los pasillos de K.M.S me dejaste loco con tu sonrisa bipolaridad, tus ojos jade, y esa fuerza que no parece humana, no eres como las féminas de esta escuela tú y todas tus amigas son diferente y cada una es única pero ella tienen dueño como tú eres mi dueña, créeme soy tuyo, por ahora no sabrás quien soy no soy muy seguro de mí mismo por muchos años e aparentado lo que no soy, por ahora quiero que me conozcas solo a través de estas caratas que las escribo con mi corazón… esperare con ansías el día en que nos podamos ver _

_ATT: tu admirador secreto"_

Sakura termino de leer la carta y miro a todos lados pero todos estaba atentos de lo que explicaba el profesor

**Continuara…..**

**Sé que merezco morir pero es que mami Briceila andaba cabreándome para que me bañara *pucherito* y tuve que dejarlo hasta ahí porque sé que después la cabeza que perdió la inspiración para este fic cof inner kathee cof cof cof no ayudara mucho se que me motivare para el próximo dejen RW perdonen lo corto **

**Los invito a leer la continuación quien será el admirador de la pelirrosa, como Ino y Hinata consiguieron novios, como tratara de descubrir Hidan sobre quien está enamorado Deidara, que pasara con las demás parejas **

**Inner kathee: y luego te andas quejando cuando no publican los cap de las historias que lees**

**Inner Daimar: tu no hables porque tú también lo haces**

**Midori: no quiero que me quemen y aun no sé qué paso con tobi T_T**

**Inner kathee: vuelve el perro arrepentido **

**Inner Daimar: señor desde que cumplió 16 se volvió más loca**

**Midori: ya te veré el domingo 16 en tus 15 ya te veré, y no quieres saber cómo te veo**

**Inner kathee: mi niña está creciendo Midori pensó en una buena travesura para inner Daimar :3**

**Inner Daimar: cerrare mi cuarto con llave candados y pondré una piscina de tiburones**

**Midori/inner kathee *sonrisa sádicamentemalvada***

**Inner Daimar: T_T que me harán**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	6. Chapter 6: Conquistando a Sakura

**N/A: bueno gente aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 de K.M.S y prometí que lo haría rápido y eme aquí... **

**Inner Daimar: me alegra saber que no abusaron de mí el día de mí cumple**

**Inner kathee: tienes suerte que el día anterior nos acostáramos tarde sino...**

**Midori: te hubiésemos despertado a las 6 de la mañana con un sexy tortazo :D**

**Inner Daimar: amo a mami Briseida por dejarlas despiertas hasta tarde \o/**

**Midori: *pucherito* yo quería joderle la paciencia a Inner Daimar**

**Inner Kathee: ella si no nos dejó dormir en el nuestro...**

**Inner Daimar: ya, ya, dejemos el cap...**

**Anteriormente en K.M.S**

_Sakura caminaba con sus amigas todas cotilleaban sobre los chicos con los que le había tocado, pues todas tenían historias muy jugosas de sus ahora novios acepto tente que aún no rebelaba la verdad (recuerden que es novia de Kankuro) y Temari que estaba más amargada que el mismísimo Gaara que misteriosamente también estaba de muy buen humor últimamente_

_-Que te digo que es verdad frentona Gaara y yo no hicimos novios hace tres días- trataba de convencer Ino a Sakura_

_-que no te creo nada puerca, él no es muy expresivo dudo que se enamore, aunque pensándolo bien "ese" día estaban muy juntitos pero eso fue hace tres semanas (cuando Sakura habla de "ese" día se refiere al día en el que le dio la abofeteada a Sasuke)_

_-Sakura-chan ella dijo que ese mismo día cuando Gaara le dijo que quería hablar con ella era para confesarse- dijo Hinata (ella no es tímida con sus amigos Nagato cuenta)_

_-cierto Sakura donde andas metida- corroboro tente_

_-será que piensa en cierto peli plata (se refiere a kabuto)- dijo Temari suficientemente alto (grito) por maldad ya que Sasuke y su grup nestaba al otro lado del patio tracero del sector b de K.M.S (inner kathee: esa escuela si es grande__…__. Midori: es un internado que esperabas)_

_Mientras todos saludaban a las chicas con gestos, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se fue rezongando_

_-y a este que le pasa d`ttbayo- ya saben quien_

_-ni idea- dijo shino mientras alzaba los hombros_

_Volviendo con la conversación de las chicas_

_-no hables así de kabuto que no pienso en el- dijo Sakura con un puchero y el ceño fruncido_

_-hablando de cuentos jugosos__…__ Hinata como te fue en tu cita con Naruto- dijo Konan (ella empezó a pasársela con las chicas ya que Yaiko se la pasaba mucho con Nagato para descubrir las sensaciones que este le producía)_

_- qu.. que a quee se re.. fieren ., chicas?- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos?-esta es mi mejor arma no creo que sigan preguntándome si la uso bien- pensaba Hinata_

_-Hinata no te hagas, tu nos dijiste que saldrías a una cita con Naruto- dijo tente moviendo las cejas graciosamente_

_-Está bien le contare como me fue en mi cita con mi novio-_

_-QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Guitaron las chicas al unísono_

_-Rayos metí la pata- pensó Hinata_

_-ahora si no te salvas de esta- dijo Sakura señalando a Hinata_

_-y por qué a ella si le crees frentona-_

_-por qué es Hinata cerda-_

_-pero de verdad es mi novio-_

_-quien es tu novio- dijo una voz a la espalda de las chicas_

_-GAARA- chillo Ino mientras se abalanzaba a su cuello y le daba tremendo beso que era correspondido por Gaara mientras la tomaba de la cintura en frente de sus amigas_

_Todas quedaron ºOº_

_-ahora si me dirás quien es ese novio tuyo- dijo Gaara tratando de jugar con su novia_

_-pues tu tonto- dijo Ino muy cerca de los labios de Gaara (mentira hablo sobre la boca de Gaara)_

_-por cierto Temari Shikamaru dijo que fueras a la biblioteca para que empezaran con el trabajo de historia- dijo Gaara_

_-y por qué no vino el- dijo Temari con una vena en la sien_

_-porque según él es muy problemático, y me dijo que te dijera ya que venía por Ino para jugar un poco de tenis-_

_Ino se colgó del brazo de Gaara mientras giraba el rostro y les sacaba la lengua a sus amigas en forma de burla y diciendo "se los dije"_

_A los pocos minutos llego Naruto abrazando efusivamente a Hinata por detrás diciendo/gritando que lo acompañara a comer ramen a lo cual Hinata asintió_

_A tente la fue a buscar Kankuro para jugar fútbol a Konan y Sakura no les extraño ya que eso era normal en ello_

_-y bien que te pasa Sakura?- pregunto Konan a su amiga_

_Sakura suspiro pesadamente- es solo que a todas les toco un chico lindo tierno y dulce hasta Gaara es dulce pero no a mí me tiene que frustrar un patán, engreído, amargado, cara de limón chupado, guapo, con cuerpo de dios, sexy, y con buen porte Sasuke Uchiha_

_Konan tenía una cara de ºOº pero no era por lo que le decía Sakura, porque eso ya lo sabía, Konan señalaba a algún lugar pero Sakura no entendía hasta que Sakura dijo_

_-está detrás de mi verdad?- pregunto con una cara sin expresión_

_Pero por dentro- chaaaaan me escuchooooo-_

_Sakura se giró lentamente encarando al bastardo, y si ahí estaba con su sonrisa made in Uchiha yo-soy-mejor-que-todos-has-lo-que-te-digo-pero-igu al-no-me-superaras_

_Sakura se puso en frente de Sasuke puso su mano en el hombro del Uchiha y le dijo- bueno Uchiha y sabes lo que pienso de ti, aunque hay más cosas negativas que no quise decir ya que no son aptas para niños mimados como tú- y se fue con un porte de le-tape-la-boca-al-Uchiha_

_Konan siguió a Sakura tratando de aguantar la risa le tenía un cuento muy bueno a Itachi ya que nadie aparte de Naruto logra callar a Sasuke y menos con ese tono altanero que uso Sakura_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ya era hora de regresar a las clases cada quien se dirigió a su pupitre cuando Sakura encontró una carta entre sus cosas curiosa la abrió y la leyó_

_"Sé que no sabes quién soy, y espero no lo sepas por ahora, solo quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho, desde que te vi en los pasillos de K.M.S me dejaste loco con tu sonrisa bipolaridad, tus ojos jade, y esa fuerza que no parece humana, no eres como las féminas de esta escuela tú y todas tus amigas son diferente y cada una es única pero ella tienen dueño como tú eres mi dueña, créeme soy tuyo, por ahora no sabrás quien soy no soy muy seguro de mí mismo por muchos años e aparentado lo que no soy, por ahora quiero que me conozcas solo a través de estas caratas que las escribo con mi corazón__…__ esperare con ansías el día en que nos podamos ver_

_ATT: tu admirador secreto"_

_Sakura termino de leer la carta y miro a todos lados pero todos estaba atentos de lo que explicaba el profesor_

**Cap 6: Competencia, conquistando a Sakura**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**-quien será el que me escribió esto?-** se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente en la biblioteca, no había podido descifrar si fue alguien de su clase o de otro salón

-oye Sakura, te importa si me siento contigo- pregunto Kabuto

-ah?, o disculpa Kabuto, no estaba atenta, decías?- dijo Sakura algo apenada

-no te preocupes te entiendo, te importa si me siento?- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa

-claro - acepto Sakura - por cierto Kabuto hay algo que me intriga desde que llegue-

-dime que sucede? - pregunto el alumno favorito de Orochimaru

-el sensei de historia te mira muy raro- dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Orochimaru

-qu... Quee... A a que te refieres?- dijo Kabuto muy nervioso

-que te ve como un aperitivo, como si te desnudara con la mirada- dijo Sakura curiosa descubriendo el asunto esos nervios decían algo

-jajajaja *risa nerviosa* **- si supiera** - pensó Kabuto

- POR KAMI... NO, no me digas que es de esas relaciones profesor alumno?- pregunto Sakura

-cállate, no lo digas tan duro te pueden escuchar- dijo Kabuto tapando la boca de la pelirrosa con su mano

Sakura aparto la mano de Kabuto de su boca, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Kabuto muy cerca para que nadie los escuchara

-dime y te gusta el sensei, o te obliga?- pregunto la pelo chicle con levantando una ceja

-no.. No me obliga a nada, no… normalmente soy... Soy... Soy yo el que lo seduce- dijo esto último en un hilito de voz

-no te juzgo, si te gusta te gusta, además te considero mi amigo, si necesitas alguien en quien confiar desahogarte o quien te cubra para tus "tutorías" con el sensei no dude en llamarme- dijo Sakura al oído de Kabuto

Kabuto solo se sonrojo y asintió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**joder, joder, jodeeeeer- de por si le escribo una carta de admirador secreto para que este de susurros en la biblioteca y sola con esa serpiente de Kabuto, es que Sakura no entiende que me trae loco, pero, porque me gusta tanto, a si ya sé, porque no escomo las otras chicas que ve mi apellido y mi físico, si no que ve que soy un arrogante, bastardo, testarudo y cara de limón chupado, como diría ella, estúpida pelo chicle, porque tuve que enamorarme de ti-** pensaba un azabache caminado por los pasillos huyendo de la escena que acababa de ver a su Sakura hablando muy cerca de Kabuto -**joder porque él y no yo**

-teeeemeeee- grito Naruto

-que quiere dobe- dijo Sasuke

-en que piensas D'ttebayo?- dijo el kitsune

(Midori, inner kathee/Daimar es.. El admirador secreto es SASUKEEE *desmayo*)

-oe! Naruto-

-que mierda tienes para no llamarme Dobe?- pregunto el kitsune alzando una ceja

-como haces para conquistar a una chica?-

-estas de broma *Q*, eres sake Uchiha, dime acaso no puedes usar tu estúpida sonrisa made in Uchiha y ya?- pregunto/grito el Uzumaki

-hpm- articulo Sasuke mirando a otro lado

-valla, debe ser muy difícil...

-**un momento, difícil, difícil, no me digas que de verdad le gusta Sakura, yo sospechaba que estaba enamorado, pero, de Sakura... Si ella lo ignora... A es por eso baya el teme tiene gustos muy raros-** pensó Naruto después de no terminar de decir su anterior oración

-oe dobe me dirás sí o no?- pregunto Sasuke

-primero dime quien te gusta D'ttebayo-

- es... Es... Es... *carraspeo* Es Sakura- dijo Sake sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado

Naruto solo dijo "_oh"_

-Está bien teme te ayudare para eso están los amigos, además le puedo preguntar a mi linda novia Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto con corazoncitos en los ojos

-Dobe, como es que tienes novia y yo no?- pregunto el azabache arqueando una ceja

-fácil, porque yo no soy un maldito bastardo- dijo el kitsune divertido (touche golpe bajo para el ego del Uchiha)

-hpm-

-oe! Pero será difícil?- dijo Naruto

-por qué?- pregunto el blondo

-veo, que tienes competencia- dijo Naruto señalando a la pelirrosa que estaba con Kabuto muy "acaramelados"

-Na que va esa maldita serpiente no se compara conmigo- dijo Sasuke inflando su pecho como como símbolo de superioridad

-pero que yo sepa, con el es los mil amores, y contigo es… -

-si ya entendí dobe callate-

-no me digas dobe teme….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

-oye saben donde esta tobi?- pregunto Deidara

-no es ese el que viene ahí- dijo Kisame señalando a tobi que estaba tomado de la mano con Zetsu

Deidara y Midori: QUEEEEEE?

**-ahora tobi también, seré el único del grupo que no tiene novia, o novio has odio estar soltero no hay nadie con quien andar apapachado –** pensó Deidara

**-veo que quiere estar con alguien, es momento que empiece a mover mis cartas- **pensó Itachi

-oye Deidara quieres ir a comer helado- pregunto Itachi

Deidara lo miro perplejo por un momento, se sonrojo, ovoso una enorme sonrisa y asintió mientras se situaba al lado de Itachi y empezaban a andar

**-espero seas mejor de lo que yo fui Uchiha, Deidara, perdóname, pero te ayudare a estar con quien realmente te merece...- **los pensamientos de Sasori fueron interrumpidos

-esto Sasori, me preguntaba si quieres ir por un refresco conmigo- dijo Kisame (inner kathee: aun no me acostumbro a esta pareja U¬_¬)

-Claro, seria genial- dijo Sasori –** genial, seria genial, que estupidez, por dio Sasori pudiste a ver dicho me encantaría pero no dijiste genial- **se regañaba internamente Sasori

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Midori: un momento *inserte sonido de disco rayado* que paso con tobi inner kathee no cambiaras de escena si no dices que paso con tobi capishi? *Inserte movimiento de cuchillo* …inner kathee: Ha-ha)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-de… de verdad quieres que sea tu pareja, acaso te gusta tobi- dijo el lindo chico (*¬* muy lindo)_

_-sí, eres el chico más lindo, me gustas desde siempre- __**pero entenderé que no quieras estar con una planta como yo- **__dijeron los Zetsus_

_-no diga eso, usted es mi planta favorita, a tobi le gusta como huele Zetsu, es un olor a bosque, es lindo y amable con tobi, y… y usted… tu también me gustas Zetsu- dijo tobi con un lindo sonrojo bajo la mascara_

_-entonces ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?- dijo Zetsu (Midori muy cabreada: Tobi es mio, TOBIII DI QUE NOOO)_

_-esa pregunta esta de más claro que a tobi le gustaría ser tu novio- dijo Tobi acercándose a Zetsu (NOOOOOOOOO….. *Midori en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el piso_

_Inner kathee: por eso no había escrito el tobiZetsu)_

_-puedo besarte?- pregunto Zetsu misteriosamente la parte negra de Zetsu no decía nada_

_(A ESO SI QUE NO, NOVIO SI BESO NO…_

_Inner kathee: quieres que ponga lemon_

_Midori: ok me callo TˆT pero aun no le quites la virginidad a mi lindo Tobi)_

_Zetsu se acercó lentamente hacia Tobi y este se quitó la máscara, a Zetsu le encantaba ese rostro, el rostro de un Uchiha pero de Tobi Uchiha… Zetsu le dio un tierno beso a tobi en los labios pero, tobi quería mas contacto abrazo a Zetsu por el cuello profundizando el beso, Zetsu metió su lengua en la boca de tobi el buen chico la recibió con gusto, cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron_

_-volvamos a la escuela tobi-_

_-si Zetsu, pero quiero que siempre le des la mano a tobi quiero que todos que tobi y Zetsu son novios- _

_(por que me odia inner kathee_

_Inner kathee: porque no te quedas como Daimar está tranquila vomitando arcoíris mientras le leo la historia no como tú que haces melodramas)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**the end flash back **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora si cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba de lo más normal tratando de dormir en el sector A que queda en frente de K.M.S cuando …

-Señorita Sakura?-

-Hpmm, ah? Si soy yo, para que soy necesaria

-le envían estas flores-

A Sakura le dieron un enorme ramo de rosas azules (a quien tengo que matar por unas asi? *¬*) cuando iba a preguntarle al repartidos quien era el remitente este ya no estaba

-**pero que extraño -** pensó la pelirrosa

_-Fue muy problemático entregar la rosas pero lo hice- dijo Shikamaru_

_-pero te vio?- pregunto el azabache_

_-no por nada soy una sombra no crees, claro que no me vio, recuerda lo que obtendré a cambio- dijo Shikamaru_

_-si, si, si Naruto se encargara de conseguirte una cita con la hermana de Gaara y Kankuro- dijo Sasuke como si diese ayer salió el sol_

_-oe, no lo digas tan alto que te puede oír, mejor me voy antes de que la busques un alta voz- dijo Shikamaru después de decir "que problemático_

Sakura vio que las rosas tenían una carta la abrió y esta decía:

"_hola, espero hayas recibido mi presente, normalmente dan rosas rojas, pero me gustan más la rosas azules, pienso que es más original, no sé qué piensas tú, pues déjame decirte que vi la cara que colocaste cuando trataste de ver si estaba en el salón, para que no digas que soy egoísta te diré que si estudio en tu misma clase, solo eso te diré, veras te veías muy linda, y cuando el profesor te pregunto la respuesta cuando no había echo ninguna pregunta, pensé que dirías que no sabías pero le dijiste _sensei usted no ha hecho ninguna pregunta _créeme la cara del sensei fue genial, bien echo chica, nadie ha podido taparle la boca más de lo normal a Kakashi-sensei…_

**-y este que, estudia en mi clase quien será, acaso será?... no, no, no creo que sea el**- pensaba Sakura

… _creeme como me gustaría tener el valor suficiente para decirte todo de frente, pero se que te decepcionaras cuando sepas quien soy, teme echar a perder esto, aunque no tenemos nada, si quieres responder mis cartas, escribe una, ve a la biblioteca, busca el libro llamado "la Leyenda del Dios zorro" nadie lee ese libro más que el dobe de Naruto…_

_-_**dobe? Me parece que e escuchado a alguien llamar dobe a Naruto pero no recuerdo, al menos ya tengo dos pistas- **pensó Sakura

_... no te preocupes que el tampoco lo lee solo lo busca para fingir que lee y dormir en la biblioteca, espero tu respuesta _

_Att: tu admirador secreto"_

**-no pierdo nada con intentarlo- **Sakura escribió la carta

Fue a la biblioteca, busco el libro que le indicaron, y metió la carta en medio del libro, pensaba en quedarse y ver quien recogía la carta, pero si ella fuera una admiradora secreta no le gustaría que la descubrieran al menos hasta que estuviera lista así que se fue a su habitación

Media hora después:

-**oh, Sakura si le escribió al temer mi siesta tiene que esperar se la llevare a Sasuke**- pensó Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

-temeeeeeee- gritaba naruto

**-maldito dobe, me las pagara… -**todo intento homicida se esfumo al ver la carta que agitaba Naruto –**será que sí, será que si me respondió**

**-**Sakura… *recobrar aire* Sakura te respondió *suspiro pesado*- dijo naruto

-dame aca naruto- sasuke le arranco la carta a naruto

"_bueno, seas quien sea, déjame decirte que me gusta loas cosas que me dices, me sube la autoestima, si lo de la clase fue genial, no me gusta que me dejen en blanco por eso e aprendido a escuchar, me gustaría saber quién eres pero entiendo que no quieres que sea quien eres, almenas sé que un día te veré, y espero sea pronto._

_PD: gracias por las flores me encantaron y si son muy originales_

_Att: Sakura. H"_

-**quiere verme, quiere saber quién soy, será que se decepciona cuando sepa que soy yo- **pensaba Sasuke mientras ignoraba a Naruto gran error

-teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme- decía Naruto al ser ignorado

A Sasuke ya se le veía más de una vena en su rostro

-CALLATE DOBEEEE- grito Sasuke ya exasperado, pero no contaba con que cierta pelirrosa pasara por ahí y se quedara de piedra al escuchar la palabra "DOBE"

-**eso, eso quiere decir, que, dobe, dobe, el dobe de Naruto, eso, Sasuke, SASUKE ES MI ADMIRADOR SECRETO- ** pensó la pelirrosa mientras se sonrojaba apretaba la camisa de su uniforme justo donde está su corazón y sonreí como una estúpida enamorada

CONTINUARA….

**N/A espero lees haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad me costo un poco por que tengo varias tareas, pero no puedo fallarle a lass personas que siguen este fic cof cof no son muchos cof cof**

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos **

**Midori: por que tobi por queeeee? *llora desconsoladamente***

**Inner kathee: yaaa deja el drama**

**Inner Daimar: ya parece novela**

**Tobi: no se preocupe Midori-chan tobi la quiere mucho *tobi abraza a Midori***

**Midori: está bien *moquea* pero tu *señala acusadoramente* te lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir hazle algo a Tobi y te castroooo capishi? *aura oscuras y sonrisa sádicamentemalvada***

**Zetsu: *estremecer* HAI**

**Nos leemos, dejen Review**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	7. Chapter 7: Dejándote al Descubierto

**N/A: sé que merezco ser sacrificada, quemada revivida y volver a sacrificar es que tenía un bloqueo, y si escriben saben lo terrible que es eso, ni siquiera teniendo tres personalidades es ayuda lo digo por ti Inner kathee****¬_¬**

**Inner kathee: Cállate no me hagas hablar ¬_¬**

**Inner Daimar: deja así Midori no quieres que te mente la madre**

**Midori: es la misma madre**

**Inner Kathee: inner Daimar tienes un poco de soy mensa en la cara límpiate ¬¬**

**Inner Daimar: eres de lo peor**

**Bueno sin más estupideces que decir los dejo con el capitulo **

**Anteriormente en K.M.S**

-_temeeeeeee- gritaba Naruto_

_**-maldito dobe, me las pagara… -**__todo intento homicida se esfumo al ver la carta que agitaba Naruto –__**será que sí, será que si me respondió**_

_**-**__Sakura… *recobrar aire* Sakura te respondió *suspiro pesado*- dijo Naruto_

_-dame acá Naruto- Sasuke le arranco la carta a Naruto_

"_bueno, seas quien sea, déjame decirte que me gusta loas cosas que me dices, me sube la autoestima, si lo de la clase fue genial, no me gusta que me dejen en blanco por eso e aprendido a escuchar, me gustaría saber quién eres pero entiendo que no quieres que sea quien eres, almenas sé que un día te veré, y espero sea pronto._

_PD: gracias por las flores me encantaron y si son muy originales_

_Att: Sakura. H"_

_-__**quiere verme, quiere saber quién soy, será que se decepciona cuando sepa que soy yo- **__pensaba Sasuke mientras ignoraba a Naruto gran error _

_-teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme- decía Naruto al ser ignorado_

_A Sasuke ya se le veía más de una vena en su rostro_

_-CALLATE DOBEEEE- grito Sasuke ya exasperado, pero no contaba con que cierta pelirrosa pasara por ahí y se quedara de piedra al escuchar la palabra "DOBE"_

_-__**eso, eso quiere decir, que, dobe, dobe, el dobe de Naruto, eso, Sasuke, SASUKE ES MI ADMIRADOR SECRETO- **__ pensó la pelirrosa mientras se sonrojaba apretaba la camisa de su uniforme justo donde está su corazón y sonreí como una estúpida enamorada_

**Me siento contenta de decir capítulo 7: Dejándote Al Descubierto**

-que te digo que es verdad, él es mi admirador secreto- decía Sakura muy contenta por saber quién era su admirador secreto

-no creo que Sasuke sea tan cursi para hacer de admirador secreto- decía tente

-pero la frentona se ve muy contenta debe ser el- decía Ino

-Hinata tu sabes algo?- pregunto Konan

-ya que Sakura descubrió la verdad, verán Naruto es muy lindo pero, es algo despistado y se le salió en frente de mi….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Hinata, eres la mejor novia que he tenido- decía Naruto mientras abrazaba a su novia mientras estaban sentados en el pasto del área de en frente del internado __**(Midori: no digas nada y sigue leyendo Inner Kathee: lollipop ¬¬)**_

**-**_jajaja me haces jajaja cosquillas jajajajaja Naruto- decía entre risas Hinata mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Naruto_

_-me gustaría que el teme pudiera estar así- dijo Naruto sin querer_

_A que te refieres?- pregunto la chica_

_-que el muy tonto de Sasuke-teme está enamorado de Sakura-chan y le a echo de admirador y todo para ver si le hace caso, pero Sakura-chan nada que ver con él, y es frustrante para mí, paga su chulería de mal tipo conmigo D`ttebayo- Dijo lo último con un puchero, para luego poner una cara ._. Después una cara ºOº para decirle a Hinata todo dramático - Hinata si me amas no le dirás NADA A SAKURA-CHAAAN o el teme me MAAAATAAAA- dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata como tratando de borrarle la memoria_

_-__**mierda, se supone que no diría nada, y se lo dije a Hinata amiga de Sakura-chan, si hubiese prestado más atención al hermano de mi padre, sabría controlar los poderes de un verdadero descendiente del Kyuuby pero nooo tenía que pensar en naaada y no hacerle caso a mi tío y no prender a controlar mis poderes para poder borrarle eso a Hinata soy un baka- **__se regañaba internamente Naruto_

_Hinata solo tenía una cara de ªOº por la información recién recibida_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_**the end flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-o sea que Sasuke si esta…

-si esta coladito por Sakura, la razón ni idea- dijo Hinata sonriendo

Todas se miraron y:

KYYYYYAAAAA grito de emoción

-tenemos que dejarlo al descubierto- decía Ino

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Sakura

-que sea él el que te diga que está enamorado de ti, que el de el primer paso y que nosotras lo descubramos como admirador secreto será una buena forma de motivarlo y amenazarlo para que lo haga- dijo Konan

-si… *cara de veo un bicho raro* … eso mismo- dijo Ino

-¿Qué?- dijo Konan

-nada, nada,-

-me gusta esa idea, pero como lo harán?- pregunto la peli rosa

-ya verás frentona, ya verás ese idiota del Uchiha menor te dirá sus sentimientos por la buenas o las malas-

**En otro lugara del internado**

-achuu *estornudo* quien coño habla de mi- decía un mal humorado Sasuke

-todas las chicas hablan de ti, me extraña que preguntes por eso ototo-baka, deberías preguntar por qué no tienes alergia crónica- dijo Itachi

-que estupideces dices Itachi, hu- dijo el rubio

-vamos Deidara, que mi ototo está de mal humor-

-no me digas que hacer, hu-

-no lo hago solo acompáñame si te nace-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tobi es un buen chico, por eso le compra dulces a su novio Zetsu- decía el niño bueno (**Midori en una esquina haciendo rollitos en el piso con un aura oscura diciendo "Tobi es mío, Tobi es mío")**

-eres un mocoso- decía Hidan al lado de este

-por qué?...si Tobi es buen chico-

-ve a joder a otro con eso, sé que te haces el infantil algo tienes que esconder, y que con esa mascara, dime Tobi ¿tienes un secreto?- dijo Hidan para molestar a Tobi (**Midori: lo mato)**

-los chicos buenos no tienen secretos- dijo Tobi algo nervioso

-por qué caminas rápido, Tobi, TOOOBII NO CORRAS SE DONDE VIVES- grito Hidan a todo pulmón cuando Tobi iba en la esquina del pasillo **(Midori: atreverte a ir a molestar a mi Tobi y te espero con un cuchillo)**

-deja en paz al chico- dijo Kakuzu llegando junto a Hidan

-joder Kakuzu, pero es que Tobi es tan raro- (**Midori: Raro es que alguien tenga las nalgas en el brazo ¬¬)**

-déjalo ser, es su problema no el tuyo, vamos-

-joder- dijo Hidan yendo con Kakuzu-**descubriré que es lo que esconde, nadie normal es así- **pensaba Hidan mientras era arrastrado por Kakuzu que ya empezaba a fastidiarse por la falta de atención de Hidan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-dime que te pasa- pregunto Pein

-es que... no se- dijo Nagato

-a que te refieres?- pregunto el chico sombra

-me refiero a que no sé qué somos, que es lo que sientes por mí?- dijo Nagato con los ojos lloroso

-...- Pein no dijo nada

-sabes que, esto se acabó, averigua con otro que es lo que sientes, me siento usado, no hablas no dices nada, ni siquiera me dices que te causa mi presencia- dijo esto Nagato y se fue dejando a Pein algo sorprendido y anonado

-**vamos, muévete se va, di algo, no lo dejes, ir..- **trataba de reaccionar Pein hasta que por fin lo logro y grito:- NAGATO ESPERA

Nagato se detuvo pero le dio la espalda

-se…sé que no soy muy expresivo, pero de verdad me importa saber qué es lo que realmente siento por ti, te has colado en lo más profundo de mi, eres muy lindo y creo que estoy enamorado de ti- finalizo Pein con un notorio sonrojo

-lo dices enserio?- pregunto Nagato aun dándole la espalda

-si- dijo firme seguro de su decisión

-entonces bésame, y aclara de una vez tus dudas- dijo Nagato viendo a Pein con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

Pein se acercó lentamente a Nagato, acaricio la mejilla del chico se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que roso los labios del menor, ambos sintieron corrientes recorrer su columna, fuegos artificiales, Pein delineo los labios del pelirrojo con su lengua buscando profundizar el beso, y Nagato asedio, ambas lenguas se encontraron, y ambos se sentían completos, se separaron lentamente solo pocos milímetros los separaban, aun sentían el aliento del otro en su rostro, se miraban a los ojos buscando la repuesta del otro

-y que piensas ahora?- pregunto Nagato algo nervioso

-que necesito todo de ti- dijo Pein para volver a besar a Nagato

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-es extraño- dijo Kisame

-el que?- pregunto Sasori mordiendo una galleta

-todo, porque de repente pasas más tiempo conmigo?

-cof cof cof cof cof cof cof cof cof cof cof *toss Fuertes* por... que.. cof cof... preguntas cof eso *gran bocanada de aire*

-es que es raro, por el tiempo que llevo conociéndote diría que me quieres llevar a la cama- dijo Kisame **(inner kathee: wooo fue muy directo)**

Sasori quedo en shock eso era nuevo, el no quería eso con Kisame, bueno no de esa forma, el cambio, no repetiría los mismo errores del pasado seria lindo, tierno y hasta romántico en otras palabras un romeo, pero viendo a Kisame comparado con el cambian los papeles el tendría que ser el sumiso, al lado de Kisame era eso un sumiso

-por qué dices eso?- dijo Sasori ocultado el rostro con mechones de su cabello

-siempre es así, me di cuenta con Deidara ya que el también es mi amigo y lo notaba más, ¿dime soy tu nueva presa?- pregunto Kisame

Sasori se levantó de la silla apretó los puños y dijo: -no lo eres, jamás lo has sido, solo quiero cambiar- y se fue

Kisame miraba la puerta por la que acababa de irse Sasori seria cierto, por más que le costara creerlo le gustaba eso de Sasori, acaso quería cambiar por el o con él?

**(Sé que muchos se preguntan ¿que con esta pareja? Bueno a mí me gusta pienso que es interésate)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oye Naruto por qué crees que me confunden con una chica?- pregunto Haku

-por qué lo pareces-

-pero yo no quiero que me confundan con una chica, yo soy barón-

-lo sé, me déjate impactado cuando me entere, y me lleve una decepción también-

-fue muy graciosa la cara que pusiste, Sasuke tuvo que golpearte muy duro para que reaccionaras- dijo Haku con una risa discreta

-no me lo recuerdes ese baka me do muy duro, me duele acordarme, y a todo esto porque te preocupa tu apariencia?- pregunto el kitsune

-es que me gusta un chico que le gustan los chico y yo parezco una chica y eso me resta puntos- dijo Haku haciendo que aparezca un montón de signos de interrogación en la cara de Naruto

-no entendí nada-

-serás baka Naruto, me gusta alguien y yo no a el-

-hooommm ya, y cuál es el problema?-

-que parezco chica- dijo Haku algo triste

-no te preocupes de seguro si sabes que eres un gran chico deje eso de lado-

-debes en cuando parece que usas el cerebro-

-y quién es?- pregunto Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna

-es.. Zabuza-sensei- dijo Haku con un lindo sonrojo

-estas bromeando hablas del demonio de la neblina sangrienta?- dijo Naruto con horror

-etto si-

-estas demente si se entera te morderá con eso extraños dientes, además es, es ZABUZA por Kami-. Dijo Naruto moviendo la brazos exageradamente

-me llamaba señor Uzumaki-

Naruto giro lentamente con una cara de miedo

-no.. Si me disculpa voy, voy por...- casualmente Hinata pasaba por ahí- HINATAAAAAAA espérame- gritaba Naruto tratando de huir

Haku quedo solo con el mayor y al notarlo se sonrojo

-disculpe señorita- dijo Zabuza para seguir con su camino

-se equivoca- dijo Haku bajando el rostro y apretando los puños

-perdón?- dijo Zabuza volteando a verlo

-soy un chico- dijo Haku levantando la mirada muy sonrojado

-pero yo... ¿de verdad?- dijo Zabuza acercándose al chico para tocar su mejilla

Haku cerró los ojos le encantaba el contacto de la piel de la mano de Zabuza contra su mejilla se sentía excitante

-sensei...- susurro Haku sonrojado

Zabuza abrió los ojos por la sorpresa eso sonó a suplica, y el chico estaba sonrojado acaso. Acaso el... rompió el contacto y hablo

-acompáñeme- dijo Zabuza expensando a andar en dirección a los dormitorio de maestros que eran más departamentos que dormitorios

Ya en el departamento de Zabuza

-sensei porque me trajo aquí?- pregunto Haku entrando al lugar

Zabuza no le contesto, solo lo acorralo contra la pared, colocando los brazos a cada lado del rostro de chico, se acercó a su oído y le pregunto

-por qué te sonrojas con mi presencia?-

-por qué me gustas sensei haah- por último Haku jadeo estaba muy excitado y su ropa le rosaba

Eso fue suficiente para que Zabuza perdiera el control, se apodero de la boca del chico, y no se contuvo para tocar su cuerpo, siempre pensó que Haku era una chica y que éste le dijera que era un chico despertó su interés en él, siempre le habían gustado los donceles y jamás había visto uno tan delicado como ese espíritu del hielo

-dime Haku has estado antes con alguien?- pregunto Zabuza contra el cuello del chico

-mmmh no siempre e haaaa he querido que sea usted el mmmg ahhh el primero-

Si Zabuza ya estaba cachondo esa frase termino de encenderlo, tomo a Haku y lo acostó en el mueble, le quito toda la ropa y se desnudó frente a Haku.

El más joven estaba muy rojo, su cuerpo estaba desnudo y expuesto a Zabuza y ver que Zabuza se desnudaba frente a él lo excitaba aún más, Haku se sentó y cunando el mayor estuvo completamente desnudo su miembro quedo justo en la cara del menor, Haku algo tembloroso lo tomo con sus manos, Zabuza abrió los ojos por la sorpresa a la vez que dejaba escapar un jadeo, mientras que Haku guiaba el miembro del mayor a su boca, lamio la punta para lego pasar la lengua por toda la extensión del miembro de Zabuza, le gustaba sentir a Zabuza en su boca quería todo de él, y le encantaban los jadeo que Zabuza le regalaba, especialmente porque era el quien le daba placer a Zabuza, engullo todo el miembro del mayor, y lo chupo con todas las ganas que se había aguantado desde hace mucho, Zabuza estaba a punto de correrse pero aparto al chico, quería correrse dentro de Haku

Puso a Haku en cuatro patas, saco lubricante de quien sabe dónde metió sus dedos en él y echo en todo su duro y palpitante miembro, comenzó a preparar al chico metiendo un dedo, los movía en círculos, luego un segundo dedo acompaño al primero y los abría como tijeras ensanchando la entrada, y por ultimo metió un tercer dedo los cuales metía dentro fuera dentro fuera, hasta que toco un punto que hizo gritar al menos de placer

-aaaaaahh Zabuza otra vez ahí, dame más fuerte aaah ahí- dijo el menor entre jadeos

-Zabuza siguió golpeando ahí memorizando el lugar, hasta que vio que era suficiente preparación su miembro comenzaba a doler, se sentó en el sofá, Haku se arrodillo sobre el sofá y se puso sobre Zabuza se fue auto penetrando mientras abrazaba a Zabuza por el cuello, le dolía, el miembro de Zabuza tenía gran tamaño

-Zabuza me duele mmg-

-shhh tranquilo ya pasara- dijo el mayor tratando de tranquilizar a Haku

Zabuza logro entrar por completo dentro del menor espero a que este se acostumbrara para empezar con las envestidas, buscaba ese punto que había tocado con sus dedos en el interior de Haku, golpeaba en varios lugares, y a Haku le gustaba, hasta que por fin dio en el lugar que buscaba ocasionando que Haku arqueara la espalda por el placer

-Ahí ah otra vez hay- decía Haku al oído de Zabuza

Zabuza golpeo el punto G de Haku una y otra, y otra vez ambos estaban sumergidos en una nube de placer y lujuria, ambos cuerpos estaban en su límite, unas cuantas envestidas y Haku se vino entre ambos cuerpos gimiendo el nombre de su sensei, el orgasmo de Haku hizo que su interior se contrajera apretando más el miembro de Zabuza haciéndolo venirse en su interior gimiendo el nombre de Haku

Haku reposaba en el hombro de Zabuza y éste en el de Haku, sus respiraciones eran agitadas para volverse pausadas y reguladas, Haku levanto el rostro y se topó con el rostro de su sensei

-Gomen, yo no quise Gomen- dijo Haku derramando lagrimas

Zabuza limpio las lágrimas de Haku y se quedó acariciando una mejilla del chico y le dijo:

-no tienes por qué disculparte, me gusto lo que hicimos- dijo el mayor para después besar a Haku, beso que el chico recibió gustoso, las lenguas se encontraron dando paso a una danza de satisfacción, donde solo importaba el placer que sentían en sus bocas, se separaron y un hilo de saliva los unía, pero se rompió al tomar mayor distancia

-Zabuza tengo sueño- dijo Haku acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor

-vamos a mi cuarto ahí podrás dormir-

-quiero dormir con usted- dijo Haku abrazando a Zabuza

-está bien-

Zabuza llevo a Haku estilo princesa a su cuarto y ambos durmieron juntos, Haku entre los fuertes brazos de Zabuza muy juntitos **(inner kathee: *hemorragia nasal* y sin ropa) **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

-jajajaja- reía tente mientras Kankuro le hacía cosquillas mientras que a la vez rodaban por el pasto

-si apenas te toco por Kami-

-claro que no, sabes jajajajajajajajajaja que soy muy jajajaja sensible-

-está bien te dejo por la paz-

-como te ha ido en la clases?- pregunto la chica

-me ha ido muy bien, sabes?

-dime-

-realmente me gustas mucho, me alegra que sabiendo que soy una especie de monstruo me quieras...

Tente lo interrumpió- te equivocas te amo- dijo esto beso a Kankuro

-no lo puedo creer son novios- pregunto Gaara

La pareja se separó abruptamente como si quemaran

-Gaara que haces aquí!- exclamo nervioso Kankuro

-solo caminaba por ahí- dijo Gaara- quien empieza?

-veras desde que conocí a tente quede prendado de ella es muy linda, talentosa y me siento bien con ella al comienzo temía de que se enterara de que era un monstruo, pero el día que vinimos al internado solo se sorprendió pero no me dejo siguió como si nada, ahí descubrí que era la indicada-

Gaara miro a tente para que dijera su parte

-tu hermano me gusta mucho al principio no quería nada con él porque era hermano de Temari, pero mi corazón gano ante mi razón, realmente amo a Kankuro, pero tengo miedo de que las chicas dejen de ser mis amigas, así que por favor no digas nada- dijo tente juntando las manos en señal de súplica y luego Kankuro la abrazo por detrás

-está bien, pero si se enteran ustedes explican y yo no tengo nada que ver, y no me pidan que los cubra ¿ok?-

-claro- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Hinata-sama no es la misma conmigo desde que sabe lo de nuestra familia, y no me ha contado nada de su relación con Naruto se supone que somos como hermanos,-**

-Neji-kun como estas?- dijo un sonriente Sai

-bien

-según los libros uno responde siempre "y tú?"- no borro su extraña sonrisa

-y tu Sai?- dijo Neji con fastidio

-bien gracias por preguntar-

-que quieres?- pregunto Neji alzando una ceja ese chico era muy raro y jamás le hablaba a él cuándo estaba solo, siempre era con Naruto y si no salía con Sasuke aunque siempre terminaba en la enfermería

-quería que fueras mi novio- dijo Sai aun con esa sonrisa

Neji lo miro, se sonrojo un poco miro a otro lado viendo a ver si estaba Naruto para saber que era una broma no lo vio, regreso la vista a Sai y dijo:

-que mosca te pico?-

-ninguna, te he observado desde hace mucho, eres muy lindo y tu pene es de buen tamaño, además casi todo tienen pareja menos tu y yo, y me gustaría experimentar eso que llama amor en los libro- dijo con una sonrisa sincera extrañamente si fue sincera

-no es una broma de Naruto?-

Sai negó

-estas seguro de que yo te gusto?

Sai asintió

-espera un minuto... como es que dices eso de mi... mi... pene?

-en las duchas del dormitorio y los de la clase de gimnasia, te he estado espiando- **(inner kathee: yo haría lo mismo con Itachi ******)**

-olvidando lo de mi pene, yo a ti no te conozco apenas se tu nombre- dijo Neji con ademan de irse

Sai lo detuvo del brazo: - espera, al menos dame la oportunidad para que me conozcas- dijo Sai con una cara de suplica

Neji suspiro resignado y sin ganas dijo:- está bien, pero sin tus idioteces y no hables con nadie sobre mi pene u otra parte de mi cuerpo es extraño

Sai asintió y antes de que Neji pudiera reaccionar lo beso en los labios

-por qué me besas?- pregunto Neji muy sonrojado

-para que los demás sepan que eres mío- dijo Sai volviendo a besar a Neji para luego irse a quien sabe dónde dejando a un Neji muy sonrojado, pero después se tocó los labios y sonrió tontamente susurrando _con que ahora soy tuyo_

Pero con lo que no contaba Neji es que hubo un testigo que no estaba nada contento y era nada más y nada menos que lee

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oye Shino como es que eres un vampiro y no tomas sangre humana?-pregunto alegre Kiva

-porque si, así cuando valla al mundo de los humanos no me querré comer a todo el que pase junto a mí-

A Kiva no le agrado eso- **suena como si te lo quisieras comer de esa... -**Kiva se sonrojo antes de terminar esa frase en su mente

-te sientes bien Kiva estas todo rojo- dijo Shino tocando la frente de Kiva

El Inuzuka rompió bruscamente el contacto aumentado su tono rojo si es posible

-no me toque estoy bien- dijo Kiva pasando de lago a Shino

Shino lo siguió y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la gente jalo a Kiva del brazo y se adentró al bosque con el chico perro

-qué te pasa, SHINOOO, SHINOOO suéltame

-ahora si me dirás que te sucede?- pregunto Shino con semblante serio

-a mí no me pasa que te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Kiva

-por qué actúas raro desde que llegaron las chicas humanas- contesto

-es... es que...

-¿es que?- insistió

-ES QUE ESTOY CELOSOS DE ELLAS pasas mucho tiempo con ella- grito Kiva muy enojado para después terminar en un susurro

-celoso, porque tú eres mi mejor amigo ellas solo me usan para espantar a la pobre Hinata- decía Shino con burla por las bromas que le hacían esas chicas a la pobre

-es por eso mismo, es que soy tu mejor amigo-los ojos de Kiva estaban aguosos

-explícate Kiva no te entiendo-

-por eso mismo no te das cuenta, no entiendes todo el mundo lo sabe, menos tu que aún no te enteras MALDICION- grito Kiva antes de irse corriendo

-**que será lo que le pasa, porque me siento tan mal al verlo llorar, pero por que llora yo no le he hecho nada, aunque me gustaría dejar de ser su amigo y ser algo más, pero sé que el solo me ve como un amigo- **pensó triste el abúrame

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**porque todos tienen un pretendiente y una pareja decente pero nooo yo tengo que tener a la sombra perezosa y vaga de Shikamaru- **pensaba Temari mientras se dirigía a la azotea

-EEESTUUPIIDOOO- grito Temari ya en la azotea

-oye hay más gente aquí- dijo Shikamaru con señal de molestia

-**genial, pienso en él y lo invoco-** pensó Temari con fastidio

-sé que el chico que te trae loca no te hace caso pero no lo pagues con los demás-

-que sabes tú de mi Nara?- pregunto Temari con una ceja alzada

-que le digas al idiota que te tiene así lo que sientes-. Dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros

-él no me escucharía- dijo Temari rodando los ojos

-es simple lo agarras le dices lo tonto que es luego lo besas y le dices porque te trae loca, y resuelto el chico ve si huye o te viola- dijo lo último con un extraño toque de burla ocultando molestia **(burlestia)**

-lo tomare en cuenta-

-muy bien, te dejo voy a la biblioteca- dijo Shikamaru despidiéndose de manera perezosa

-**con que tengo que hacer eso, pues es lo que hare- **pensó Temari mientras se mostraba una sonrisa de psicópata

Rato después en la biblioteca

Shikamaru "leía un libro" acostado sobre este cuando derrapen escucha a alguien a su lado que golpea la mesa

-que cuando, no mentira- dijo levantándose de golpe, cuando se percató de la presencia de Temari a su lado- me estas siguiendo o algo? *bostezo*

Temari no contesto solo agarro a Shikamaru de las ropa lo alzo quedando frente a frente muy cerca del rostro contrario, Shikamaru solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa era como lo...

-eres un estúpido idiota, un vago un perezoso, no soporto que me ignores, detesto que todo se te haga problemático...- Temari beso a Shikamaru mientras sus lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas al fin sabía lo que se sentía besar a Shikamaru, Temari aflojo el agarre y se refugió en el pecho de Shikamaru mientras volvía a agarrar la ropa de Shikamaru y volvía a hablar- y lo que más odio de ti es que no te des cuenta de que estoy completamente enamorada de un idiota como tú-

Shikamaru no había mirado a Temari, lentamente bajo la mirada y obligo a Temari a mirarlo, sus miradas se encontraron y Temari se sonrojo, el Nara limpio los rastros de lagrima del rostro de Temari, y luego se quedó acariciando la mejilla de la chica, miro los labios de la rubia y luego volvió a sus ojos, y bajo lentamente hasta que sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, pero en esta ocasión sus lenguas participaron era un beso apasionado y un poco lujurioso

-recuerdas lo último que te dije-pregunto el Nara

-si el idiota huye o me viola?- pregunto Temari sonrojada por lo ultimo

-qué crees que haga el idiota?- pregunto con una sonrisa algo sádica Shikamaru

Temari se acercó al oído de Shikamaru: -violarme?- ronroneo la chica

Y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, donde sus lenguas buscaban más contacto, Shikamaru no perdió tiempo y comenzó a guiar a Temari a la azotea de la biblioteca nadie estaba a las 7 de la noche en ese lugar sería un buen lugar para hacer cosas **(sonrisa sadicamentepervertida por parte de las autoras)**

**.-.-.-.-** si seré mala y lo dejare Hasta ahí *¬* -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kabuto estaba en el departamento de Orochimaru sentado en el mueble de la sala había ayudado a la serpiente a llevar unas cosas aunque sabía que solo era una excusa para quedar a solas con el menor y poder hacer de todo con el

-quieres algo de beber?- pregunto Orochimaru saliendo de algún lado

-agua estaría bien- dijo Kabuto

Orochimaru fue por el vaso con agua

Orochimaru regreso a la sala con el vaso lleno de agua

Kabuto lo tomo confiado, agradeciendo, bebió el agua cuando de repente empezó a sentir la mano de Orochimaru en su entrepierna se levantó y dejo caer el vaso al piso rompiéndose al tener contacto

-pe...pero que hace sensei?...

-excitado?- interrumpió Orochimaru el reclamo del menor

-hhmmg senseiih- gimió Kabuto sonrojado por la caricia que le otorgaba la serpiente mayor

-vamos no me hables de usted que tú y yo tenemos mucha confianza, o me equivoco?- dijo Orochimaru lamiendo la mejilla sonrojada del chico

-haaa!- gimió Kabuto- pero Orochimaru-sensei me gusta tratarlo así es mmmmgg es maaaah saastis mmmg satisfactorio asiiihh- decía entre gemidos kabuto

-tienes razón me enciende que me llames sensei en la cama- dijo Orochimaru antes de capturar los labios de su joven estudiante

En medio del beso Kabuto gemía excitando más a Orochimaru

-vamos a mi cuarto quiero que quede tu esencia en ella- dijo Orochimaru al oído de Kabuto

En el camino Orochimaru desvestía a Kabuto, cuando llegaron a la cama el peli gris ya no tenía ni una prenda en su cuerpo

Orochimaru lanzo a Kabuto a la cama se quitó la camisa y se posiciono en medio de las piernas de Kabuto

-Orochimaru-sensei quítese la ropa quero sentir su miembro en mi piel- dijo Kabuto con las mejillas sonrojadas

-si me lo pides de esa forma tan violable- el mayor comenzó a quitarse los pantalones junto con los bóxer negro que llevaba y volvió a su anterior posición en medio de las piernas de Kabuto

Orochimaru comenzó a besar a Kabuto cuando este lo volvió a interrumpir

-que sucede?- pregunto Orochimaru acariciando los cabellos tiernamente de Kabuto **(Orochimaru es uno de mi personajes favorito y déjenme decirles que amo a este personaje por lo tanto no es un desmadre de persona en mis fic capeshe?)**

**-**quiero ser yo el que le de placer en esta ocasión- dijo Kabuto con la voz y pose más violable y une del mundo

-en todos nuestros encuentros me das placer- dijo Orochimaru lamiendo una mejilla del joven

-solo déjate hacer sensei, solo una vez- dijo Kabuto sentado en la cama rodeando el cuello de Orochimaru con sus brazos

-está bien cómo quieres que me ponga?- pregunto Orochimaru curioso y ansioso por lo que le haría Kabuto

-acuéstese boca arriba sensei- cuando Orochimaru se acostó Kabuto se sentó sobre él tomo los brazos de Orochimaru y amarro las manos al copete de la cama

-¿qué haces?- pregunto Orochimaru cuando se vio sin salida

-no se vale que me toque solo yo puedo tocarlo- dijo Kabuto para después soltar una risita "inocente"

Kabuto beso salvajemente a Orochimaru, se notaba la lujuria en ese beso, era la primera vez que Kabuto tocaba con gana a Orochimaru y no la desaprovecharía, Kabuto dejo la boca de Orochimaru mientras lamia el oído de Orochimaru y deslizaba su mano hacia el miembro despierto de Orochimaru, empezó acariciando la base para subir a la punta y pellizcarla.

-**por Kami por que no deje que me tocara así antes, este niño sabe hacer su trabajo-** pensaba Orochimaru

Kabuto masturbaba a Orochimaru, y con su lengua fue descendiendo por el torso de Orochimaru se detuvo en los pezones para lamer y chupar para morderle suave pero salvajemente los pezones, luego continua bajando y se detiene en el ombligo lamiendo alrededor, siguió bajando y dejo de masturbar a Orochimaru por lo que recibió un jadeo de protesta

-tranquilo sensei babero todo de ti-

A Orochimaru esa frac lo calentó más de lo que estaba, siempre era él el que tocaba a Kabuto, el que se lo chupaba el que lamia ese delicado cuerpo, era la primera vez que Kabuto lo atendía así, y lo estaba disfrutando por los mil demonios ese chico tenía que ser suyo por todo los milenios que le quedaban de vida, y así seria desde ese día Kabuto era de su propiedad definitiva y seria el único desde ahora en adelante

Kabuto trago todo el miembro de Orochimaru

Orochimaru solo gemía, y se dedicaba a disfrutar la mamada que le hacia su joven alumno, esa malditas cuerdas lo torturaban quería que el chico fuera más rápido quería halar su cabellos y besarlo pero, a pesar de que era en parte molestas las cuerdas lo excitaban, se estaba convirtiendo en un masoquista con ese chico jamás alguien le había echo eso, y había estado con muchos y muchas y nadie se comparaba con ese chico, podía ser un doncel delicado y todo pero era listo y podía ser malo, después de todo Kabuto ha alejado a más de un estudiante de él. En todo momento que Kabuto lamia, mordía y chupaba, estuvo todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados, pero decidió abrir los ojos y bajar su vista a donde su subordinado hacia su trabajo y se encontró con la siguiente imagen:

Kabuto haciéndole el mejor oral de su vida con una mano acariciaba lo que no le cavia en la boca y con la otra mano se preparaba el mismo

-**mala idea, ver a ese chico me correré antes de lo pensado-** se decía mentalmente el mayor

Orochimaru ya no podía mas se iba a venir, y menos aguante tenía con esa imagen.

-Kabuto, quítate mmmh hass me corro... haah- decía entre jadeo y gemidos la serpiente mayor

-hazlo en mi boca quiero todo de ti- decía Kabuto con los ojos llorosos porque el mismo se daba con los dedos

Sin más Orochimaru se vino en la boca del más chico, Kabuto subió hasta el rostro de Orochimaru lamiéndose los restos de la esencia que caían por la comisura de sus labios, cuando llego al rostro del mayor lo beso, beso que le fascino a Orochimaru sabía a los labios de Kabuto y a su propia esencia

-ahora me toca a mí- dijo Orochimaru para que el chico lo desatara

Kabuto asintió y desato las manos de Orochimaru, el mayor cuando se vio desatado agarro a Kabuto y lo acostó en la cama con él en medio de sus piernas besándolo, bajando por su cuello donde mordió dejando una notoria marca de más que obvia propiedad, Kabuto jadeo y gimió, se sentía bien en los brazos de su sensei, Orochimaru llego a los pezones del más joven y no dudo en morderlos, lamerlos y chuparlos para que se pusieran duros para él, después de que termino su trabajo con los pezones del chico, siguió por el torso y se detuvo en el obligo a simular penetraciones.

-haaaaa- era lo único que salía de la boca del chico

Orochimaru bajo al miembro de Kabuto y comenzó a estimularlo con las manos

-sensei, por favor más tóqueme más, onegai- decía Kabuto con los ojos llorosos por el dolor de su excitación

Orochimaru no se hizo rogar y aumento la rapidez de los movimientos en el miembro de Kabuto

No paso mucho para que Kabuto se corriera en la mano de Orochimaru y éste lamio la sustancia de Kabuto gustoso, a lo que Kabuto solo atino a sonrojarse

-delicioso como siempre- dijo Orochimaru lamiéndose los dedos-¿estás listo? - pregunto

-sí, ya me prepare solo métalo sensei- dijo Kabuto

Orochimaru se acomodó entre las piernas del chico, y con su mano lo guio a la rosada no virginal entrada de Kabuto, pues se sentía bien decir que la virginidad de Kabuto era de él hace mucho

Metió solo la punta, y Kabuto abrazo a Orochimaru por el cuello le susurro al oído

-métela toda de una vez sensei-

Orochimaru deseoso de ser rodeado por ese anillo de carne la metió en una sola envestida a lo que Kabuto solo gimió sonoramente

Gemidos, jadeos, suspiros, nombres entrecortados, y sonidos de fluidos era lo que se escuchaba en el lecho de Orochimaru, ya habían cambiado de posición Orochimaru estaba sentado con Kabuto sobre el auto penetrándose siendo guiado por Orochimaru que lo sujetaba de las caderas para que las envestidas fueran más certeras y dieran en el punto exacto.

-no aguanto mas- dijo Kabuto en un susurro

-yo tampoco- apoyo Orochimaru

-hágalo dentro de mi sensei-

Un par de envestidas más y ambos se vinieron gimiendo el nombre del otro Orochimaru se sentó con Kabuto aun sobre su regazo lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazo

-Orochimaru sensei..- susurro Kabuto

-desde hoy me perteneces a mí y solo a mí, nadie que no sea yo podrá tocarte con intenciones de poseerte como lo hice yo esta noche, y no quiero que cuando estemos solo me llames sensei, ahora somos amantes y te demostrare que no eres solo una aventura, o algo para pasar el rato de verdad me interesas Kabuto-

Kabuto devolvió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Orochimaru

-Orochimaru-sama ¿lo dice de verdad?- pregunto el joven

-sí, mi pequeña serpiente, desde ahora eres solo mío-

Orochimaru sello esa promesa besando los labios de su joven y eterno amante

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deidara estaba acostado en el césped del ala B de la parte posterior viendo la luna llena, desde niño le había gustado estar las noches de luna llena fuera admirándola

-es hermosa- dijo para si

-lo es ¿verdad?- dijo Itachi llegado a su lado

-que haces aquí- dijo Deidara reincorporándose sentándose en el pasto

Itachi se sentó a su lado

-lo mismo que tú, me gusta la luna llena, es cuando los hombre lobo tienen su poder al 100%-

-presumido hu- dijo Deidara llevando sus manos a la cabeza para volver a acostarse en el césped

-te importa?-

-¿qué?- pregunto el rubio

-acompañarte- dijo con tono de obvio

-ya que- dijo Deidara con me va y me viene

Se hiso un incómodo silencio entre ambos chicos

-¿yo te gusto?- pregunto el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio

Deidara se sonrojo y puso los ojos como plato, reacciono y dijo: -ni que fueras la gran cosa, hu-

Itachi como vio que Deidara no le diría nada de lo que el quería oír, lo jalo por el brazo quedando frente a frente y lo abrazo obligando a Deidara a refugiarse en su pecho

-¿que.. que haces?- dijo Deidara rojo como un tomate

-abrazándote no es obvio- dijo Itachi

-baka, sé que me abrazas, pero me refiero a ¿por qué lo haces?- dijo Deidara más relajado el aroma del Uchiha lo estaba embriagando

-porque me gusta cómo te sientes entre mis brazos- dijo Itachi haciendo que Deidara lo mirara directo a los ojos chocando con los del Uchiha, azul contra negro

-Deidara no aguanto, no te asustes por lo que voy a hacer- dijo Itachi

Deidara solo asintió hipnotizado por ese par de ojos

Itachi se acercó lentamente a Deidara sus alientos chocaban, el rubio cerro los ojos, quería sentir los labios de Itachi sobre los suyos, pero no los sentía, Deidara se cansó de tanto rodeo y se abalanzo sobre los labios del Uchiha, ahora Deidara estaba sobre Itachi devorando esos labios, se sentía tan bien, pero quería mas, mas contacto quito la camisa de Itachi y empezó a besar y a lamer, morder y marcar, se sentía bien, y sabía bien esa piel, bajo, hasta los pantalones y los desabrocho con suma rapides y sin pensarlo mucho se metió el miembro del Uchiha a su boca y con las bocas de sus manos lamia y besaba todo el torso del Uchiha, aumento los movimientos con su boca en el miembro del Uchiha y sintió ese líquido blanquecino correr por su garganta

-Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, DEIDARA- grito el Uchiha

Deidara abrió los ojos, aun abrazaba al Uchiha y este lo miraba como si tuviera monos en la cara

-¿qué paso?

-te quedaste dormido- dijo Itachi con una mirada que denotaba ternura

-que culpa tengo de que huelas tan bien y me sienta bien en..tre..Tus brazooo..- dijo lo último en un susurro dándose cuenta de lo que decía

-eee, con que huelo bien?- pregunto con burla el Uchiha

-si- dijo Deidara sonrojado- me tengo que ir

y Deidara se levantó y se fue rooojo como un tomate

-**que mierda soñé, tuve un sueño húmedo con Itachi, por Kami, no puede ser, ni siquiera con Sasori soñé cosas de ese tipo, estoy mal será que me estoy enamorando del Uchiha?-** cuando Deidara se hizo esa pregunta mentalmente paro en seco, y el problema que tenía en su entrepierna desapareció, apretó los puños y regreso con el Uchiha que aún estaba acostado en el pasto, pero al percatarse de la presencia del chico rubio se levantó del suelo.

Deidara no miraba al Uchiha a la cara miraba el suelo y un mecho tapaba casi toda su cara

-¿pensé que te ibas...

-cállate- dijo Deidara interrumpiendo al Uchiha

-pero que...

-bésame- dijo Deidara levantando su mirada

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto el Uchiha creyendo haber escuchado mal

-dije que me beses-

Itachi abrió los ojos de sobre manera acaso de verdad Deidara le estaba pidiendo que lo besara

-estas sordo o que quiero que me beses joder-

Pero Itachi no salía de su asombro

-si no lo haces tú lo hare yo- dicho esto Deidara agarro del cuello de la camisa a Itachi y lo jalo besándolo, al principio Itachi creía que era uno de sus muchos sueños pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era real y no una jugarreta de su imaginación y correspondió el beso, abrazo a Deidara por la cintura atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo, y Deidara soltó la camisa y abrazo a Itachi por el cuello

Ambos se separaron cuando recordaron que necesitaban respirar, pero solo se separaron unos pocos centímetros se miraban a los ojos y sus respiraciones eran algo agitadas y debido al frio de la noche salía un pequeño vapor de sus labios, Deidara sonrió a la vez que se sonrojaba

-¿qué es lo divertido? Pregunto Itachi

-nada, es solo que ya sé el motivo de por qué estoy loco- dijo Deidara acariciando la nuca del Uchiha

-y cuál es?

-tu, estoy loco por ti, lograste tu cometido me enamoraste de ti Uchiha, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?

-este ¿quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto Itachi juntando la frente con la de Deidara

-no me queda de otra- se besaron dulcemente pero Deidara rompió el beso y dijo- pero si me montas los cuernos te doy tan duro en los huevos que no tendrás hijos capeshe?

El Uchiha tembló y asintió eso no sonaba nada lindo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**tengo que descubrir por qué Tobi es tan... es tan... es tan Tobi por dios, algo oculta, él no puede ser así-** pensaba Hidan en su cuarto a oscuras

**(Midori: joder este Hidan quiere conocer mi furia ****¬_¬)**

-Hidan? Ya duérmete y deja de pensar en joderle la vida a Tobi- dijo Kakuzu jalando más el cuerpo de Hidan demonios hacia frio esa noche

-Y QUIEN COÑO DIJO QUE PIENZO EN ESE MOCOSO DE...**-** Hidan no termino de gritar porque tenía ya un montón de almohadas, zapatos, libros, ropa, bolsos... estampados en la cara por parte de sus compañeros de cuarto y Midori ya que hablaba de su querido Tobi **(xDD)**

-malditos- dijo Hidan muy pasito ya que le dolía la cara por todo lo que le tiraron, iba a empezar a dormir cuando sintió un zapato en la cara

-joder quien fue?- pregunto Hidan

-LA AUTORA MIDORI- dijeron los demás

-esa maldita...-pero Midori lo interrumpió

-termina esa oración y hago que Kakuzu termine contigo capeshe?- dijo Midori con los mil demonios atravesados nadie se mete con su Tobi

Hidan asintió y la autora se salió de la historia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **(Inner Daimar: si inner kathee da miedo todo el tiempo imagínense a Midori como tres inner kathee juntas eso si es feo en especial cuando se meten con su Tobi)**

Sakura estaba en la biblioteca era algo tarde pero quería cachar a Sasuke cuando dejara la carta

10:00 p.m. nada que llegaba

10:30 p.m. ya se estaba quedando dormida Sakura

11:00 p.m. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

***movimiento* *crujido* **

Sakura despertó algo asustada

*golpe*

-maldición me di en el pie haaa eso me pasa por prestarle mis zapatos al dobe- dijo Sasuke

-**es él-** pensó la pelirrosa

-donde está el remalayo libro, a ver, a ver, luna roja no, Kyuuby, Kyuuby lo tengo- dijo Sasuke cogió el libro y metió la carta – espero la lea

-por qué no me ladas a mi mejor- dijo Sakura detrás de Sasuke

-aaahh- grito bajo Sasuke – pero después grito-tuuuuuuuuuu- señalando a Sakura

-si yo- dijo Sakura divertida

-que haces aquí se, se supone que deberías estar dormida-

-la verdad se su pone que serían las chicas que te descubrirían pero...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oigan quieren pastel?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-si pastel- grito emocionada tente

Todas comían pastel cuando de repente se desmayaron

-lo siento chicas pero quiero ser yo la que deje al descubierto a Sasuke-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. The end flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bueno, no es tan larga la historia pero si lo que llevo esperando a que aparecieras-

-te burlaras de mi le dirás a los demás, que el grandiosos Sasuke Uchiha al fin se ha enamorado de alguien, y presumirás a las chicas que eres tu- dijo Sasuke desanimado

-jajaja, quisiera pero no, vengo a darte una oportunidad ya sabía que eras tú- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el piso lo que es ilógico ya que había n monton de mesas con sillas en la biblioteca

-como lo descubriste?- pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada

-escribiste "el dobe de Naruto", y el otro día le gritaste a todo pulmón dobe a Naruto, y ahí supe que eras tú- dijo Sakura como diciendo 2 + 2 = 4

-y como me darás una oportunidad?- pregunto Sasuke

-para conocernos, como amigos, tengo una mala impresión de ti, y Hinata dice que Naruto le dice que tú eres buena honda y todo solo que te frutas demasiado- dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros

-eso será interesante, pero acepto de verdad me gustas mucho, y si me conoces tal vez sientas lo mismo que yo... Sakura si quiero ser tu amigo-

-excelente alzo los brazos Sakura

-lo primero que haremos como amigos será llegar a los dormitorios sin que nadie nos vea-

-pan comido- dijo Sakura restándole importancia al asunto

-no, no lo es, eres humana por lo que eres lenta-

-te equivocas mi tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara abuela era una bruja y de las mejores, y tiene una fuerza de los mil demonios-

-hablas como si estuviera viva- dijo Sasuke

-lo está, es Tsnade-

-no bromees- Sakura asintió- dices que la bruja líder de todas las brujas es tu ancestros?-

-exacto, pero no me preguntes nada apenas lo descubrí ayer en la biblioteca *risa nerviosa*-

-ok, ok, bueno señorita bruja será mejor que nos vamos antes de que nos descubran-

-seguro-

Ambos ya habían salido de la biblioteca e iban por los pasillos de las aulas, y los dormitorios estaba al lado posteríos de la escuela tenía que pasar por la cafetería, el gimnasio, el sector b, rodear una parte del bosque, pero naah era fácil

Sasuke agarro la mano de Sakura, lo cual la chica se sonrojo un poco pero se recompuso rápido

-¿lista?- pregunto el azabache

-lista- afirmo

Ambos empezaron a correr bajaron dos pisos y llegaron a la parte de atrás y aumentaron la velocidad de su corrida para que nadie lo viera pasar por ahí, está permitido estar en el bosque sur, el sector b y por los alrededores de los dormitorios pero no por las aulas, biblioteca y departamentos de los profesores.

Faltaba poco para llegar a los dormitorios solo les quedaba rodear el bosque del este para llegar pero un minotauro que cuidaba la parte donde se educaba a los estudiantes apareció por ahí y Sakura y Sasuke se tiraron al suelo y se arrastraron dentro del bosque para esconderse, esperaron 5 minutos y el minotauro se había ido

-corre que casi llegamos al are en el que podemos rondar- dijo Sasuke

Se saltaron el portón que dividía la área habitable de la no habitable en la noche **(o sea como habia estudiantes que normalmente estaban despiertos en la noche como, las sombras, vampiros, hombres lobos….. etc…etc dividen las áreas donde los estudiantes pueden transitar en la noche)**

-llegamos- dijo Sasuke tratando de recobrar el aliento

-jajajajajajajajajaja

-por qué te ríes?- pregunto Sasuke

-tu cabello está lleno de ramas y de hojas- dijo Sakura sujetándose el estómago por la risa

-el tuyo esta igual- dijo Sasuke controlando la risa

-pero yo soy una flor de cerezo me queda bien- dijo Sakura haciendo una pose sexy

-por favor no vuelvas a hacer esa pose jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- y exploto en carcajadas el Uchiha sorprendentemente

-ya volvamos- dijo Sakura más relajada

-sí, será mejor que volvamos a los dormitorios-

-nos vemos Sasuke- dijo Sakura para después darle un beso en la mejilla al Uchiha menor

-si nos vemos- dijo todo embobado y tocándose la mejilla donde Sakura lo beso

**Continuara...**

**N/A: bueno gente bonita, mátenme sé qué hace mucho debería haber subido este cap. es que bueno ustedes saben mi pc esta junto a la ventana y mami Briceila se le ocurrió la brillante idea de lavar la ventana y splasss la pc se creyó ventana y le callo agua y nada más y nada menos los fic estaban ahí me costó un mundo para que papi Luis me la enviara a arreglar, me la arreglaran me puse a buscar en el respaldo y kaaashiiin he aquí... lo edite y lo hice más largo que mis otros cap. para al menos compensar un poco la cosa, pero lo bueno de todo es que no me pueden rastrear y sacrificar porque ¿después quien termina el fic? **

**Hidan: joder tooobi quitateee la mascaaarrraaa **

**Inner Daimar: Kakuzu dile a Hidan que deje a Tobi o si no Midori-chi lo va a castrar**

**Kakuzu: Hidan Midori-chan está loca, te recomiendo dejes a Tobi antes de que llegue**

**Inner kathee: nunca estoy del lado de la lollipop de Midori pero le apuesto a Midori antes que a Hidan **

**Kisame: yo a Hidan, es un inmortal y tiene ese extraño ritual**

**Inner kathee: si pero Midori es una fujoshi, admiradora, obsesiva y psicópata, créeme Midori es buena casi tanto como yo**

**Kakuzu: yo le apostaría a Hidan**

**Kisame: y con quien odias que se metan inner kathee? **

**Inner kathee: con Itachi por supuesto *ojitos soñadores***

**Itachi: conmigo por qué?**

**Inner kathee: es lo mismo con Midori y con Tobi solo que es Itachi y inner kathee **

**Itachi: no sé si es bueno o malo**

**Tobi: Hidan-sempai Tobi no se quiere quitar la máscara waaaaahh**

**Inner Daimar. Zetsu no deberías defender a tu novio**

**Zetsu: si pero Midori-chan ya llego y esto se pondrá bueno**

**Midori: (n_n) ya llegué**

**Todos los presentes (Akatsuki menos Hidan y Tobi, por supuestos y las atolondradas Inners) con palomitas refrescos preparados para la paliza de Hidan excepto Kisame y Kakuzu apostaron que Hidan gana**

**Tobi: Hidan dejemeeeeeee waaaahhh **

**Lloraba Tobi tratando de alejarse de Hidan**

**Midori para en seco y gira lentamente a donde esta tobi y ve que Hidan lo persigue y le arroja cosa para tratar de dejar lo k.o, un aura oscura rodea a Midori las compras del mercado caen al piso, se quita los zapatos y los tira justo en la cabeza de Hidan solo se distingue su camisa blanca que dice amo el anime (XDD) y su grito de guerra con voz gutural**

**Midori: TE CAAASTROOOOO deja a MI TOBI**

**Inner kathee: ves les dije que Midori es una psicópata asesina cuando se trata de lo que le gusta y ama, por cierto no le pidan pastelitos y yogurt de fresa y gomitas con forma de conejos o "buny buny" por qué también los deja sin herederos**

**Inner Daimar: yo fui víctima cuando le pedí pastelitos de pizza TnT fue horrible**

**Sasori: Deidara recuérdame eso**

**Deidara: lo hare Danna, créame que lo hare *cara de trauma***

**Volviendo con la victima el atacante y la defensora**

**Midori jala de los pelos a Hidan lo empuja y con una sonrisa sádica dice: que te dije sobre meterte con Tobi?**

**Hidan: que no lo hiciera? **

**Midori: y por qué lo haces?**

**Hidan: cu...curiosidad?**

**Midori: te recomiendo que le digas a tu curiosidad que deje en paz a mi tobi...**

**Zetsu: oye es mío**

**Midori lo miro con una mirada de las más feas del mundo: … dejalo o te-cas-tro capeshe?**

**Hidan: *escalofrió* ha-Hai**

**Midori: y tu Zetsu *señala al nombrado***

**Zetsu: yo**

**Inner Daimar: susurra debiste defenderlo te va a ir mal *risa burlona***

**Midori: eres su novio por el amor a Jashin Zetsu ZETSU NO CORRRAS *Midori persigue a Zetsu por toda la casa y le tira todo a su alcance***

**Plan, plis, boomm , se caen cosa, se cae Zetsu... Midori lo patea Hidan se burla *mala idea* Midori ahora va tras Hidan logra acorralar a ambos el desmadre que se forma entre eso tres**

**Inner kathee: naah eso no es nada esperen a ver cuándo mami Briceila llegue y vea el desastre ese si será el desmadre**

**Todos los presentes tragan grueso**

**Inner kathee: por cierto Kisame Kakuzu me deben**

**Kakuzu y Kisame huyen**

**Inner kathee: REGRESEN NO CORRAN**

**Inner Daimar les dice a los que no son víctimas de una persecución o paliza: recojamos antes de que llegue mami Briceila o el desmadre que se armara**

**Todos asienten y recogen**

…**...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap. Y disculpen mis atolondradas estupideces**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phamtonhive**


	8. Poniendo a Prueba tus sentimiento

**Poniendo a Prueba tus sentimiento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se sentía bien era amiga de Sasuke, y eso era un gran comienzo, pero ella quería ser más que eso, no podía negar que el chico realmente le gustaba pero la forma en como la trato ese día que la beso le quito todos los puntos a su favor

-oye Sakura, porque nos dejaste encerradas en el cuarto se supone que amenazaríamos al Uchiha- dijo Konan que recién se paraba, pues Sakura se había pasado con el somnífero las dejo dormidas hasta el otro día y no un par de horas

-¡cierto! Ya teníamos todo planeado- dijo indignada tente

-tranquilas yo misma lo descubrí, quedamos en ser amigos- dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa **"por ahora" **pensó

-¿de verdad?- pregunto curiosa Konan

-por qué preguntas- dijo Ino dudosa

-es que a Sasuke no se le ha conocido una amiga, y es raro, todas las chicas solo lo acosan y quieren ser sus amigas para llegar a Itachi o ser bien recibidas en la familia Uchiha- dijo Konan pues los Uchihas dudaban de su amistad pero demostró ser digna amiga

-pero yo no quiero eso, además tu eres su amiga como explicas eso- dijo Sakura dolida por lo dicho

-por eso es que tu traes loco a Sasuke, y yo bueno no le voy a los chicos- dijo Konan con una sonrisa

-¿QUEEE?- gritaron las cinco chicas

-si no hagan tanto escándalo, a Itachi le interesa Deidara, por lo explosivo y la forma como enfrenta a un Uchiha, y a Tobi le gusta Zetsu aunque ya so novios y bueno los Uchihas son muy selectivos- dijo Konan

-y que me dices de los Uzumaki?- pregunto curiosa Hinata

-bueno Nagato es algo tímido pero es muy lindo además es mas como su madre al no tener habilidades son muy pocas las que tienen pero no por eso es menos poderoso, Karin es una zorra y es la oveja negra de la familia pero es muy buena identificando los poderes y habilidades de los demás sin que se lo digan, y por ultimo Naruto su poder es inimaginable pero debido a un problema que hubo cuando cursaba primaria tuvieron que sellar su poder y aprende poco a poco a controlarlo para después poder librar el sello-

-cómo es que sabes tantas cosas?- pregunto curiosa Ino

-soy un espíritu del papel- Konan empezó a deformar su cuerpo en hojas de papel y a esparcirse por toda la habitación adhiriéndose a las cosas para pasar desapercibida- puedo saber cualquier cosa que suceda en este internado en cada habitación, armario y planta, hay una de mis hojas así me entero de las cosas, ayudo al director a mantener el orden en l escuela, pero no puedo decir nada a nadie, confió en que no dirán nada- finalizo cono volviendo a formar su cuerpo solido

-tranquila confía en nosotras no le diremos nada a nadie- dijo Ino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haku se despertó y cuando se percató de que no estaba en su habitación se asusto

-**donde estoy que es este lugar?-** se preguntaba Haku

Trato de moverse pero sintió otro cuerpo se asustó por no decir que se aterro, giro lentamente el rostro para ver quién era y se dio cuenta

-za...Zabuza- susurro

Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y su rostro paso por todas las gamas de rojos

En eso Zabuza lo abrasa posesivamente, y Haku se pone más rojo si es posible al verse rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Zabuza

-etto, Zabuza hoy no hay clases?- pregunto Haku

-no sé si en el dormitorio de chicos hay calendarios, pero en el mío dice que hoy es sábado- dijo Zabuza algo burlón

Haku solo escondió su cara sonrojada en el pecho de Zabuza

-etto sensei porque me trajo a su habitación y bueno me hizo eso?- pregunto Haku sin mirar a Zabuza

-tú ya me gustabas cuando pensaba que eras una chica, y cuando me dijiste que eras chico quede prendado de ti-

-de… de verdad?- pregunto incrédulo Haku

Zabuza asintió

-ojala se lo hubiera dicho antes- dijo Haku mirando a Zabuza

-más vale tarde que nunca-dijo Zabuza e inicio un beso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kabuto, despierta, Kabuto-

-mmm- se removió Kabuto

-despierta vamos a desayunar-

-Orochimaru- pronuncio Kabuto despertando con una sonrisa

Orochimaru y Kabuto se besaron, diferente a los besos de la noche anterior era un beso lleno de amor

-vamos a la cocina ya prepare el desayuno- dijo el mayor

-sabes que amo de los fin de semana?- pregunto Kabuto sentado en la cama

-¿qué?- pregunto curioso el mayor

-que son los días que paso contigo- dijo sonrojado Kabuto

Orochimaru sonrió ese chico le encantaba – lo sé, a mi también me gustan- dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas despertaron, Sakura se cambiaba de ropa, Ino se peinaba, tente se hacia sus conguitos, Temari sus colitas, y Konan se maquillaba y Hinata… bueno ella estaba dormida frente el espejo del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca

-oye Konan...- llamo la peli rosa

-dime Sakura-

-acaso no es ilegal que un sensei este con un alumno?- pregunto curiosa la peli rosa

-tienes razón, en el mundo humano si un profesor sale con un alumno es juzgado fuertemente y pierde su título- dijo tente

-pero eso es en su mundo por cierto ¿porque la pregunta?- respondió con una pregunta Konan

-es que, como dijiste que varios profesores estaban prendados de algunos alumnos- dijo Hinata que sorprendentemente despertó cuando su radar brollero se activo

-nuestro mundo es diferente al de los humanos, verán hay seres que tienen más de diez mil años pero su apariencia seria de un humano de 30 años, y hay alumnos que pueden tener mil años, es diferente, nosotros no nos guiamos por las edades ni apariencias hay demonios que parecen niños de 10 años pero en realidad tienen 500 años y salen con seres que aparentan 30 años, pero pueden tener 300 años ¿me estoy explicando bien?- pregunto Konan

Las chicas solo tenían muchos signos de interrogación

-para que sea más fácil, lo que importa son los sentimientos, y solo sería incorrecto si están juntos por chantaje o cosas de ese estilo- dijo Konan como si dijera 2+2=4

hooommmm dijeron las 5 chicas

-pero está bien entre profesores y alumnos?- pregunto esta vez Hinata

-si pero siempre y cuando no influya en las calificaciones- dijo Konan ya aburrida de ese cuento

-bueno ya con todo aclarado, nos vemos al rato- dijo Sakura

-a dónde vas .fren...to...na?- tarde Sakura ya había salido

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente se topó con Tobi **(:3)**

-hola Tobi-

-hola Sakura-chan-

-a dónde vas?- pregunto la chica

-a ningún lado, Tobi se esconde de Hidan- dijo Tobi

-y por qué?, acaso quiere hacerte algo?- pregunto con una vena en la sien la chica, realmente quería a ese buen chico **(:3)**

-es que Hidan quiere quitarle la máscara a Tobi, y le dice mentiroso y quiere averiguar los secretos de Tobi- dijo Tobi mirando sus pies a través de su mascara

-y porque no te quitas la máscara?- preguntó curiosa Sakura

-es que Tobi tiene una cicatriz en el rostro- dijo Tobi dándole la espalda a Sakura

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso, creo que eres lindo, déjame ver, si quieres-

Tobi asintió y se quitó la máscara lentamente, y se vio a un chico con tres marcas bajo el ojo derecho, y unos colmillitos de lobo que sobre salían de la boca, mientras movía la cola de un lado otro, mientras sus orejitas estaban gachas a la expectativa, y sujetaba la máscara con fuerza

-MIIII VIIIDAAA SII ERES LINDO además la cicatriz te hace ver rudo- dijo Sakura con cara de que acaba de ver un cachorro de lobo con un disfraz de conejito **(es lo mismo :3)**

-de verdad Tobi parece rudo?- dijo el buen chico con vos de niño y emoción el chico

-si eres lindo, y a mi parecer deberías quitarte la máscaras, además de mi ¿quien más conoce tu rostro?-

-Zetsu, y los padres de Tobi- dijo Tobi con su dedo en la boca pensando

-**por Kami me lo voy a comer de desayuno- **pensó Sakura **(N/A: me das a probar desayuno de Tobi)**

-qué tal si voy contigo a los dormitorios y vemos que reacción tienen los demás chicos, y vemos si alguien te reconoce- dijo Sakura ofreciéndole la manos para andar

-claro, Tobi se divertirá con Sakura-chan- dijo Tobi dándole la mano a la peli rosa

-bueno esconde tu cola y orejas y pon tus ojos como los míos tengo un plan para una broma- dijo Sakura

Tobi asintió y oculto sus rasgos de hombre lobo y copio el color de ojo de la peli rosa en los propios

Tobi y Sakura entraron al dormitorio y se escuchaban murmullo

"quien es ese chico" "por qué anda con la chica de un Uchiha" "Sasuke lo va a matar"

-tuuu pelo de chicle as visto a Tobi- pregunto el Jashinista

-pero yo jhbjsadhvfd- se escuchó de Tobi pues Sakura tapo su boca

-no, no se- dijo la peli rosa sin quitar su mano de la boca del buen chico

-y quien es este enano- dijo Hidan señalando a Tobi

A Sakura le salió una vena en la sien – le vuelves a llamar así a mi primo y te dejo sin huevos capeshe?

Hidan sudo frio y asintió

-él es Hotaru Haruno- dijo Sakura por fin librando a Tobi del agarre

"Hotaru" solo hizo una seña con la mano

-acaso es mudo?- pregunto burlón Hidan

-no soy mudo es solo que soy nuevo- dijo "Hotaru" con una voz grave y ronca

-**genial, Tobi ya capto la idea-** pensó la peli rosa

-valla tu apariencia engaña tu voz es realmente sexy- dijo Hidan pinchándole un ojo a "Hotaru" lo cual el chico solo se sonrojo

-quien tiene la voz sexy?- dijo Kakuzu apareciendo y mirando a Hidan acusadoramente

Hidan rio nervioso y dijo- pues tu mi lindo y sexy tacaño-

-ve a decirle esa mierda a tu madre- dijo Kakuzu hecho una furia porque su querido Jashinista alago a alguien que no era él

-Kakuzu, Kakuzu KAKUZU- gritaba Hidan tras de Kakuzu

-oye Sakura-chan dime cuál es tu plan- susurro Tobi en el oído de Sakura

-quiero que me ayudes a darle celos a Sasuke quiero ver si realmente le gusto, pero primero le diremos a Zetsu para que no se enoje contigo, y recuerda eres Hotaru Haruno, un primo muy lejano, por si alguien más se atraviesa- susurro Sakura en el oído de Tobi

Tobi asintió y se centró en su papel, molestar a su primo Sasuke sería divertido

Sakura y Tobi se dirigieron a la habitación 121, que era la de Zetsu.

Tobi toco la puerta y el mismo Zetsu le abrió la puerta

-Sakura que su..ce..de ¿tohgvsgdd- si Sakura le cubrio la boca a Zetsu y entro a la habitación y Tobi entro después

-hay alguien más?- pregunto Sakura aun cubriendo la boca de Zetsu

El bicolor negó

-muy bien, te quitaré la mano de la boca y no dirás ni preguntaras nada solo escucharas- dijo Sakura muy amenazadoramente, el peli verde solo asintió esa humana daba miedo, quito la mono de la boca de Zetsu

-veras Zetsu Tobi ayudara a Sakura a darle celos al primo de Tobi ella quiere ver si los sentimientos Sasu-chan son sinceros por eso necesita la ayuda de Tobi, cuando veas a Tobi con esta apariencia llama a Tobi "Haruno Hotaru" ¿sí?- finalizo Tobi con una linda sonrisa

-está bien **pero porque lo haces?**_-_

-es que a Tobi le gusta hacer enojar a Sasu-chan- dijo feliz el buen chico

-está bien entonces los ayudare **lo que sea por sacar de quicio al Uchiha- **dijo Zetsu

-muy bien, Zetsu ve con Sasuke y dile algo de que estoy con un chico nuevo y bla bla bla en la fuente de la escuela, y tu Tobi vamos a la fuente- dijo Sakura

-**esa chica sí que sabe hacer planes ****ni que lo digas y pensar de que uso a chino para asustar a Hinata-**pensaba Zetsu

Tobi y Sakura se dirigieron a la fuente y Zetsu al cuarto de Sasuke

**Cuarto de Sasuke**

Sai hablaba con Neji muy cerca para el gusto de lee

Naruto y Sasuke hablaban, bueno Naruto habla Sasuke solo decía hpm, mm, aja

Y Gaara no estaba en la habitación estaba en alguna parte del internado con Ino

toc toc tocaron la puerta **(XD ¿quién compra mis efectos de sonido?)**

-adelante- dijo Naruto

Zetsu paso y pregunto - ¿saben quién es el chico nuevo?

-te refieres a Nagato?- pregunto Naruto

-no, hay un chico nuevo con Sakura en la fuente del internado y es muy lindo tiene el cabello azabache piel blanca unos ojos color jade de ensueño, **además esa voz grave y ronca que tiene- **dijo Zetsu con corazoncitos en los ojos, después de todo era su Tobi **(T-T)**

Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación y fu hacia la fuente

-mira ahí viene- dijo Sakura - ¿listo?

Tobi asintió y se centro

-eres muy linda- dijo Hotaru

Sakura se sonrojo – gracias muy pocos me lo dicen-

-**con que es el SAKURA ESTA SONROJADA- **pensaba Sasuke, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que jalo a Sakura y la abrazo posesivamente, no noto que miro amenazante a "Hotaru" y tampoco se enteró en como llevaba estilo princesa a Sakura lejos de ese tipo

-**valla Tobi no pensó que pasaría eso- **pensó Tobi

-pero que te pasa bájame, todos nos miran- decía Sakura roja como un tomate

-que lo hagan así se enteran que eres mía- dijo Sasuke

Llegaron al bosque y Sasuke bajo a Sakura

-¿quién era ese tipo?- pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-era un familiar lejano, y su familia está muy interesada en que él y yo salgamos juntos- dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos

-pero yo no estoy interesado en que eso pase- dijo Sasuke hecho una furia

-ja' y quien eres para decirme que hacer?- pregunto Sakura con una ceja alzada

-**¿quién soy? Solo un amigo, siendo eso no puedo decirle que no lo vea- **pensaba Sasuke, ese día el Uchiha estaba muy fuera de sí porque pregunto algo que no creía que alguna vez iba a preguntar a alguna chica y menos una humana

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- Sasuke demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de la pregunta, la reacción de Sakura le dijo todo un "no", se sentía humillado le dio la espalda no quería que viera la frustración en su rostro

-jajajaj- rio tímidamente Sakura

-no te burles- dijo Sasuke

-no me burlo, si quiero ser tu novia- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Sasuke incrédulo

-que si quiero ser tu novia-

-pero pensé que me odiabas y solo aceptaste ser mi novia por... No sé... lástima-

-pensaste mal, de verdad me gustabas desde el principio solo me sacaste de quicio por lo que me dijiste en el salón el día que me besaste, jajaja, solo quería ver que tanto te importaba- dijo Sakura

-yo.. lo... lo...sien..to- dijo con dificultad Sasuke

-valla el Uchiha deja su orgullo de lado para disculparse- dijo Sakura con una ceja alzada

-eres una chica ruda, me gusta eso- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado

-y tú eres una nenita- dijo Sakura sacando la lengua infantilmente

-al menos dame el gusto y sonrójate- dijo Sasuke con un puchero

Sakura se sonrojo tenía una debilidad terrible por lo tierno- MI VIIIDA te ves lindo- dijo Sakura para jalar a Sasuke y abrazarlo

-jee por eso es que tiene esa obsesión por Tobi porque es tierno, bueno cuando estemos solo seré un lindo lobito, siempre y cuando me des mimos- dijo Sasuke para iniciar un fogoso beso con su ahora novia

**Continuara...**


End file.
